Ah! my goddess: What if
by HotelKatz
Summary: On a rainy day, Skuld creates a machine to view other possibilities and what might have been...
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day at the temple. As such, everyone was off doing their own things.

Urd had decided to sleep in, and was only recently waking up. She sat down to watch the tv, Only to find it missing. Her first instinct was to call Skuld and demand what she did with the tv. But rather than do that, she decided to see if someone else had taken the tv.

She found Keiichi in his room. He was going through some old things that his parents had sent him. If he was unlucky, his parents had sent an old photo album or two.

_'Maybe there's a few embarrassing pictures he doesn't want me to see... Which means I have to look...'_ Urd thought to herself, with a smile.

When Urd found Belldandy, she was on the phone with Peorth, catching up on some of the latest news and reports.

_'Knowing Bell, she probably asked not to hear the rumors, especially the juicy ones... I'll call Peorth later and see if they're any new ones.'_ Urd thought, as she began to march to Skuld's room.

"SKULD! What are you doing with the tv? I thought we agreed it was off limits, unless as a prize!" Urd yelled.

"Hold your horses! Get Bell and Keiichi and go wait in the living room! It'll be about five minutes! You won't be sorry!" Skuld yelled back.

Urd was about to bust in, but Sigel and Banpei were blocking the door. Weighing her choices, Urd decided to go get Belldandy and Keiichi and wait. Skuld had been getting whinier about Banpei getting blown apart.

_'But then again, that's what you get for putting a self-destruct device in everything you build. Not my fault with your choice of fuses...'_ Urd thought.

-oOoOoOo-

A few minutes later, Keiichi, Belldandy, and Urd were waiting in the living room. Keiichi asked about the tv, and Urd responded with "Skuld." The tone in her voice made Keiichi decide not to ask.

Skuld and Sigel walked in. Banpei followed, while wheeling in a cart with a large white cloth over something the size of the tv Skuld took.

"Behold! My newest creation!" Skuld loudly said, as she took the cloth off the cart."A what-if Machine!"

As for looks, the tv really didn't look that much different, save for the microphone off the right side of the tv and the vacuum tubes on the top. Curiously, there was a printer attached to the left side.

"Where shall I start?" Skuld asked.

"Can it still get my shows?" Urd asked.

"Not at the moment, But that's beside the point." Skuld answered. Before Urd could yell at Skuld, Belldandy spoke up.

"Do you have a license to make and own that device?" Belldandy asked.

"There's license to make those?" Keiichi asked, wondering if he should run for cover.

"Recreation machines that are used for viewing alternate possibilities require a license to own or make. Too many poor souls spent their entire lifetime watching what could be and what could have been, instead of living what they can." Belldandy explained.

"So why build them?" Keiichi asked. He still wondered if he should find some cover.

"Mostly to see if I can create one with the most function out of the fewest parts. That and boredom. Bit of a challenge, but not much." Skuld said with a shrug. "And to answer your question, I did get the license."

"Did you take the 'use a tv as a base' idea for the machine from Fut-" Urd asked before Skuld interrupted.

"I refuse to answer that question. Why don't we see a few alternate possibilities, for both past, present, and future?" Skuld said.

"What if we don't have any questions?" Urd asked.

"Then just say random scenario. It'll make something up." Skuld answered.

"Hey, Where's Banpei and Sigel?" Keiichi asked.

Everyone looked around. And indeed, Banpei and Sigel were nowhere to be found.

"Banpei is probably chasing Sigel." Belldandy said.

"Either that, or they both knew Skuld's latest device would go boom." Urd muttered.

"HEY! This won't explode, you baka! Skuld shouted. Urd dodged the flying words, further annoying Skuld.

"You managed to resist putting in a self-destruct device? I'm so proud of you." Urd said, with a smile.

"Mainly because I don't want to watch anything on Keiichi's black and white tv. It's too small." Skuld muttered.

Keiichi grumbled to himself.

"What was that, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked. Skuld was too busy making sure the tv would work to pay any attention to Keiichi. While Urd, on the other hand, was too busy debating either decide what possibilities she wanted to see or to simply punish Skuld for messing with the tv.

"The tv in my room is a classic. Besides, it works just fine." Keiichi muttered reluctantly.

"Alright, I made the final adjustments for now. What will be the first question?" Skuld cheerfully said.

-oOoOoOo-

A thanks to Paladin313 for beta-reading this chapter


	2. Skuld and Keiichi, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"So... Any question?" Urd asked.

"Yes... But it better not be dirty!" Skuld said with a glare.

"Oh relax. If it turns out to be dirty, it's your machine's fault." Urd said.

Skuld took a step back. She never really considered that.

"Can I ask the question?" Urd said.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead..." Skuld said, not really paying attention.

Urd went up to the machine and said into the microphone, "What if Skuld was older and was the one to grant Keiichi's wish instead of Belldandy?"

She went back to the couch and watched the screen with everyone else.

It didn't take long for an image to appear.

* * *

Keiichi was by the phone, waiting for any calls for his friends. After awhile, he made a cup of cocoa for himself as he tried to decide on what to order out.

After dialing, he heard a young woman say, "Thank you for calling the Goddess Relief Office. Someone will be along shortly."

A light then came from his cocoa. He covered his eyes until the light disappeared.

_'I'm not sure whether to never buy that brand again, or declare it the best cocoa ever.'_ Keiichi thought.

When he put down his arm, he saw a young woman about his age, dressed in robes. She had long dark hair and blue diamond marks on her face.

_'Yup, best cocoa ever.'_ Keiichi thought.

"My name is Skuld. I am a first class goddess, second class. I am here to grant you a-" She said, before something caught her eye. She rushed over to a motor that was in the corner, collecting dust. "How could you mistreat this poor motor and be deserving of a wish, Keiichi Morisato?"

"I never touched that motor. One of the other dorm members named Sasuke put it there a few hours ago." Keiichi said.

She glared at him, but stopped. She looked at the motor, apparently listening to it.

"I apologize. The motor told me you are telling the truth." Skuld said, after a few seconds passed.

"It's alright, but how do you know my name?" Keiichi asked, while thinking, _'Best not to upset the crazy lady who was hearing things from inanimate objects.'_

"You were chosen as someone who deserved a wish. You have a pure heart and dealt with a great deal of misfortune." Skuld said. "But you only get one wish."

_'Might as well humor her. She is kinda cute.'_ Keiichi thought.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Keiichi said.

"Could I tinker with the motor?" Skuld asked.

"I don't see why not." Keiichi answered. '_I was never told not to mess with it...'_

"Take your time thinking about wish. As long as necessary." Skuld said with a bright smile. She then made some tools appear out of the air and started to work on the motor.

_'She's... really... cute when she smiles...'_ Keiichi thought as he blushed. _'Wait, she made tools appear out of the air... Is she really a... goddess?'_

"I just want to make sure of something. Could I ask a few questions" Keiichi asked.

"Sure, Ask away." Skuld said, paying more attention to the motor than to him.

"Are you really a goddess?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, Most prefer to use magic for everything, even their hobbies. Urd and I have more of an interest in potions and machines." Skuld answered.

"Who's Urd?"

"My oldest sister. We sometimes fight, but it's all in good fun." Skuld said with a smile.

"Do you have any other family?"

"My father and mother. I don't see them much as I like. I also have another older sister. Her name is Belldandy, and she is my boss at the Goddess Relief Office. I looked up to her when I was younger, and I guess I still do." Skuld said, with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Keiichi asked, hoping he wasn't prying too much.

"Nothing, nothing... Just... It's been some time since I worked on anything mechanical. Bell banned me from working on them in Heaven because her eyes, I wasn't focusing on my magic enough and she also thought I was using them as a crutch. I think it's been seven years since I was banned." Skuld said.

"Is that why you said to take as much time to think about my wish?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you offended?" Skuld asked. She had stopped working and looked at him.

"No, not really. It means I get to spend a bit longer in the presence of a pretty lady like yourself." Keiichi said, hoping she wouldn't laugh at his attempt at flirting.

He was a bit surprised when she chuckled a little bit and... blushed a little? She then went back to working on the motor.

"Stupid question at this point, but do you disapprove of me working on machines, motors, and gadgets if I can use spells instead?" Skuld asked.

"No. You enjoy yourself and it is something you obviously are good at. A part of me actually wishes that someone like you could be at my side forever." He absently-minded said. Keiichi and Skuld both stopped as they realized what he said.

Skuld dropped the motor, floated in the air, and then looked up. A light then shot out from the diamond on her forehead.

"Wish approved..." Skuld said, as she floated back down. "I'm-m-m-m going to be stuck on Earth a-a-a-and..." She was almost in tears.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't..." Keiichi said, as he got up to try to calm her down. He stopped when he noticed she had seemed to calm down and... smile?

"I am only banned on working on machines while I am in Heaven... I must thank you, Mr. Morisato. You have given me a chance to work on machines for a long time. You have no idea on how much you've made me happy." Skuld said, with a smile. The the smile gained a bit of a vicious edge as she said, "But attempt anything perverted against my will, you will pay..."

"D-don't worry about that. I'm not that kinda guy." Keiichi nervously said.

They then heard someone pounding on the door.

-oOoOoOo-

_In Heaven..._

Urd was sitting at a table in one of Heaven's gardens, watching a video in something that resembled a crystallized laptop.

"Go Skuld. Big Sis approves of him." Urd said with a smile.

"Approve of whom?" A voice said from behind Urd.

"Feel free to sit down and I'll tell you, Bell" Urd replied.

"Thank you, Urd." Belldandy said as she sat down at the table.

"I was watching Skuld grant a wish. She got a boyfriend out of it," Urd said.

"What?" Belldandy said, not believing what she heard.

"The client wished for her to be by his side." Urd said. "I think he'd go well with her."

"Does she approve? How long will it last?" Belldandy quickly asked, before Urd shushed her.

"She approved, because it gets around your damn ban on her working on machines! I _never_ approved of that. Not even for a moment." Urd said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"She was neglecting her skill in spells, always looking for a shortcut with those devices she made. What if she had gotten into a situation where she couldn't use her devices?" Belldandy asked.

"And what if she got into a situation where she couldn't use her spells?" Urd countered.

Sensing the current topic would go nowhere, Belldandy asked,"How long will his wish last?"

"Oh, not long..." Urd said.

"That's good," Belldandy said, with a sigh of relief.

"Just forever," Urd said with a smirk.

"What!?" Belldandy nearly shouted.

"It's her life and her choice," Urd said. "Let her make her own decisions, Bell. After all, Skuld is 20 years old."

"I'm just trying to protect her." Belldandy quietly said.

"Your attempts are also pushing her away," Urd said. Seeing Belldandy about to cry, Urd decided to cheer her up. "Look, we both have some time off coming up. Why don't we go visit her then?"

"Yes, that... That sounds good," Belldandy said, as she started to plan.

"I will not allow you to make him cancel the wish. So get that stupid thought out of your head," Urd said. Belldandy looked shocked that Urd saw right through her.

"But what if-" Belldandy said before Urd interrupted her.

"I looked at his file. He's a good guy. So much so, it's actually a shame he's not a god," Urd said.

"How so?" Belldandy asked, with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Because... I would have dated him instead of Troubadour back then," Urd said.

"So he's a musician?"

"Not in the slightest. Regardless, I'da been teasing him left and right while falling for him. And probably still would be dating him by now," Urd said, with a tone of regret in her voice. _'No sense crying over something that never happened.'_

"So what is this client of Skuld's skilled in?" Belldandy asked, with more suspicion in her voice.

"Well... working on vehicles, and anything that needs a motor," Urd said.

Belldandy looked shocked.

"Oh, don't give me that. I honestly think he would give her support in both magic and machines," Urd said.

"What is his name?" Belldandy asked.

"Keiichi Morisato." Urd replied. When Belldandy began to get up, Urd then said, "Father was the one to approve the wish."

Belldandy sat back down, although it was more like falling back into her seat. She looked shocked. She was going to go to Father to ask for the wish to be canceled. Now what was she going to do?

-oOoOoOo-

After getting thrown out, Keiichi and Skuld were about to head off to find a place to stay for the night.

"Sorry about that," Keiichi said. "They don't want to lose their place because of someone breaking the rules."

"They could have at least let us stay for the night." Skuld muttered.

"Then Aoshima might have used that against the Auto Club to get it taken down." Keiichi replied, as he started his Beemer and headed off.

"Who's Aoshima?" Skuld asked.

"A smarmy jerk that looks down on everybody," Keiichi said, with traces of past anger in his voice.

Not wanting to end the conversation like that, Skuld asked, "What's the Auto Club and can I join it?"

"The Auto Club mainly creates vehicles to use in a race. As for joining, I guess you can, if we can get you signed up for college." Keiichi said, remembering how much Skuld enjoyed herself when she was working on the motor.

"The Ultimate force can help us there. It'll insure a success," Skuld said.

"Ultimate force?" Keiichi questioned, while raising one eyebrow.

"A program in Yggdrasil to insure a contract works out," Skuld said. Noticing Keiichi was about to ask another question, she said, " Yggdrasil is the supercomputer of Heaven and runs the universe."

"Oh," Keiichi muttered.

"I do have a question," Skuld asked.

"Ask away," Keiichi replied.

"Is there anyplace that sells ice cream this late?" Skuld asked.

"I don't know, But we can check on the way while we find a place to stay." Keiichi said.

-oOoOoOo-

_Back at the Men's dorm..._

"Hey which one of you guys messed with my motor?" A punk with a helmet asked.

"I think it was that Girl that Morisato had who messed with it, Sasuke" Tamiya said.

Sasuke thought for a minute as he inspected the motor. When he was done, Sasuke faced Tamiya with a big smile.

"She fixed it and saved me money. It was busted when I left and I was going to get a new one tomorrow. If she wants to join the Auto Club, she has my vote." Sasuke said.

"Are you going to try to steal her away from Morisato?" Otaki asked.

"Nah, that's not my thing." Sasuke replied.

* * *

The image then disappeared.

"Kinda short, wasn't it?" Urd asked.

"It was a little disturbing and sad to see myself like that..." Belldandy said.

"I can't really see Belldandy ban me from working on machines. I just can't," Skuld muttered.

"I might, if you were getting too far behind in your studies. But to that extent? I don't know," Belldandy replied.

"If it was longer, We might have seen a reason why that version of us was acting the way they were," Keiichi said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, the K-man is right. Besides, We shouldn't let it bother us. Skuld can you get it to view a continuation of a previously asked question?" Urd said.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea." Skuld said, as she went to the tv to implement the idea.

-oOoOoOo-

A thanks to Paladin313 for beta-reading this chapter


	3. What if Mara had hurt or killed Keiichi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh my goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

Once Skuld was done with her modifications, she sat down on the couch, between Keiichi and Belldandy.

"So anyone thought of a question?" Skuld asked looking around at everyone.

"Nope," Urd replied.

"I can't think of one," Belldandy answered.

"I'm coming up with a blank," Keiichi said.

Skuld sighed before saying, "What-if Machine, Random scenario!"

The Screen turned on with a blue screen.

On the Screen, was the question "What if Mara had hurt or killed Keiichi?"

"Oh no..." Belldandy muttered, becoming a bit distressed from whatever scenarios she was coming up with.

"Kinda morbid question it came up with, Skuld..." Urd said, looking at Skuld with an annoyed look.

"Maybe it won't turn out as bad as we think it might be?" Skuld replied, looking a bit ashamed or embarrassed.

Keiichi put his hand on Belldandy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Bell, Whatever Skuld's machine comes up with, it's not going to happen, so don't worry," Keiichi said.

"Even if it's an illusion, I don't want to see you get hurt." Belldandy replied.

The TV screen went fuzzy for a bit before an image appeared.

* * *

Because Tamiya and Otaki ordered him to, Keiichi was doing some quarter-mile engine testing in a truck they had modified. However, the truck now began to smoke heavily. Keiichi tried to hit the breaks, but they seemed to not respond.

"Oh man, He blew the cylinder head!" Otaki shouted.

"Why ain't duh fire extinguishers working?!" Tamiya yelled.

While everyone's attention was on the smoking truck, Belldandy lifted up her arms and chanted, "Calm yourselves, spirits of energy! In the name of Belldandy, Goddess of first class,...Bow thee to my command!"

Feeling that did the trick, Belldandy looked over at the truck while it traveled down the track. To her horror, the truck caught on fire. From what she could see of Keiichi, he was trying to get out of the truck, but he was having trouble opening the doors.

"It w-won't go out! Why?!" Belldandy asked, while starting to cry. She then looked up and yelled, "Can't they hear me?! Put out the fire! Spirits of water!"

Mara, while possessing Megumi, thought to herself, _'Hah! Nice surprise, huh? I've put your power under lock and key. So whatcha gonna do now Belldandy?'_

Mara then closed her eyes and slightly, nodded to herself in victory at causing the goddess some misfortune.

Only to open her eyes when she heard a sickening crash.

Glancing at the burning wreck, Mara thought to herself, _'Maybe I went a bit too far this time...'_

"Sora, call an ambulance!" Tamiya shouted, before running to the crashed truck.

"R-Right!" Sora replied before running to the phone in the pit and calling.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! Can youse hear me?!" Tamiya shouted when he got to the truck's door.

"Y...Yeah... " Keiichi muttered, showing that he was having a hard time staying conscious.

"Youse need to unbuckle youse-self and then get outta there!" Tamiya shouted.

-oOo-

Mara glanced at Belldandy.

When Mara saw Belldandy was paralyzed with horror, Mara then thought to herself, _'Shit... Gotta get outta here! No way am I stay around when she explodes!'_

Mara then unpossessed Megumi and left without anyone knowing. Due to Mara not being shocked out off Megumi, the power dampener spell still was in effect, but was slowly losing its power.

Megumi fell to her knees before waking up.

"Ah? Uh? Where am I?" Megumi asked while she was looking around. When she spotted the burning wreck, She had a sinking feeling that she somehow knew who was in the wreck as she muttered, "Oh no.."

-oOo-

Keiichi began to fumble around with the seat belt.

"Can't have that..." Senbei quietly said, from his hiding spot as he worked his bad luck magic.

"I... think... They're broken..." Keiichi muttered, still trying to unbuckle.

"Then cover youse face, Keiichi!" Tamiya shouted as he ripped off his shirt and tied it around his hand.

When Keiichi covered his face, Tamiya then hit the car door window with as much force as he could muster. The window broke into many tiny shards. What glass parts remained on the door, Tamiya removed by quickly swiping them with his shirt-covered hand. Once the opening was cleared, Tamiya took the shirt off his hand and tossed it away. He reached in and ripped the seatbeat off of Keiichi. After doing a quick check to make sure that Keiichi wasn't caught on anything, Tamiya pulled Keiichi out and began carrying him away from the wreck.

"Clear the area!" Tamiya shouted.

-oOo-

"B-Bell! What's going on?" Megumi asked in a scared voice, shaking Belldandy out of her frozen state.

"K-Keiichi... Please b-be alright..." Belldandy uttered as she fell to her knees began praying.

"No good..." Megumi muttered to herself. She wanted to go off and ask someone else, but didn't want to leave Belldandy like she was like this

Luckily, Otaki came up to them.

"Whatcha two doing?! We gotta get some distance and some cover!" Otaki loudly said.

"Help me get her up!" Megumi replied , as she tried to get Belldandy to stand back up.

Otaki nodded before shaking Belldandy a little. When she looked him in the eye, Otaki said, "Tamiya got Keiichi out of the truck." Otaki then spotted the ambulance and Keiichi being put into it. "He's being taken to the hospital right now!"

After hearing that, Belldandy quickly got up. She and Megumi then rode on Keiichi's Beemer to head to the hospital that he was taken to.

-oOo-

_Some time later..._

Belldandy and Megumi were sitting in a waiting room, hoping and praying that Keiichi would be safe. After awhile, Megumi decided that things were too quiet.

"Bell,could you help me with something?" Megumi asked.

Belldandy looked at her and asked, "What are you having problems with?"

"One moment, I'm riding my bike down an alley. Then next thing I know is... Well..." Megumi said, trailing off a bit. "I see my brother get in a crash."

Deciding that focusing on anything would be better than worrying needlessly, Belldandy pondered a little bit.

"Can you remember if you saw anything unusual?" Belldandy asked, with some concern showing.

Megumi tried to think back and see if she did, but then clutched her head, as if she had a sudden migraine.

"Megumi! Are you alright?!" Belldandy asked, with worry in her voice.

"Y-yeah... Dunno why, but my head hurts a bit for some reason..." Megumi answered. When she tried to think back again, the pain got worse.

When Belldandy saw that Megumi seemed to be going through worse and worse pain, Belldandy pleaded, "Please stop trying to remember if you saw anything unusual! It's hurting you!"

Megumi tried to reply with a comeback, but the pain was getting to be too much. So Megumi did as Belldandy asked and the pain suddenly stopped.

"Weird..." Megumi muttered.

"Perhaps it's been a long day?" Belldandy said.

"Maybe seeing my bro get in a crash is giving me some weird amnesia?" Megumi replied.

Urd walked in the room with Tamiya and Otaki.

"How are you holding up?" Urd asked.

"So-so..." Megumi answered.

Belldandy didn't respond, choosing instead to stare in the general direction Keiichi was in. Urd was about to ask Belldandy something, but stopped when she saw Belldandy's eyes.

To Urd's fear, Belldandy's eyes had grown as hard as steel, as if she spotted something she didn't like.

"I need to go do a few things..." Belldandy stated, almost robotically, as she left the room.

Tamiya was about to say something to keep Belldandy there, but was stopped by Urd, who held out her arm and shook her head.

Seeing Megumi get a bit angry at Belldandy's departure, Urd quickly said, "Megs, from what you know of Bell, you should know by now that Bell cares a lot for your brother. So maybe she left to vent her worry somewhere safe?"

"She could have done it here! What if something happens to Keiich while he's here and she's running about?" Megumi shouted, getting a bit hysterical.

Megumi calmed down when Urd placed her hands on Megumi's shoulders.

"Look... Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling that Keiichi will be alright," Urd said, with a slight smile.

"I... I hope so..." Megumi replied, looking at the door that Belldandy left though.

-oOo-

Senbei was on rooftop of a building near the hospital, looking for ways to make Keiichi's life even more miserable.

Senbei grinned as he found a way to cause Keiichi even more misfortune. Currently, Keiichi was being looked over be a doctor or two, who were making sure that they didn't miss anything in their inspection.

"A misdiagnosis will be the next-"Senbei said, before he was interrupted by being hit from the side. Senbei went flying for a little bit before crashing on the ground.

"Who dares to strike-" Senbei called out before he saw who had hit him.

Belldandy stood over the tiny Senbei. She was dressed in her fighting uniform of the Valkyries and was hold her staff. A look of grim determination shown on her face. A wave of terror went down Senbei's spine

"Oh merde!" Senbei yelled, before trying to escape the furious goddess. He didn't get very far before Belldandy pinned him down with the end of her staff.

"Senbei... Are you trying to do something to Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, in an scarily calm tone.

"No! Never!" Senbei answered, trying to push Belldandy's staff of him and failing.

"You're lying..." Belldandy replied, starting to push her staff down a little.

Senbei looked Belldandy in the eyes, hoping to find some mercy. When he saw the anger in Belldandy's eyes...

"I was following Mistress Mara's orders! She possessed some human and then ordered me to cause Keiichi misfortune!" Senbei cried out, hoping to escape Belldandy's wrath by deflecting it towards Mara.

Belldandy's eyes narrowed a bit as she studied Senbei.

"So it was another of Mara's schemes?" Belldandy asked.

Senbei nodded, hoping that Belldandy would leave him alone.

"If I find out you're lying... Or if you even try to come back to earth again.." Belldandy said, pushing her staff down a bit more.

"I'm telling the truth! Mercy! Please show mercy!" Senbei yelled out, as he began crying, either from the pain or from the terror he was feeling.

"Very well, I'll show you mercy, but only once..." Belldandy said, as she lifted up her staff to free Senbei. She then began rooftop jumping towards the abandoned arcade that Mara was hiding in.

Senbei continued to lay where Belldandy had pinned him down, too afraid to move while Belldandy was still in sight. He slowly began to get up, once she was out of sight.

"Mistress Mara, I don't know if you can hear me, But I quit," Senbei muttered, before he teleported back to Hell.

-oOo-

_At the abandoned arcade..._

Mara was playing a Space invaders arcade machine. However, something was bothering her.

"Dammit, I keep thinking I forgot something..." Mara muttered to herself, as she continued to play on the arcade machine. "Hey Senbei, you ever got the feeling you for...got..."

Mara's eyes widened at that moment.

"I never told him to stop..." Mara quietly said to herself.

Before she could do anything, Mara was violently slammed against the wall. Before she could regain her bearings, she was held against the wall by a staff being held against her throat. When her vision cleared a bit, Mara grew horrified when she saw a furious Belldandy.

"How dare you... How dare you try to kill Keiichi..." Belldandy uttered, with barely controlled anger in her voice.

Mara made a few noises, to signify to Belldandy that she wanted to speak. In less than a blink of an eye, Belldandy took her staff away from Mara's throat, but had replaced it with her hand gripped around Mara's throat.

"My job is to cause misfortune and to separate you from that human!" Mara yelled out, trying not to let her fear show.

"You nearly took someone's life in your pursuit of that goal..." Belldandy stated.

"So what? He ain't bound by doublet! And it would cause you a great amount of misfortune!" Mara shouted, trying even harder to hide her fear.

Belldandy replied by making her grip around Mara's throat become tighter.

"Keiichi is in the hospital because of you," Belldandy hissed. "He might not be able to race again, because of your actions..."

"So I might actually have taken away his dreams of racing..." Mara replied with a nasty grin.

Belldandy growled a bit before pulling Mara away from the wall a little bit. She then slammed Mara against the wall as hard as she could and repeated it a few times.

"If Keiichi dies or is unable to follow his dreams, I will make sure you regret even pondering about coming here," Belldandy said in a low and angry tone, as she let Mara's throat go. Mara dropped to the floor like a sack of brick.

"Ow..." Mara faintly muttered, as Belldandy began walking away. Before Belldandy left the the room, Mara lifted up a hand and raised her middle finger at Belldandy's back.

-oOo-

_A little while later..._

Belldandy walked into the waiting room, dressed back in her racing uniform. Urd was waiting here for her.

Before Belldandy could say anything, Urd said, "Keiichi is alright, the others are with him. Megumi is making sure that Tamiya and Otaki aren't hugging Keiichi in a way that makes his injuries worse. So what made you leave like that?"

Belldandy was silent for a few seconds, gathering her temper.

"Mara had possessed Megumi and summoned Senbei. Senbei and Mara are responsible for the crash Keiichi was in and for my magic not being able to work," Belldandy explained. There was a odd look on Belldandy's face that let Urd know that Belldandy just wanted to go see Keiichi.

"It seems like you're not telling me something, but I'll let it go for now. You'll have to tell me the other details later, Bell," Urd said, as she and Belldandy headed towards the room that Keiichi was in.

* * *

The Screen then went blank.

"I'm glad this never happened," Skuld said.

"Yeah, me too. Though if it did happen, I woulda been alongside Bell to deliver Mara one nasty UrdBolt," Urd said.

"Let's just be thankful that such an event never occurred," Belldandy said. She looked over at Keiichi and asked, "Isn't that right, Keiichi?"

"Y-yeah..." Keiichi muttered.

"So can anyone think of a question?" Skuld asked. "Or shall we watch a random question?"

-oOoOoOo-

Thank you, Ceroxon, for providing a few questions for a few chapters. I might not be able to write a story for all of them, but I'll give each a shot.


	4. Hild wins the angel eater event, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh my goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

The group thought about it for a few more minutes.

"I'd like to see another random question," Urd said.

Skuld frowned.

"Big sis? Keiichi?" Skuld asked.

"I would not mind seeing another random question," Belldandy replied.

"Me either," Keiichi answered.

Skuld shook her head with some disappointment.

"What-if Machine, Random scenario..." Skuld ordered.

The screen turned on with a blue screen. On the screen was the question, "What if Hild won during the Angel Eater incident?"

"And with that screen, I predict another slightly downer ending..." Urd grumbled, before an image appeared on the TV screen.

* * *

Lind crossed her arms as she prepared to use her boost.

"Here I go! ...To support two at one-" Lind said, before Belldandy disappeared. Lind was then immediately knocked back a few feet, but was still staying on her feet. In her former spot was Belldandy, who now had an annoyed look on her face. Before Lind could act, Belldandy disappeared again and reappeared behind Lind.

Lind was in the middle of turning around, when Belldandy delivered a double axe-handle to the back of Lind's head. Lind then fell to the ground, stubbornly holding to consciousness. Before Lind could get back up, Belldandy kicked her into a nearby wall of the temple.

"B-Big sis! Fight whatever hold that Devil has on you!" Skuld cried out. The currently nameless Devil that was hanging over Belldandy looked over at Skuld and the Devil's grin became a big bigger, making Skuld take a few more steps back.

Seeing that Belldandy was no longer surrounded by a wall of wind, Keiichi was about to rush over to her. He was stopped by someone shoving Cool Mint back in him. When Keiichi tried turning his head to face whoever was behind him, The person grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

Keiichi was shocked to see Peorth, dressed in a similar style of clothing as Chibi-Hild had made Belldandy wear. However, there was a few differences. Peorth's outfit was a slightly darker shade of red than Belldandy's and Peorth was wearing pantyhose. A cold chill went down Keiichi's spine when he saw Peorth's facial marks were slowly becoming purple.

"Hi, Keiichi!" Peorth cheered.

"Oh no..." Keiichi muttered, before Peorth shoved his face into her breasts and hugged him.

"As much as I'd like to have some fun, it's naptime for you," Peorth said, as she tightened her hug to prevent Keiichi from escaping.

Keiichi tried to wiggle out of Peorth's grasp, but she was too strong. He tried to duck down, but he stopped when he felt Peorth move one of her legs between his legs. After a bit more struggling, Keiichi was finding it harder to stay awake.

_'She's not holding me that tight...'_ Keiichi thought as he still tried to break away from Peorth.

A cold chill went down his back when he realized something.

_'If Hild had put a devil in both Belldandy and Peorth, what's stopping her from putting... One in... Urd.. It'd be... a snap for... her to make a sleeping...' _Keiichi thought, before he passed out.

"It worked!" Peorth cheered, as a female devil with short-cut light-red hair appeared behind her. Peorth's devil was wearing vines similar to Gorgeous Rose, but the thorns were a bit bigger. Peorth Devil then smirked.

"I told you the sleeping potion perfume would work on him. Now let the poor guy get some air before he takes in too much of the stuff. We don't want him sleeping for a week or two," Urd said, as she floated down from the sky. The only difference on her was that her facial markings were turning to a deep purple. A female devil appeared out of her back. It had long red hair and had some mist obscuring some parts of her body. Urd's devil's wings had a color scheme similar to World of Elegance's, except Urd's devil's left wing was white and her right wing was black, the reverse of World of Elegance's

"Oh no, Oh no Oh no!" Skuld hyperventilated, before making a run to where She saw Lind get kicked to. She didn't get very far before she saw Belldandy disappear from the corner of her eye.

Almost immediately, Skuld fell to her knees and curled up into a ball, hoping that Belldandy would go easy on her.

"Skuld..." Belldandy's voice called out in a concerned tone.

"J-just get it over with!" Skuld saw with a whimper and a tear rolling down her cheek. She shivered she felt Belldandy get closer.

When Skuld felt the touch of Belldandy's fingertips, Skuld jumped back a bit.

"I would never hurt you, Skuld..." Belldandy's voice said.

Slowly, Skuld looked up. She saw Belldandy on her knees. Belldandy had a look of worry on her face and the devil that was around Belldandy was nowhere to be seen.

"Big Sis! We gotta get your angel back," Skuld cried out, while the look of determination was retuning to her face.

Belldandy then gently smiled, making Skuld grow more confident.

"Now we got to-" Skuld said, before Belldandy pointed behind Skuld. When Skuld turned around, Belldandy's devil was waiting there and she was holding a spray bottle. With a few squirts from the bottle, Skuld then passed out in Belldandy's arms.

Lind was in process of getting up when she saw the Angel Eater grab Cool Mint out of Keiichi. Lind looked around and saw Mara holding onto Noble Scarlet, who had a growing look of fear as she watched the Angel Eater swallow Cool Mint.

"Oh shit..." Lind said, before passing out.

Chibi-Hild smiled.

-oOo-

_Some time later..._

Keiichi was slowly waking up. As his eyes began to opened, he felt a slight hangover as he muttered, "Eugh... Gotta stop going out drinking with Urd..."

Then he began to remember a part of what really had happened before he passed out. He quickly sat up and looked around.

He was now in a place that seemed like a really expensive hotel room. A quick glance down let Keiichi know that he was still wearing his clothes from before. When he saw some window curtains, he said to himself, "Let's see if I know where I am..."

He then got up and walked over to the window curtains. When he pulled them back, he was surprised to see what looked like a beach resort down below.

"Where am I?" Keiichi asked.

"We're in Lady Hild's domain, in one of the resort areas," Belldandy's voice said from behind Keiichi.

Keiichi then quickly turned around and had mixed feelings about seeing her at the door of the room. On one hand, he was glad to see a friendly face in this unknown place. On the other hand, Belldandy was wearing the outfit that Chibi-Hild had made her wear and Belldandy's facial symbols were a reddish-purple.

"B-Bell?" Keiichi asked, hoping that Belldandy wasn't going to act like Mara and try to make his life miserable.

To Keiichi's surprise, Belldandy rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Did Peorth hurt you when she went after you? She said she didn't, but I wanted to make sure by asking you," Belldandy asked, with some concern in her voice.

Keiichi blushed a bit when he remembered what Peorth did to make him pass out.

"I-I'm okay, Bell. Peorth didn't hurt me." Keiichi said. He looked around a bit, half-expecting an attack as he asked,"Where Urd, Peorth, and Skuld?"

"Urd is talking about a few things with her mother at a nice little restaurant on the beach. Peorth went to go shopping at a nearby mall. Skuld and Lind still asleep in their rooms," Belldandy answered, as she let Keiichi go. He then gained a bit of a determined look on his face.

"Where's your angel and everyone else's angels?" Keiichi asked.

"Hild took them from the Angel Eater and placed them in some containers to be her trophies in her private hall," Belldandy answered. "But enough of that. I do believe Blue Lance would like to look you over."

"Blue Lance?" Keiichi asked, with a look of confusion.

Belldandy gained a lustfully naughty smile on her face as her devil appeared. Belldandy's devil had the same look.

"My devil," Belldandy said.

"N-Now, Bell... You aren't quite yourself..." Keiichi said, as he began backing away from Belldandy.

Belldandy began to walk forward to Keiichi. Blue Lance blew kisses at him

"I feel more free, less restricted..." Belldandy said. Realizing that trying to reason with Belldandy like this was pointless at the moment, Keiichi tried a different argument.

"What about Skuld? She worked hard to re-gain her angel and Hild just ruined her efforts!" Keiichi stated. Belldandy stopped in place, with a slightly guilty look on her face. Blue Lance looked down at Belldandy, wanting to see how Belldandy would reply.

After a few moments, the guilty look went away.

"She'll then just have to work to gain a devil of her own..." Belldandy said, with a nonchalant shrug as she then stopped walking to Keiichi.

"But will that make her happy?" Keiichi asked, as he began hoping and praying that he would break though and make Belldandy fight whatever influence that Blue Lance had on her.

"Skuld will be happy when she learns that she can work on machines as much as she wants in this place. She even has a bit of a rival in a demon named Mokkurkalfi," Belldandy answered while gaining a smirk that would look more at home on Urd's face, especially when she thinks she's winning the argument.

"What about all the magic stuff you were trying to teach Skuld?" Keiichi asked, as he stopped walking away from Belldandy.

"I'll still teach her, but I won't be as strict as before," Belldandy said. Blue Lance smiled before returning to her place inside of Belldandy.

"You weren't strict at all," Keiichi replied, taking a step forward.

"Oh, but I was. I was slowly weaning Skuld off her machines and pushing her towards using only spells," Belldandy replied.

"But aren't gods and goddesses supposed to be better at spells than at machines?" Keiichi asked stopping in place.

"Keiichi, that was under the assumption that there weren't machines that can drain a god or goddess of their energy," Belldandy replied.

"What? What are you saying?" Keiichi asked, as he not quite understood what Belldandy was saying.

"Heaven believes that machines can never equal the magical might of either Heaven or Hell. Hild and a demon called Hagal had Mokkurkalfi create a energy draining machine," Belldandy replied. "So while machines might not be able to go directly toe-to-toe with a God or Demon, they are able to level the playing field in a way."

Keiichi opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.

Deciding to change the subject, Belldandy asked, "How about we go to the beach? "

"I'd... I'd like some time alone... I need to think about a few things..." Keiichi answered. Belldandy was about to head to the door when Keiichi asked, "Can I contact Megumi or my parents?"

Belldandy put her hand on her chin as she thought about it.

"I'll have to go ask Lady Hild, but I'll be back shortly," Belldandy answered.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Keiichi said. Belldandy quickly kissed him on the cheek before she left the room.

Keiichi felt the spot where Belldandy's lips had touched as he thought, _'Hopefully, I'll be able to find a way to return you to normal, before you decide to try to seduce me into accepting things as they currently are...'_

* * *

The screen then went blank.

"Yup, called it," Urd said, with some annoyance in her voice.

"Well... There is some hope in that scenario that Keiichi would be able to get everything back to normal..." Belldandy said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well... I guess the downer ending are to be expected, in a way. After all, how many times have we won against Mara and Hild by the skin of our teeth?", Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, you're right..." Skuld replied. "Let's take a bit of a break to get some snacks before we go onto the next question."

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note:

Another round of thanks to Ceroxin for this chapter's question.

On my forum is a list of the questions I'll be trying to write.

A link to my forum is on my profile or just use the search engine on this site and look for "HotelKatz's Hut" after setting the search engine to "Find Forum".


	5. Lind the trainee wishgranter, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

After everyone left the kitchen, they sat down back in their previous spots.

Belldandy had some tea with her, along with some cookies. Skuld had a small bowl of ice cream. Urd and Keiichi were holding medium-size bowls of popcorn.

"Well, did anyone think of any questions?" Skuld asked, almost pleading in her voice.

Urd thought for a few moments, while Keiichi and Bell merely pondered.

"Yeah, I got one. What if Lind was assigned by mistake to the Goddess Relief Office in her youth while someone else took her place in Valkyrie training?" Urd asked.

The TV screen quickly came up with an image of a poleaxe and a pair of wings before it started to play the video.

* * *

A 13-year old Lind stared at an envelope that she was holding. Any onlookers would have been a bit worried about her breathing a bit too quickly.

"This is it... A way for me to summon my other wing..." Lind said to her angel, Spear Mint. Spear Mint was getting a bit worried about her Master hyperventilating a bit too much.

"_Should you open the letter or shall I, mistress?" _Spear Mint asked.

"I will, Spear Mint. I'm just... a bit excited over getting this," Lind said, as she carefully opened the envelope and then took out the letter.

"We are proud to accept you, Lind..." Lind said as she read the letter.

Spear Mint smiled, but her smile soon vanished when she noticed Lind's face falling.

"To the Goddess Relief Office?!" Lind yelled, shaking in either rage or shock.

"_M-maybe whoever sent you the letter made a mistake?" _Spear Mint asked, hoping to somehow calm Lind down.

After taking a few breaths, Lind answered with, "Maybe they did..."

"_So let's go correct the mistake!" _Spear Mint cheered, before returning to her place in Lind.

Lind then walked rather quickly to the Divine Assignment Bureau.

-oOo-

After waiting in the waiting room, Lind was called in to see the counselor. The counselor was short-haired, pink-haired goddess wearing a outfit similar to a business outfit from Earth, but had some gold runes here and there on the outfit. The counselor's room had quite a few motivational signs all over. She also had a fairly basic terminal.

"I believe you've made a bit of a mistake," Lind said.

"How so?" The counselor asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"I sent in a form to be assigned to the Valkyries. I received a congratulations letter for joining the Goddess Relief Helpline," Lind said, with a small 'tick' mark appearing on her head.

"Huh... That is a bit of an oversight... I'll see what I can do, it will only take me a few minutes," The Counselor replied, before turning to type a few things on her terminal.

After about five minutes, Lind was about to ask something when the counselor said, "Ah, you'll be able to transfer in about a week or so."

Lind let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Does this mean I have to go in for training in the Goddess Relief Helpline?" Lind asked, as she started to cheer up.

"Would a Valkyrie or Valkyrie-in-training avoid a mission, simply because she didn't want to do it?" The counselor asked, raising and eyebrow.

Lind's eyes narrowed as she glared.

"Low blow..."Lind muttered.

"Perhaps you might change your mind afterwords and choose to stay at the Goddess Relief Helpline?" the counselor said.

"I doubt it..." Lind said. "May I leave now?"

"You may," The counselor replied. Lind bowed before leaving the room.

The counselor sighed.

"Love is what's needed, Lind. I hope you learn that sooner than later..." The Counselor muttered, before going back to playing on her terminal.

-oOo-

_An hour later..._

Lind was in another waiting room. This one was at the Goddess Relief Helpline center. A few other goddesses-in-training had been there as well, but unlike Lind, they had applied to work there. Lind chose to try to ignore them by reading a weapons catalog.

The door opened and another young goddess entered. When she slightly gasped at Lind looking a bit grouchy, she gasped a little in surprise. The others in the room shook their heads, the the new arrival ignored them.

"Hello there! I'm Belldandy!" The new arrival said in a kind voice.

"Hello, I'm Lind," Lind replied, not looking away from her catalog.

"What seemed to be troubling you?" Belldandy asked, sitting near Lind.

"The assignment bureau sent me here instead of where I wanted to go," Lind replied.

"Did you go and tell them they made a mistake?" Belldandy asked leaning a bit closer to Lind.

"Yes, and they told me it would be a week before I could transfer," Lind answered.

"Where did you want to go?" Belldandy asked, as she looked at Lind's catalog.

"The Valkyries. And to answer your next question, I won't tell you why," Lind said, as she turned a page.

"Can I guess why?" Belldandy asked.

"There's no point. You'd never be able to get it right," Lind said. When she glanced over at Belldandy, Lind was surprised to see the amount of determination blazing in Belldandy's eyes.

"I bet I can..." Belldandy replied, losing the kind voice for a few moments.

"Whatever..." Lind said, a bit pleased at how determinate Belldandy was. Lind thought to herself, _'Maybe I might be able to get her to transfer along with me? It'd be a waste to keep her here...'_

Belldandy stared at Lind for a few moments.

"It has something to do with your angel," Belldandy said.

Lind briefly shook in place.

"I never said you could guess, so it doesn't count!" Lind said, a bit too quickly. "And you're wrong anyways!"

Belldandy shrugged a little, but she smiled at how close her first guess seemed to be right, going by how Lind reacted.

-oOo-

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Lind," Belldandy said, as she left with her trainer.

When Lind was the only one left in the waiting room, she sighed.

"I thought Belldandy would never leave me alone... I meant it when I said I was fine being left alone. Who does she think she is by claiming I was trying to get someone to reach me?" Lind muttered to herself.

Lind sensed Spear Mint wanted to say something.

"Alright, you can come out..." Lind said, leaning forward a bit. Spear Mint then appeared out of Lind.

_Maybe she was a bit right, mistress... Sometimes those who need help are the ones who proclaim they don't need help... Your teachers did have that as a lesson..." _Spear Mint said as she floated to the side.

"Yeah, well... Erm mun..." Lind muttered, not liking something like that being put in front of her. She then said, "Well.. I think I'll try saving up for a poleaxe..."

"_You're avoiding the issue..." _Spear Mintsaid with a frown.

"What issue?" Lind asked, as she leaned in closer to the catalog.

Speak Mint closed her eyes and shook her head a little. With a sigh, she went back to her place within Lind.

"The one about being a jerk to avoid people, but really wanting someone to listen to your problems, you little ingrate!" A slightly-angry feminine voice called out. Lind jumped in her seat a bit when she had heard the voice.

Lind quickly looked around to see the owner of the voice. She was surprised to see at the doorway, a goddess wearing a red-and-black sarape over some gray workout clothes. Her hair was short and black, but was a slight mess, as the hair needed to be combed a little.

"Who are you?" Lind asked, narrowing her eyes at the goddess.

"Are you Lind?" The goddess asked, Not even bothering to answer, as she stared back at Lind in the eyes.

"Yes, but who are you?" Lind asked in return.

"I'm Castile, and your trainer while you're here," The goddess replied.

"It won't be long, only a week at most," Lind said, as she put away her magazine.

"Heh... So what are you really aiming for, then?" Castile asked, as her angry tone started to become a bit more friendly.

"The Valkyries," Lind replied.

Castile said nothing, as she continued to stare Lind in the eyes still. After a few seconds, Castile looked away and rubbed her chin.

"Well, I do know a couple of things that might help you in either the Goddess Relief Helpline or the Valkyries... They're easy to learn, so we can get started today," Castile said as she began to head out of the waiting room. "So follow me and we'll start at one of the training grounds. I think Number 6 is free."

"What are they and what makes you think I can use them in the Valkyries?!" Lind loudly said.

"Quiet down, blue. I was a combat medic before I started here. I was able to learn a few things here and there that I still use today," Castile replied, as she and Lind left the Goddess relief helpline building.

"My name's not blue, it's Lind!" Lind loudly said.

"And for that, the first lesson will be patience and meditation!" Castile cackled, making Lind groan a little.

The screen then went blank.

"Huh... Kinda short..." Urd muttered.

"Well, I think it was a good starting point for a story," Belldandy said.

"The Lind in the story was quite different from the Lind we know," Skuld replied.

"Wasn't it missing something? Like what about the person was put into Lind's place? What happened with them?" Keiichi asked.

"We'll find out when we revisit this question later," Skuld answered.

Urd then thought to herself,_'I wonder... just how would everything be if I was the goddess the granted Keiichi's wish?'_

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: A thanks to Shortchannel4 for this question and thanks to V fisher for pointing out a spelling mistake I made

And yes, the next question will be about Urd.


	6. Urd the wishgranter, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"So does anyone have a question?" Skuld asked.

"Yeah, I do," Urd said. She walked up to the microphone and asked, "What if I was the goddess who granted Keiichi's wish?"

"Can't say I'm surprised..." Keiichi muttered quietly to himself, as Urd sat back down.

"She did ask a similar question about Skuld..." Belldandy commented.

"Eh, it's something I've been thinking about," Urd replied.

* * *

Keiichi was sitting around by the phone.

_'What was the excuse they gave? Real men don't need an answering machine? Peh... They just ran outta money after that last race,' _Keiichi thought with a frown.

Keiichi glanced at the tv in the nearby closet. According to one other the other guys in the dorm, the thing was busted, but whoever could fix it, they could have it.

"Might as well see if I can fix it... I have nothing better to do..." Keiichi muttered to himself, as he went off to go get some tools from his room.

-oOoOoOo-

_In The Goddess Relief Helpline center..._

Belldandy was sitting by her phone, awaiting for her next caller.

"Hiya, Bell!" Urd said, as she suddenly appeared, making Belldandy jump a little.

"Hello, Urd. What brings you here?" Belldandy asked.

"I was told to deliver this letter to you and then I could have an extended vacation," Urd said, as she handed a letter over to Belldandy.

Belldandy opened the letter as Urd began walking away.

"Wait, Urd! This letter also has some orders for you!" Belldandy cried out. Urd stopped in her tracks and slumped over a little.

"I just _knew _my vacation wouldn't come that easily..." Urd muttered as she walked back over to Belldandy. Urd sighed as she asked, "So what are my orders?"

"According to the letter, you will have to... take my next call?" Belldandy uttered, looking a bit confused.

"Let me see that!" Urd said, taking the letter from Belldandy. Urd read the letter several times. "Well, I'll be..."

"It is unusual..." Belldandy said, a bit worried.

"Oh relax. Whatever will happen will be on my file. I just go in, grant a wish, and I'll be back before you can grab a cup of tea," Urd replied, as she handed the letter back to Belldandy. "Sorry about grabbed the letter from you..."

"It's alright, we both were surprised," Belldandy said, cheering up a bit.

-oOo-

Half an hour later,Keiichi plugged in the TV after he finished the repairs.

"And the final test..." Keiichi said to himself. When one of the basic stations appeared on the screen, Keiichi smiled as he sat next to the phone.

"Well, being left alone isn't all bad. No one is telling me to change the channel," Keiichi muttered. Then his stomach growled.

After shrugging, Keiichi picked up the phone and began dialing for some take-out.

-oOo

"So how do I know when he'll-" Urd was asking before a buzzing noise occurred.

"The client is calling now," Belldandy said ,as she watching the ringing phone.

Urd picked up the phone as Belldandy pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. On a nearby wall, a television screen appeared.

"Hello, you've reached the Goddess Technical Help line. We will be there in just a moment to grant your access request." Urd said before hanging up.

"Why were you using an old name for the Goddess Relief Helpline?" Belldandy asked.

"Because I'm not an actual member of the GRH, I decided to use the old name," Urd replied as she headed to the Television screen.

-oOo-

"Wrong number..." Keiichi muttered, as he hanged up the phone before starting to dial again.

He didn't touch the second button on the keypad before he noticed the TV suddenly began to glow brighter.

"What the..." Keiichi mouthed as he saw a pair of legs exit the TV screen. He continued to stare as the rest of the body exited the TV screen. When the lights dimmed back to normal, Keiichi was shocked to see a beautiful woman with her eyes closed as she was crouching on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hello, I'm-" She said before she heard a 'thump' noise. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Keiichi had fainted.

"Aw crap... I didn't even get to introduce myself..." Urd muttered.

-oOo-

A few moments later, Keiichi woke up.

"What a crazy dream..." Keiichi said to himself, as he started to sit up.

"Wanna tell me about it?" a feminine voice said from beside Keiichi.

Keiichi opened his eyes in shock and turned to face the person besides him.

"Hi there. I'm Urd, the goddess of love," Urd said, as she was reading some manga she found.

"Uh... I'm Keiichi Morisato... What are you doing here?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, I'm here to grant you a wish!" Urd said, as she put down the manga.

"You can't stay here! It's a-" Keiichi said, before Urd placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"A guy's only dorm. I know, I looked around while you were out cold. Speaking of which, why'ja pass out on me?" Urd asked, as she took her fingers off Keiichi's lips.

"Well... I've never seen a woman exit the TV through the screen," Keiichi answered.

Before Urd could speak, she looked at the door. Keiichi turned to look at the door as well.

The door then slammed open, with Tamiya, Otaki, and the rest of the guys residing in the dorm entering.

"Morisato! Anyone call?" Tamiya asked.

"Don't throw me out! I didn't bring her in, she came in by herself!" Keiichi cried out, waving his arms.

"Who are you talking about?" Otaki asked.

"Her!" Keiichi pointed. When he and the other guys in the dorm looked at where Keiichi was pointing at, Keiichi was surprised to see that Urd was no longer there.

"Look Keiichi, while we would throw youse out fer bringing in a girl, we ain't gonna throw youse out for having an 'imaginary' girlfriend," Tamiya said, making the other guys laugh.

-oOo-

_Hours later, when the other guys in the dorm had fallen asleep..._

Keiichi was looking out the window of the living room.

"Hiya!" Urd said, appearing right behind Keiichi.

Before Keiichi could scream in shock, Urd covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's let the others sleep while we conduct our 'business'..." Urd whispered/ She then took her hand off Keiichi's mouth.

"Do you know how long I was mocked?" Keiichi asked, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Two and a half hours. It stopped when they discovered you fixed that TV and they then went to go watch _Takeshi's Castle,_" Urd answered.

"Why did you disappear?" Keiichi asked.

"Hey, I know when to hide myself to avoid trouble!" Urd said, with some pride in her voice.

"Can't argue with you there. I would have gotten thrown out if you had stayed," Keiichi replied, as he started to calm down a little.

"Anyways, let's get to business. I'm here because you are eligible for a wish, but only one wish. So don't be a smartass and wish for more wishes," Urd said.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"I'll just say 'since you can do that on your own, your wish is granted', and then leave without doing anything," Urd said.

"I don't get it," Keiichi asked.

"it would be... wishing for more wishes without specifying that I have to actually grant them," Urd explained.

"Oh..." Keiichi muttered. He smirked as he then said, "So which of my dorm mates put you up to this?"

"Huh?" Urd uttered, a bit confused.

"C'mon... There's no way you are a god-" Keiichi said, before Urd grabbed his head, with her hand covering his mouth again.

"Listen here, you little pipsqueak! I am a goddess, the goddess of love. And if you don't believe me..." Urd growled, as she brought her other hand near Keiichi's face. She then created an orb of fire and Lightning. "I'll use one of my UrdBolts on you..."

Keiichi's eyes widened as he watched the fire and lightning swirl around in the orb. He whimpered a little bit. Somehow, that made Urd calm down a bit. When she realized what she had done, she let Keiichi go.

"Sorry about that... I've had a lot of people deny my goddesshood and a human saying it... kinda ticked me off..." Urd said, backing away from Keiichi a bit. She also undid the Urdbolt.

After Keiichi calmed down a little, he asked, "Why are you backing away?"

"I thought you'd need some space after I nearly used an UrdBolt on you..." Urd replied, as she stopped backing away.

"Oh... Makes sense..." Keiichi said.

"So... Wanna make your wish now? Or would you like a day to think about it?" Urd asked.

_'Better to wish sooner than later. That way I'll avoid upsetting her...' _Keiichi thought. He then said, "I'll wish now."

"So what would you like to wish for?" Urd asked, posing in a flirty way.

"Let's talk about possible wishes first. You did say I have only one wish," Keiichi replied.

"Yeah... You got a point there," Urd muttered as she sat down on the couch in the room.

Keiichi looked at the floor as he pondered.

"So what if I were to wish some like that you'd be by my side forever?" Keiichi asked. When Urd didn't reply, Keiichi looked up.

Urd stared Keiichi in the eyes for a minute. Her right hand seemed to be grasping at something and some sparkles appeared around it every so often.

"I'll be honest. You seem a bit short for my tastes, but you do seem to be healthy, kind, and honest," Urd said, as her right hand stopped grasping at the air. She gained a smirk for some reason.

Keiichi took a few breaths before asking, "So what were you doing with your right hand?"

"Area-wide scan spell. To compare you against the other guys here," Urd replied.

Keiichi frowned and looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"Oh cheer up! I know one part of you that's bigger than the others here," Urd said, with her smirk turning into a smile.

Keiichi then blushed.

"Let-Let's talk about something else..." Keiichi muttered.

"Eh... So what else would you like to wish for, if you're not going to wish for that?" Urd asked.

"What about being richer?" Keiichi asked.

"With your current luck, you'd be poor again in a week or two," Urd answered.

"Oh... Well, thanks for warning me about it..." Keiichi muttered.

"Wishing for fame is a bad idea as well. You'd either never get a moment of peace or you'd be famous for something you'd rather not be," Urd quickly said, as she leaned back on the couch.

"...Thanks again..." Keiichi replied. After a few minutes, he said, "It seems that wishing to be with you is the only thing that won't backfire..."

Urd beamed with pride slightly as she said, "Thanks, but can't you think of something else?"

"Not really... Most of the stuff I thought of was either some parts that I could get in time, or some stuff that would be taken away by the other guys in the dorm," Keiichi muttered.

Urd sighed.

"Well, I was going to go on a vacation... But eh... I was planning on coming to this earth for it, so I guess it doesn't matter.." Urd said to herself. When she noticed Keiichi was about to apologize, she quickly said, "Relax, The only difference between a heaven-approved vacation and granting your wish is that I'm allowed to use more power with your wish. So it works out for the both of us."

Keiichi let out a sigh of relief.

"So with that out of the way, I wish-" Keiichi said, before Urd rushed over and covered his mouth.

"Keiichi, do you have a place besides the dorm to stay at?" Urd asked.

Keiichi shook his head no. Urd sighed a little.

"When a god or goddess grants a wish, a beam of light comes out of our forehead mark. It tends to be loud and destroys anything above us. That will wake everyone here, while we're in this room," Urd explained. "So let's head to the roof and then you can get your wish"

Keiichi nodded. Urd then let go of Keiichi, and asked, "So do you have a way up to the roof, or shall I carry you there?"

"There's a pull down latter in the hallway, and a hatch in the attic." Keiichi said, as he walked towards the hallway.

"Alright. Just one thing..." Urd replied as she followed him.

"What?" Keiichi asked, as he reached to the string for the latter.

"Catch me after I grant the wish. I'll be passed out for a few seconds, And I'd rather not hit the ground from the roof of a second story dorm," Urd replied.

As he pulled down the latter, Keiichi said, "There's some rope in the attic. We could use it and make sure that neither of us will fall off."

Urd smiled as she said, "Thanks."

-oOo-

_On the roof of the dorm..._

Keiichi and Urd had used a rope to tie themselves to each other and also to something to prevent them from falling off the roof. Keiichi stood below Urd, and was prepared to catch her.

"Ready!" Urd said. Keiichi nodded.

"And with that... I wish that you'd be by my side forever!" Keiichi declared.

Keiichi then watched Urd float up in the air, with her forehead mark glowing. A light burst out of the mark and seemed to reach into the skies When the glow stopped, she began to fall, but Keiichi caught Urd.

A few moments later, Urd woke up.

"So where will you be staying until I can find a place for us to move into?" Keiichi asked, as Urd got out of his grasp.

"Look, don't worry about it. I have my ways, like this!" Urd said, changing into a Mini-Urd.

"Oh..." Keiichi muttered. "So let's head back to my room and go to sleep."

Urd nodded, as she followed him back to his room.

* * *

The Screen then went blank.

"Huh... Kinda interesting, the Urd in it seemed to be wiser than this Urd..." Skuld said.

"Hey, watch your mouth, brat!" Urd said, resisting the urge to use an UrdBolt on Skuld.

Keiichi chose to say nothing, as he was worried about putting his foot in his mouth if he tried to say anything.

"I wonder how the me in the video would react to the Keiichi and Urd relationship... The one in the Skuld video clearly didn't like Skuld and Keiichi being together. In fact, she was starting to shape up as the villain in that story..." Belldandy said, mostly to herself.

Urd pondered the question.

"I bet she'd be shocked and horrified," Urd replied with a slight shrug.

"So any more questions?" Skuld asked.

-oOo

Author's note:

A round of thanks to D.J. Scales and Hin247 for this week's question.

I'm going to take a bit of a break from this fic to concentrate on my 'Another blade in a second' fic. It's a Love Hina fic. Don't worry, I'll have another What-if chapter up by January 11th.

If you're in the mood for a Urd/Keiichi fic, go read 'Probation' by Kindled Chime. It has a similar premise to this chapter, but it's a dead fic as far as I know at the moment. Heck, I don't even know if Kindled Chime even comes to this site anymore.

I rewrote the ending of the question because the characters seemed off.


	7. Keiichi and his angel, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"I do, or rather, Wasp of the Blue Lance does," Welsper said, as she wandered into the room. Upon viewing the what-if machine, she asked, "Can this contraption hear Angel voices?"

"Yes. And it's not a contraption, it's a viewing device!" Skuld loudly pouted. Belldandy then hugged Skuld to calm her down a bit.

Wasp of the Blue Lance came out of Welsper's back and floated near the Microphone. Her mouth moved a bit. She and Welsper then went over to the couch, by Belldandy's side.

The TV screen was fuzzy for a little bit before an image appeared.

* * *

"Are you alright? There's nothing wrong with your body?" Belldandy asked, with concern showing in her tone.

"Hahaha... I'm fine, it's not my first time," Keiichi replied, as he continued to move the table.

"If you say so..." Belldandy said.

"In a little bit, I'm going to use a diagnosis spell on you and the devil, Keiichi," Urd said. When he looked over at her, she said, "For health reasons. You're like the first human to support an angel and then a devil!"

"She's an angel as well," Keiichi replied. Before Urd could say anything, Keiichi then said, "She's decided to be an angel now, like you decided to be a goddess."

After opening and closing her mouth in shock, Urd said, "Bell... you do the spell later. I-I-I need time to think about a few things."

Urd rushed off before anyone could say anything. Belldandy, however noticed the feelings in Urd's eyes. It was shock and horror.

"Keiichi, do you need any help with cleaning the room?" Belldandy asked, while looking in the direction where Urd left.

"Go help her, I'll be alright," Keiichi answered, as he set down the table. With his head facing the two other goddesses in the room, he said, "You guys will help if I or Bell need anything, right?"

"Well... Yes. It is the duty of a goddess to help," Peorth responded. Skuld nodded in response.

"Call if you or Urd needs our help, big sis," Skuld said.

"I will, if the situation requires it," Belldandy replied before leaving the room.

-oOo-

Belldandy was waiting outside of Urd's room some time later.

_'Hopefully, she's had enough time to calm down a bit...'_ Belldandy thought, before she knocked on Urd's door a few times.

"Whooossseee that?" Urd's voice drunkenly slurred.

"It's me and I'd like to make sure you're alright, Urd," Belldandy replied, with concern in her voice.

"Yaaahhh... the hypocrite is fine!" Urd's voice said. "C'mon in and see!"

Belldandy slowly opened up the door. Urd was sitting on the floor, surrounded by ten empty bottles. She was clearly drunk.

"Urd... is everything alright? You normally don't drink this many this fast..." Belldandy said, as she stepped into the room.

"It's alright... Most of 'em only had a quarter left... heh... Quarter..." Urd said with a chuckle.

"What troubles you, Urd?" Belldandy asked.

"What troubles me? Heh heh heh..." Urd said, continuing to chuckle. "Yooouuuu wanna know what 'troubles' me?"

Belldandy nodded. Urd took a large gulp from a bottle she was holding

"I... just put myself..." Urd said, putting the bottle down. "The same... damn... level... as those idiots in Heaven."

"Urd-" Belldandy said before Urd interrupted her.

An angry look appeared on Urd's face as she yelled, "I made the same damn mistake! I'm no better than they are! Why should I even-"

"You're better than they are because you feel remorse and want to make up for it," Belldandy interrupted.

"Screw you, Bell, screw you! Out of all the people in the temple, I should have been the one who shouldn't have looked at her like she was a devil!" Urd yelled, as she was getting up.

"Urd, calm down," Belldandy said, with a stern look on her face.

"Why should I?!" Urd yelled as she began stomping over to Belldandy. "Why... should..."

She then fell forwards, into Belldandy's arms.

"Or I'll use a sleeping spell..." Belldandy said, as she brought Urd over to her bed. After a moment, Belldandy thought, _'I should let Peorth know that I might not be able to be out there in time...'_

-oOo-

A Mini-Belldandy flew into the living room. Keiichi was putting some dishes that had fallen down, Peorth was in the middle of using a repair spell to fix a few of the broken ones. Skuld was checking the TV to make sure it was alright.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked, once he saw her fly in.

"I might not be able to be of help at the moment," Mini-Belldandy said, as she bowed for forgiveness. "Peorth, could you use a diagnosis spell on Keiichi?"

"I'd be happy to help," Peorth said. "Is something wrong with Urd?"

"The current matter upset her a little..." Mini-Belldandy replied.

"Was it something I said?" Keiichi asked.

"...I do not know for certain," Mini-Belldandy said. "When Urd wakes up, I'll let you know when I've found out from her."

"Okay, I hope she'll be alright..." Keiichi said.

"I hope so too..." Mini-Belldandy said, before she left to rejoin her main self.

Skuld was getting ready to bomb Keiichi out of anger that he might have hurt Urd. Before she could...

"Keiichi, shall I use the diagnosis spell on you now or later?" Peorth asked.

A few seconds of thought later, Keiichi answered, "Better to do it now instead of later."

Skuld watched as Peorth stood over Keiichi. Peorth's hands glowed as they maneuvered in circles over Keiichi for a minute or two.

"Nothing seems off at the moment, but someone should use the spell again tomorrow," Peorth said, as she went back to her task of repairing the broken dishes. She thought to herself, _'I wonder if humans can hold a devil better than a goddess? For Keiichi's sake, I hope so.'_

-oOo-

_A few hours later..._

Belldandy was pleased to see Urd waking up, but the groans let Belldandy know that Urd had a hangover.

"Eurgh... Bell... You're here... Never a good sign... How much did I drink and who do I have to apologize to?" Urd groaned.

"Nothing bad happened. Keiichi is carrying an angel," Belldandy said, as she used a special healing spell to alleviate Urd's hangover.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Now I remem..." Urd replied, before shutting up as she remembered why she drank. "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Urd, language..." Belldandy said.

"You don't understand! I thought I was better than those idiots! And I went and made the same mistake they did!" Urd exclaimed. Belldandy crossed her arms.

"Urd,you are better than they are, simply by recognizing you made a mistake. If it still bothers you, go apologize to Keiichi," Belldandy said.

"... Yeah... I should..." Urd muttered. Her eyes grew bright as she said, "I know! I'll make it up to him by brewing him a special potion! I just need to figure out-"

Belldandy coughed to get Urd's attention.

"I never said anything about making it up to him, just apologizing if the matter still bothers you," Belldandy said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go," Urd said, as she got off her bed.

-oOo-

Keiichi, Peorth, and Ksuld were in the living room.

"Hey, Kei. I need to tell you something," Urd said as she entered.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm sorry for calling your angel a devil. I really shouldn't have done it, Urd said, as she looked away a little bit.

"It's alright, you didn't mean anything malicious by it," Keiichi replied, giving a small smile.

"Look, What I did, I thought I was better than that. So if there's anything I can do, just let me know!" Urd said, as she faced Keiichi with a grin. One that was well-meaning and all too familiar.

"You don't have to do anything..." Keiichi said, a bit worried from all the trouble he got when Urd had that grin.

"What about you, Skuld?" Peorth asked.

"What, me? What did I do wrong?" Skuld asked back, not sure what Peorth was asking about.

"You made the same error that Urd did," Peorth answered.

"What about you!?" Skuld yelled.

"Technically, I never referred to her as either an angel or a devil," Peorth replied with a smirk.

Skuld grumbled for a little bit before saying, "Keiichi, I'm sorry for making the same mistake Urd did by referring to your angel as a devil," Skuld said, as she looked down to avoid looking at Keiichi.

"It's alright," Keiichi replied.

"How about we cheer things up a little? Keiichi, could you bring out your angel?" Belldandy asked.

"Al-alright," Keiichi said. _'Alright, let's show you off a bit to cheer everyone up...'_

The Spiky blue-haired former-devil appeared out of Keiichi's back. She then hugged Keiichi from behind, with her arms draped around his chest. She smiled a bit smugly at Belldandy. Belldandy's smile became slightly strained.

"... Am I seeing things or is Big Sis and Keiichi's angel having a bit of territory claim fight?" Skuld asked.

"Considering that Keiichi's angel is heavily influenced by Bell's emotions..." Urd replied. She then grew a bit of a smile. "Things will be very interesting around here over the next few days..."

-oOo-

_The next day, before breakfast..._

Belldandy was using the Diagnosis spell on Keiichi, making the same gestures as Peorth did the other day.

"...And comparing to Peorth's results... It seems you will need to eat more to keep up energy for you and your angel," Belldandy said.

"Another reason to eat more of your delicious food, Bell," Keiichi said with a grin.

Belldandy smiled back before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I was looking forward to asking you and your angel to do a few spells to test things, but the stuff last night sufficed. You getting teleported to the bath and then wrapped up in a cot were pretty amusing..." Urd said with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny..." Keiichi muttered, as his stomach growled a little.

_Inside Keiichi's soul... _

The Currently nameless angel frowned a bit. Whether it was at Urd for mocking Keiichi, or at Belldandy for making him smile, she didn't know. However, she did know that within herself, the feelings of wanting Keiichi for herself were at war with the urge to be a good angel.

The screen went blank.

"Huh... So if Wasp of the Blue Lance had stayed in Keiichi, there might have been a possibility of her and Bell fighting over Kei..." Urd said to herself.

"Thankfully, she's in someone better..." Welsper said, before a teacup hit her in the back of the head. As she went to look up, Welsper saw both Belldandy and Wasp of the Blue Lance looking a bit angry. With a nervous gulp, Welsper said, "I mean... Thankfully, that troublesome scenario will never come to pass..."

The two made a slight angry noise before looking back at the TV.

"Something off, Kei?" Urd asked, when she noticed Keiichi looking a bit depressed.

"Just remembering the feelings of loss when Cool Mint and Blue Lance left me," Keiichi replied.

"So who has another question?" Skuld asked.

Just then, a rat ran up to the mike and squeaked a few times before running off.

On the screen, the words, "What if the goddesses forced Wasp of the Blue Lance out of Keiichi in the previous scenario?"

"...This doesn't look like it'd end well..." Urd muttered.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note-

A big thanks to Trace Carter and mnementh2000 for thinking of the question to this chapter. And a round of thanks to mnementh2000 for the idea for the next chapter.

I'm going to do this fic every other week from now on. I apologize if this bothers anyone.

The reason I'm going to do a sequel so soon is because I felt Urd kinda dominated this chapter. A chapter that was meant for Keiichi and Wasp of the Blue Lance.

As for suggesting fics, I suggest to go check out "Ah! Keiichi Gets An Angel!" by mjnousak.I borrowed the idea of Keiichi needing to eat more to support an angel from it. If you're reading this, mjnousak, I'm sorry for not asking permission first! Is there any way I can make it up to you?

Also, if the next chapter winds up being too depressing, I'll make up for it by writing a chapter where Belldandy gets a catgirl virus.


	8. Keiichi and his angel, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

The tv screen buzzed for a bit before an imaged showed up

* * *

Belldandy was once again doing the diagnosis spell on Keiichi, as he was sitting at the dining table. Waiting to eat breakfast. Keiichi was holding back a bit of a sigh.

_'It's been a week, and I get this spell done on me at least three times a day. Admittedly, I'm hungrier than I was before getting the angel and it's better to err on the side of caution. But it's getting a little tiring,'_ Keiichi thought. Then he realized something. He had yet to give his angel a name.

"A clean bill of health for you and your angel, Keiichi!" Belldandy said with a warm smile. Keiichi smiled in return.

"Bell, I have a question about my angel," Keiichi replied, with some concern on his brow.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked, as she sat down at the table.

Keiichi took a deep breath before answering with, "Is there any special process with naming an angel?"

"Well, for naming one's angel, it has to be done in the presence of two second class goddesses. Other than that, the name should just come to you," Belldandy replied.

While Keiichi looked a bit relieved, he still looked a bit worried

"If it doesn't, how can I make sure I give her a name that she can live with?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, just look deep in your heart and hers. The right name will come to you," Belldandy answered. Keiichi then looked more relieved, but there was a small bit of worry on his face.

"Thanks, Bell. I'll follow your advice after breakfast," Keiichi said, before he started to eat.

-oOo-

Urd was in her room, along with Peorth and Skuld. Urd was pacing around, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Now that we're all here, I think that we can all can agree that Keiichi's angel is starting to get really annoying," Urd declared.

"She's either blocked my Skuldbombs or taken them apart! How can I punish Keiichi for getting his grubby hands on Big Sis?" Skuld grumbled, as she crossed her arms.

"If that's all she does to you, consider yourself lucky," Peorth said looking at Skuld with a bored expression.

"So what does she do to you?" Skuld asked.

"I try to flirt with Keiichi, just some meaningless flirting, and a gallon of water suddenly splashes on me. Once, I was watching some talk show when it's almost time for one of Keiichi's favorite shows and he walks in, The TV signal rapidly gets weaker and weaker until I give up trying to watch my show," Peorth said in a slight grumbled tone.

"And what about you, Urd?" Skuld asked.

"Because I tried flirting with Keiichi to get him to buy me some special sake, she used a spell that turned the rest of my booze into water. That, I can not forgive," Urd said.

"Yikes..." Skuld muttered.

Peorth crossed her arms and sighed in a silently-dramatic manner as she shook her head.

"I've been watching you and your antics. If that was all that she did-" Peorth said, before Urd glared at her.

"Hey, no one asked you to spy on me!" Urd said, with some anger in her voice.

"Then either say a bit more or I will," Peorth replied, with a slight smirk.

"Alright, fine. You wanna know a small bit of the other stuff of how his angel punished me? I tried to sneak into the bath when Keiichi was there, but his angel somehow knew a spell that made the water feel freezing cold to me, but nice and warm to him. When I made a joke that kinda involved mocking him a little. That angel of his used a slight energy pulse spell that disabled any active spells," Urd said. _'But I am not going to tell them what I did to be the the receiving end of a wedgie spell.'_

"And you were floating at the time, weren't you?" Skuld asked. Urd then nodded.

"It seems to me that you are actually trying to aggravate the angel..." Peorth trailed off.

"And she irritates you with some prank spells.."Skuld finished. "Except for that last one. That's a Valkyrie spell, isn't it?"

"Low-to-mid level, I believe.." Peorth answered.

"Whatever! Look, The angel might know a lot of Bell's spells and also have her jealousy streak. But what if it doesn't have her self-control?"Urd asked. "Do you really want to see his angel chase after Sayoko with a tornado spell, simply because she decided to flirt with him?"

"I kinda fail to see that even happening. Most, if not all the pranks were fairly harmless and they only seemed to occur when we bothered Keiichi," Peorth said.

"That's why now is the best time. If we wait, we risk someone getting hurt," Urd replied.

"Why don't we ask our angels? They might provide some good advice?" Skuld asked.

"Maybe... Peorth, what's your opinion?" Urd asked.

"There's no harm in asking," Peorth answered with a slight grin.

"Angels, come out!" The three goddesses ordered. When the angels appeared, each had a difference expression showing on their face.

Gorgeous Rose looked a bit amused by the situation. Noble Scarlet looked a bit worried.

World of Elegance, however, looked upset with Urd.

"Let's talk with them separately..." Peorth said.

"Agreed," Urd and Skuld replied. Each goddess walked to a corner of the room with her respective angel. They each put up a 3 foot privacy spell to hide their conversation from each other.

-oOo-

Peorth and Gorgeous Rose stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What are your thoughts on the situation?" Peorth asked.

"_The angel is kinda like a Belldandy without much self-control." _ Gorgeous Rose answered.

"Anything else?" Peorth asked, crossing her arms. Gorgeous Rose put a hand under her chin, as if to ponder a theory.

"_What if... What if a small part of Belldandy resents Urd and her flirtatious manner towards Keiichi? Perhaps the Angel might be showing it, since Belldandy might be hiding it?" _ Gorgeous Rose answered, pointing a finger skyward.

"Absurd! The Angel is Keiichi's now and-" Peorth said, before Gorgeous Rose put a finger on Peorth lips.

"_The angel was born in Belldandy, so it reflects her more than Keiichi. Due to him being a human and her being a goddess, it might always reflect her," _ Gorgeous Rose replied, taking her finger off Peorth.

"Perhaps... There were no changes that the diagnosis spell found in her, even after a week..." Peorth quietly muttered. "Do you think we should remove the angel from him, since Keiichi doesn't seem able to restrain her? We did overhear that the angel helped him out by completing a few tasks in record time, when all he did was ask himself what order should he finish the chores in."

Gorgeous Rose thought about it for a few seconds before reluctantly sighing.

"_It she doesn't hold back, it may result in Keiichi merely thinking bad thoughts towards a moron like Aoshima and she might seriously harm the jerk. While Aoshima does deserve some form of punishment, Keiichi would blame himself for any injuries that his angel causes,"_ Gorgeous Rose replied.

Peorth looked down in thought for a few moments. When she looked up, she asked, "Limit their power?"

Gorgeous Rose nodded.

-oOo-

"Let's... no, you go... How about..." Skuld and Noble Scarlet said at the same time.

A few seconds passed.

"I'll go." Skuld said. Noble Scarlet nodded. "I think... Keiichi is not quite ready for an angel. The thing with the angel eater was a special situation, an emergency!"

"_I worry that the Angel is too much like an untrained Belldandy. Remember the videos that heaven had about Belldandy. She blasted Keiichi a few times. Admittedly, most were accidents, though there was that one time Bell did it to get a group of girls off of him during an art class..." _Noble Scarlet replied with a shrug.

Skuld narrowed her eyes.

"Big sis was never that bad! And how do you know about those times?" Skuld asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"_I have some knowledge of your memories. You hacked your __terminal__ to look over Belldandy once in awhile," _Noble Scarlet answered, putting her hands behind her back in a cute manner as she shook side to side a little.

"We're getting side-tracked! We're talking about Keiichi and that Angel! Not about Big sis!" Skuld grumbled, even stomping a little.

"_So what do you think might be a good idea?" _Noble Scarlet asked.

"Uhhh... Ummmm... Ask his angel to hold back?" Skuld said. Noble Scarlet had a 'are you serious?' expression on her face. Before Noble Scarlet could respond, Skuld quickly said, "She has more of Big sis in her than Keiichi, so it will work!"

Noble scarlet then frowned.

"_But what if being more like Belldandy is what's causing her to act out without Keiichi's permission?"_ Noble Scarlet asked.

"Impossible! Big sis could very well be the symbol of restraint!" Skuld answered.

"_Two words : Jealousy storms." _Noble Scarlet remarked with a grin.

"Grr! Out of context example!" Skuld quickly replied.

"_Those words... I do not think they mean what you want them to mean,"_ Noble Scarlet said.

Skuld then stomped some more.

"Agree with me!" Skuld loudly said.

"_While in most cases, I do. In this situation, I cannot," _Noble Scarlet said.

"Why?!" Skuld asked.

"_Because... The both of us are unsure what is the right thing in this situation. Is it right to let Keiichi keep the angel? Or is it right to separate them and prevent anyone from potentially getting harmed by his angel?" _Noble Scarlet asked.

Skuld calmed down when she heard that.

"When you put it like that way... The second sounds like it'd be the better option..." Skuld said, as she crossed her arms.

"_But then you run the risk of preventing any future humans allied with Heaven from receiving an angel," _Noble Scarlet replied.

"But Keiichi is a special case..." Skuld said.

"_And? You were taught by Belldandy to not look down on humans, but to see them as equals," _Noble Scarlet replied.

Skuld looked down and thought about her options. She frowned when she couldn't come to an opinion.

"...I can't decide..." Skuld quietly said.

"_Then tell the others you were unable to come to a decision," _Noble Scarlet said, as she entered Skuld.

-oOo-

"_Really Urd... You know you should back off a bit. You do tend to aggravate others a bit too much when you feel like getting a reaction out of them," _World of Elegance said.

"We're not talking about that! We're talking about whether or not Keiichi or anyone else would be safe with that angel in him!" Urd growled.

"_The way I see it, you allow Skuld to get revenge because she's your sister. Keiichi, despite what he's done,hasn't yet earned the right to get back at you,"_ World of Elegance replied, crossing her arms.

"Hey! He's earned it!" Urd loudly said, taking a few steps to get in World of Elegance's face.

"_What about the angel? Bell's soul shaped it. Is it because she hasn't earned it?" _World of Elegance asked.

"Bell's earned the right to prank me back," Urd sharply answered.

"_I was talking about the angel,"_ World of Elegance said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh..." Urd muttered. "Look, she's... kinda earned it, but the way she pranks me is a bit out of line."

"_Really? You've done worse pranks than her, and for reasons like being 'snubbed' for jobs you never actually directly asked to do,"_ World of Elegance said, doing the 'quotation mark' finger gesture.

"We're not taking about me, we're talking about Keiichi and his angel!" Urd growled, as she began to put her hands into fists.

"_Why? Is it a lack of control on his part?" _World of Elegance asked.

"Elegance, you're not acting like yourself. Are you supposed to help me in all manners?" Urd asked.

"_I like to think I still am. You want to attack Keiichi and his angel for issues that you have at times, as well as for the issue of a former harmless target being able to counterprank you," _World of Elegance answered with some heat in her voice.

Both Urd and her angel stood, with only centimeters better their faces. World of Elegance was secretly pleased as she noticed the little telltale twitches that Urd did when she was thinking about something.

"...You really think I want to attack him and his angel for some seriously petty reasons?" Urd asked, looking a tiny bit ashamed, but was quickly calming down.

"_As well as disguising it behind some reason to help him,"_ World of Elegance answered, calming down a little.

Urd then regained a bit of her anger.

"...You really could have done without that last comment," Urd replied.

"_Sorry about that... Seems we both have the bad habit of speaking without thinking,"_ World of Elegance said, with an apologetic shrug.

"Well... Rather than continue this and risk getting pissed off, let's stop and talk with the other if they are done," Urd said, as she was getting ready to disable her privacy spell.

"_And your verdict?" _ World of Elegance asked.

"Continue to wait and see," Urd answered, as World of Elegance entered her.

While she disabled her privacy, she was surprised to see the others were either done or disabling their privacy spell.

"I reached a vote of wait and see," Urd said.

"I reached a a vote of finding and putting a restraint of either Keiichi or his angel," Peorth said.

"...Unable to decide..." Skuld said.

Before Peorth could, Urd asked, "Why?"

"Just couldn't," Skuld answered.

Urd stared at Skuld with some concern.

_'Normally, she latches onto a side and holds onto it. Perhaps this is a sign she's growing up? Or maybe she's worried about choosing wrong?' _Urd thought. Before Urd could contemplate more on this, she was broken out of her thoughts by Peorth coughing to get some attention.

"So how about we wait and observe the current situation?" Peorth asked, clasping her hands together. "And should more problems arise, we go find a way to limit the power that Keiichi's angel can wield."

Urd and Skuld thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright." Urd said. Skuld slightly nodded.

-oOo

When the trio left Urd's room, they wandering into the living room. There, they were surprised to see Keiichi with his eyes closed and meditating.

"Is he trying to get some control over the angel?" Urd asked, pointing at Keiichi.

"No, he's trying to discover what his angel's name should be," Belldandy answered.

"Why didn't he just choose the first name that came to mind?" Skuld asked.

Peorth chuckled a little.

"Because when either demons or gods have enough doubt clouding their mind, the angel's name isn't very clear. So he has to cheat a little by going on a mental journey to the place where his angel and his soul meet. Once there, the name will be clear to him," Peorth answered.

"And her name is Wasp of the Blue Lance," Keiichi cheerfully said, getting everyone's attention.

The four goddesses smiled.

"Welcome to the club, Kei," Urd said, giving Keiichi a thumbs up.

Before anyone could say anymore, there was some knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it," Belldandy said, as she left the room.

Once she left, Peorth then said, "Keiichi, you and Wasp of the Blue Lance should practice some self-control. Otherwise, things might... get a bit out of hand..."

Keiichi's cheerful mood dimmed a bit.

"Peorth, Blue Lance and I are still sorry that she hit you with water those couple of times," Keiichi said.

Peorth opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Lind and Belldandy walking into the room. Lind had a serious look on her face, while Belldandy looked mournful.

"Hello, everyone. I wish I had come with good news," Lind said.

"What is it? Keiichi is going to receive some special training because he's the first human to get an angel?" Urd asked. Skuld growled a bit, but Lind shook her head.

"If that were the case, They would have sent someone else down," Lind answered.

"What then?" Keiichi asked, getting a cold chill down his back. Inside his soul, Wasp of the Blue Lance has a good idea why Lind had come.

_'Please... Please let me be wrong... I want to stay with Keiichi...'_ Wasp of the Blue Lance thought, as she curled into a ball.

"I've come here to retrieve the devil that was in Belldandy. Please do not make it any harder than it has to be, Keiichi," Lind said. _'You do not know how sorry I am to do this to you, my friend.'_

Keiichi almost could swear he saw Lind start to cry a little. Before anyone could do anything, Bat-like wings sprouted from Keiichi's back and he started to fly away. Before he could even leaven the room, Lind had tackled him to the ground.

"Forgive me!" Lind cried out, as she made a multi-colored bottle appear out of the air. She then held it against Keiichi's back.

A horrific, scream came out of both Keiichi and Wasp of the Blue Lance, as their souls were torn from each other. As Wasp of the Blue Lance was being sucked into the bottle, Belldandy covered her mouth in horror, Skuld covered her ears and closed her eyes, Peorth hugged herself as she grimaced, and Urd looked away, with an angry expression on her face.

Once the screaming stopped, Keiichi passed out. Lind had a grim look on her face as she stood up.

"I will be leaving now," Lind quietly said, as she left the room. Urd and Peorth followed after her, while Skuld and Belldandy stayed behind to make sure Keiichi was alright.

"Why, Lind? Why did you do that to Keiichi?" Urd asked, in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment.

"I would like to know as well," Peorth asked.

Lind put the bottle containing Wasp of the Blue Lance on her belt. She refused to turn and face the two goddesses.

"The tactical branch was getting ready to send a message to Belldandy to surrender the devil to them for study. But-" Lind said.

"Angel, not devil. She made her choice," Urd interrupted.

Lind's hands curled into fists. Peorth and Urd did not detect any anger from Lind, just sadness and regret.

"But when the target went into Keiichi, I was ordered to retrieve her by any means, even if it meant waiting for a time when he was separated from you all and taking it by force," Lind said.

"What's stopping us from taking Blue Lance from you?" Urd asked.

"Thirty Valkyries lying in wait," Lind quietly said.

Peorth and Urd looked around with a detection spell, but were only able to find twenty or so Valkyries.

Before she left to go to Heaven, she said, "For my actions, I banish myself from the temple. When I am allowed back here, please let me know."

After a bit of time passed, Peorth and Urd used the detection spell again. No Valkyries were found.

When the two goddesses entered the living room, They weren't surprised to see Keiichi being hugged be Belldandy and sobbing like he had lost everything. Skuld was hugging Belldandy's back and was crying as well. Belldandy was also crying, but it was rather quiet compared to the other two.

_'Since Wasp of the Blue Lance was shaped by Belldandy, I guess it would feel like Keiichi had lost Belldandy,'_ Urd thought, holding back the urge to cry as well. _'And because Blue Lance was in Keiichi's soul, it hurts far worse than any injury he ever had.'_

Urd looked over at Peorth. Peorth had sat down on a chair and was crying into a handkerchief.

"_I better stay in the room, just in case...'_ Urd thought, as she sat down on the couch.

The screen went blank.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"...That ended dark..." Urd quietly muttered.

"...Big Sis, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Skuld asked. Belldandy nodded, for she could tell Skuld was bothered by what the machine had shown.

"It is close to dinnertime," Belldandy said as she left the room.

"Lind and Heaven wouldn't do that, right?" Keiichi asked.

"We can only hope they wouldn't," Urd said, in a low volume.

"But-" Keiichi said, before Urd rushed over and put a couple of her fingers on his lips to shut him up.

"Keiichi, let's... let's not dwell on the bad what-ifs for now. It'd ruin Bell's cooking!" Urd said, with a bit of a fake smile. Keiichi slowly nodded, and Urd then took her fingers off his lips.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'm going to not add any chapters to this or my Love Hina fic for two weeks. The reason why is I'm going to go through both and correct any mistakes that I can find in both fics, as well as flesh out a few bare spots. I'm also going to rewrite the Urd the wishgranter chapter because it needs re-working.


	9. Belldandy the cat girl? part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

Dinner was fairly uneventful. Keiichi and Belldandy talked about about whether or not Chihiro was going to try a stunt to get publicity for Whirlwind. Urd and Skuld settled for lightly insulting each other.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed, the group looked at each other.

"Should we end this day on a bad note?" Belldandy asked.

"Heck no! I thought of the perfect question that can't end badly!" Urd said, with a smile and a cheerful exuberance. She marched into the living room.

"...Please tell me she's not going to try to make the What-if Machine show something perverted..." Skuld asked, in a pleading tone.

"I don't think she'd do as you say, Skuld." Belldandy answered.

"She's more likely to tell a perverted story than to trick your machine into showing one," Keiichi continued.

"Especially after how the last question ended," Belldandy finished, as she, Skuld, and Keiichi entered the living room and sat down.

"Ready?" Urd asked, as she stood by the What-if Machine. The others nodded. "What if Belldandy got a Cat Girl Virus?"

"Does such a thing exist?" Keiichi asked, as the screen went fuzzy.

"Hell if I know, but let's watch!" Urd said, as she went to sit down.

The screen showed a smiling chibi-Belldandy head with car ears before starting the video.

* * *

Belldandy was getting ready to put away some laundry and Urd was in her room, looking through a potion ingredients catalog from a placed called Eberron. Skuld and Keiichi were out shopping for some spare parts for Banpei and Keiichi's Beemer.

"Oh my... So there's going to be a sale on lizard tails next week..." Urd muttered to herself as she studied a page.

She smiled as she heard Belldandy's footsteps go by her closed door.

"Ah... Ahh... Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Bell?" Urd asked, as she didn't look away from her catalog.

"I was feeling a bit stuffy earlier, but I think I'm alright nyow..." Belldandy replied.

Urd paused for a second before looking at her door.

"Bell... I think I misheard something, so could you repeat that?" Urd asked, as she slowly put the catalog down..

"I said that I was feeling alright nyow. Did I stutter?" Belldandy asked.

Urd jumped off her bed, quickly walked to her door, and opened it. To her dismay, Belldandy now had cat ears on her head. The color of the ears were the same as Belldandy's hair.

"Bell... Put down the laundry and feel around your head," Urd ordered with a sigh.

Belldandy slowly did so as she wondered what Urd wanted. When she touched a small part of her newly gained ears, her eyes widened in shock a little.

"Oh nyo..." Belldandy worriedly muttered, as she felt more of her cat ears.

"It's not too bad... I think you look a bit cuter! Keiichi will like it!" Urd said, hoping to calm Belldandy down.

"But what about Skuld?" Belldandy asked.

"She'll act like she usually does. She'll either blame Keiichi or try to keep him away from you," Urd replied with a shrug.

"I meant about where will she live while I have a cat girl virus? I don't want to get her infected by it..." Belldandy asked as she stopped feeling her cat ears.

"Oh... how about Megumi's? She'll be happy to look after Skuld for a bit," Urd answered. "Maybe she'll have some stuff for Skuld to fix or might even bring her to Nekomi Tech?"

"Perhaps..." Belldandy muttered.

Then they heard the front door open.

"Stay here, Bell. I'll tell them and get Skuld to Megumi's," Urd said, as she walked away.

Belldandy sighed as she picked up the laundry basket.

"I hope I'm not going to be a bother..." Belldandy muttered. She then made a low-pitched mournful yowl as her cat ears turned downward.

-oOo-

As soon as both Keiichi and Skuld had entered the temple, Urd appeared.

"Hey Skuld! Wanna spend a few days at Megumi's?" Urd asked, as she created a mini-Urd.

"No, not really. I need to turn Banpei back on, since I can swap " Skuld answered, as she put down the bags of various parts on the ground.

"Bell wants you to spend some time away for a few days," Urd replied.

"What?! Why?" Skuld shouted, as she stomped a little.

"She contracted a cat girl virus and she doesn't want you to get it," Urd explained.

"Oh... I guess... It's nice that she's looking out for me, but I don't think it'll be that bad..." Skuld muttered as she frowned.

"Great to hear it! You're going right now!" Urd said, as she grabbed Skuld and ran out the door. Keiichi then looked at the Mini-Urd with a look of confusion.

"What's dangerous about a cat girl virus?" Keiichi asked.

"Well... Belldandy will gain cat ears and a cat tail for a few days. She'll have a bit of an odd speaking problem, but nothing too serious," Mini-Urd explained. "The real problem might be that she might not be able to control her urges around you. The virus tends to bring its own urges to a person, and they sometimes overrule the person's self-control. Other than that, it's harmless."

Keiichi thought about what that implied for a few moments before blushing.

"A-anyways, why did Bell want Skuld to stay away for a few days?" Keiichi asked.

"Simple, Bell didn't want to cause Skuld problems by getting her sick," Mini-Urd answered. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go hide my silver vine ingredients."

Mini-Urd was about to fly away to Urd's room, when Keiichi called out, "Wait! Can you get the cat girl virus?"

"Well, no demon ever seemed to get it, so I might be immune to it, being half-demon and all," Mini-Urd replied before flying on her way.

Keiichi sighed, before grabbing Skuld's bags. He decided to go see Belldandy after he put away the stuff that he and Skuld bought. Then he would do anything he could to help her while she had the cat girl virus.

-oOo-

_A little bit later..._

Belldandy was putting up the laundry to dry outside.

She cringed when she heard the door slide opened.

"Keiichi..." Belldandy quietly said.

"Bell... The ears look cute on you..." Keiichi said. Belldandy let out a sigh of relief as if a weight was taken off her. Her ears went back up.

"Thanks, I guess..." Belldandy replied, as she continued to put up the laundry.

"Bell... I'm curious, why's the cat girl virus so bad?" Keiichi asked.

"All it takes is some catnip and I'm not in control of myself for a little bit," Belldandy replied.

"And you sent Skuld to Megumi's, so that she wouldn't catch it?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes. Though I thought Urd would explain it..." Belldandy muttered, with her cat ears folding back as she grew annoyed at Urd for apparently not telling Keiichi.

"Oh..." Belldandy's ears then turned downward. Keiichi then walked up behind Belldandy and hugged her.

"Bell, I'm sorry for making you feel down. It's just I didn't think there'd be something like a cat girl virus," Keiichi said. Belldandy then cheered up a bit as she rubbed Keiichi's arms to let him know that she was listening.

Before she could say anything, Belldandy spotted a bird. Her irises narrowed, almost like a cat's.

Keiichi was surprised when Belldandy walked away from him.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked, as he watched Belldandy get on all fours and begin slinking towards something. Ignoring the urge to watch Belldandy in a manner that he would feel guilty about later, He looked at where she seemed to be heading.

When he saw a bird on a tree branch, he quietly muttered, "Better do something, so that she wouldn't feel guilty about later."

"No! Don't!" Keiichi yelled, scaring the bird away. Belldandy then glared at him with the eyes of a cat for a few brief seconds, until they went back to normal.

"Keiichi? What was I doing?" Belldandy asked, as she stood up.

"You were hungry and you saw a bird," Keiichi answered. Belldandy eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't... eat it, did I?" Belldandy quietly asked, as she hoped that she didn't.

"No, I scared the bird away before you could. You did look angry with me for a little bit," Keiichi replied, as Belldandy started to calm down.

"Keiichi... are you going anyplace today?" Belldandy asked, looking a bit nervous.

"No," He answered. "I was planning on asking Skuld if she wanted to help me surprise you by getting some groceries today, instead of letting you go tomorrow for them."

"... I'm sorry for ruining your plans..." Belldandy muttered, as she looked away from Keiichi.

"You're not. Don't ever say that you are. You do so much for all of us. You deserve a break now and then," Keiichi said, as he walked up to Belldandy and hugged her again. "So let me help you put up the laundry."

Belldandy said nothing, but nodded and her cat ears went back up.

-oOo-

After Keiichi and Belldandy put up the laundry, Belldandy then got an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Keiichi, could you look away from me for a minute?" Belldandy asked.

"Sure, just let me know when I can look," Keiichi replied as he looked away.

A few moments later, Belldandy said, "Alright, you can look nyow."

Keiichi then looked and saw that Belldandy now had a cat tail. The color of the fur on it was the same as Belldandy's hair. If he looked at her backside, her dress now had a hole made in them to allow her tail through.

After a second or two, Keiichi asked, "Let me guess... You used a spell to alter your clothes, so that you could let out your newly gained tail?"

"Yes," Belldandy said, looking a bit relieved. Whether it was from having her tail now free to move or because Keiichi caught on quick, it was hard to say.

"Why did you want me to look away?" Keiichi asked.

"Under the influence of the virus, the spell doesn't work right if I'm still wearing the clothes that I want to alter," Belldandy answered.

"Oh..." Keiichi muttered. "Shall we have lunch?"

Belldandy nodded. She licked her lips as she muttered to herself, "I think we still have some extra fish that I didn't use for dinner last night..."

"Is it alright for you to be having fish? Could it aggravate the virus or something?"Keiichi asked.

Belldandy thought for a few seconds.

"No, food generally doesn't make it worse, unless there's a potion added to it that does make it worse," Belldandy answered with a shrug.

"If you say so..." Keiichi replied, as he followed Belldandy into the kitchen.

-oOo-

A little later, Urd walked into the kitchen.

She saw that Keiichi and Belldandy were eating some fish. Keiichi looked a bit exasperated and Belldandy looked pleased. Keiichi also was guarding his food. IT didn't take a genius to guess that he was trying to guard it from Belldandy.

"What happened here?" Urd asked.

"Well, Bell tried to cook some fish and then the smell hit her. I then took over cooking, since she spent more time trying to eat it raw," Keiichi explained. "Then she tried using her body to make me give her some of the fish before it was ready."

"Damn... Wish I was there to see it..." Urd said to herself with a smile.

"But you were..." Mini-Urd replied, as she flew in the room and re-joined her main self.

A few seconds later, Urd chucked to herself as she remembered the scene.

-oOo-

_Keiichi stood by the side of the kitchen as he watched over Belldandy. She had taken some of the fish out of the freezer and used a spell to unfreeze it._

"_Keiichi, any particular way you want it prepared?" Belldandy asked, as she stared at the fish._

_Keiichi thought for a few moments._

"_Let's __pan-brais__e it," Keiichi answered. Worried that she might lose control of herself again, he kept on eye on her as she filleted the fish._

_Belldandy then took out some sake and poured some into a large skillet. When she added the ginger and the fish fillet, Keiichi noticed her eyes become a bit unfocused._

"_Bell?" Keiichi asked, as Belldandy gazed at the fish fillet and licked her lips. "Bell, why don't I take over? You did teach me how to make this dish a few days ago."_

_Belldandy faced Keiichi and pouted at him. To his credit, Keiichi didn't buckle to it/_

"_...Fine..." Belldandy muttered as she walked away from the skillet._

_When he walked up to the Skillet, Keiichi felt Belldandy walk behind him._

"_Bell?" Keiichi asked._

"_Give me some of the fish and I'll leave you be..." Belldandy said, as she put her arms around him._

"_Bell, it'll taste better cooked," Keiichi replied._

"_Pleeeease?" Belldandy said in a slightly cutesy way, as she continued to hug Keiichi from behind._

_Keiichi sighed as he did his best to ignore Belldandy's attempts to seduce hm into giving her fish while he continued to make the lunch._

-oOo-

Urd shook her head a little as she chuckled.

_'She could have easily made him give her the fish, but she chose to play around with him. Guess Bell will be Bell...'_ Urd thought.

"So Megumi took Skuld in?" Keiichi asked, hoping to avoid Urd teasing him.

"Yeah, I think they plan on watching a few old movies and commenting on them," Urd answered, as she sat down at the table.

"That's something I thought you'd be making yourself a part of..." Keiichi commented.

"Yeah, Buuuutttt... You did want us to keep a low profile about our magic around Megumi," Urd replied. "Seriously, why do you want that? It'd be easier on all of us if you let Megumi in on it."

"It's... complicated..." Keiichi said, in a tone that let Urd know that it was a touchy subject.

"Alright, I'll back off," Urd replied, as she leaned back in her chair. "...For now..."

* * *

The Screen showed a 'to be continued' image before going blank.

"...Huh... Kinda average..." Urd commented, as she laid back with a displeased expression

"And the ending could have used a lot of work..." Skuld said, as she crossed her arms.

"Ending? That wasn't an ending, the thing just stopped," Urd replied.

"In any case, it ended a bit more cheerful than the last question..." Keiichi said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well, Time for bed," Belldandy said, as she stood up.

"What's your opinion, Bell?" Urd asked.

Belldandy thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, it didn't seem to go anywhere. It relied on a cliché that's a bit tiring, and I seemed a bit too weak," Belldandy said. "But that last one could be excused a bit to the virus, depending on when we ask to see a continuation."

"Yeah," The others said, as they went to bed. True to her word, Belldandy let Skuld sleep in the same room. Then again, Belldandy wouldn't be Belldandy if she went back on what she agreed on.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note - And the moral of this chapter is... Belldandy's opinion of the answer to the question was a bit painful to my ego. Also writing 'cat girl virus' enough times will result in that phrase no longer looking like words for awhile.

To those that wanted a question to be answered, I apologize. Due to some stuff that happened in real life a few months ago, I needed to write something cheerful to me around this time. So the week after next, I'll get back to writing another one of your questions.

Chapter 6's question ending has been rewritten. Chapters 2-5 have small corrections here and there. If any of you guys see an error or something you felt was off, Feel free to tell me and I'll correct it. Yes, I'm giving you guys permission to be as picky as possible, so go wild.


	10. Skuld and Keiichi, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

Mara grinned as she decided to pull out an old gag.

"_Pleasant dreams, Morisato..."_ Mara said to herself as she bwegan weaving her magic from the abandoned arcade.

-oOo-

In Keiichi's dream, Belldandy and Keiichi were back at the temple, having Breakfast. When all of a sudden, Tamiya and Otaki busted in the room.

"Keiichi, we need you to compete in a challenge we just made with Aoshima!" Otaki said.

With a great amount of nervousness, Keiichi asked, "What did you guys agree on?"

"A Blindfolded motorcycle obstacle course!" Tamiya crowed, puffing out his chest.

Moments passed before Keiichi said, "I-I'm going to have to pass on it."

Belldandy then got up and said with tears in her eyes. "Keiichi, because you did not meet a challenge that was put before you, I am required to leave."

She then ran out the room. When Keiichi tried following her, he was unable to find her. When he checked Belldandy's room, Skuld's room, and Urd's room, all evidence of the goddesses living there was gone.

-oOo-

Keiichi immediately woke up and sat up in fear. Seeing that it was still night, he slapped his face a few times to make sure he was really awake. He slowly stood up and then quietly crept around, taking a look into the rooms of the goddesses. He smiled as he saw they were in their rooms and then quietly went back into his own room.

But as he crawled back into his bed and began falling back asleep, Mara grinned.

_'Why settle for one, when you can have two?' _Mara thought._ 'I'm sooo generous...'_

-oOo-

In his second dream, Keiichi and Chihiro were riding on a stagecoach into a old western-styled town. Above the doors of the stagecoach was the word, "Whirlwind".

Keiichi was wearing canvas trousers, a cotton shirt, a cowboy hat and a serape. Currently, he was the stage driver and was guiding the stagecoach. Riding shotgun was Chihiro, who was wearing something similar to Keiichi.

"Well, we can stop here for a day or two and we'll still be on time," Chihiro said.

"Good, I have someone to see and try to get to join us." Keiichi said.

"Are they a good cook?" Chihiro asked.

"One of the best, if not _the_ best..." Keiichi replied, as he brought the stagecoach to a stop.

"I have no complaints then," Chihiro replied.

Before Keiichi could say anything more, someone yelled, "Hey you! On the Whirlwind stagecoach!"

Keiichi looked in the direction of the voice.

The owner of the voice was some kinda handsome guy who had the marks of a second-class god on his face. He was wearing some black clothes that looked like something out of a western parody.

"What do you want?" Keiichi asked, as he got off the stagecoach.

"I wanna challenge you to a gunfight! Right here and Right now!" The challenger yelled.

"I'm going to have to refuse," Keiichi said.

"Oh no..." A quiet, yet shocked voice said from above.

Keiichi looked up and saw Belldandy standing by a window on the second floor of a building. She was dressed in an Edwardian Ensemble. She had her mouth covered by her hands in shock.

"I... I... I'm sorry, but I must go..." Belldandy said, before rushing out of view. Keiichi heard the telltale sound of the Belldandy going through a mirror.

"Damn! Guess the great Dionysus is gonna just settle for killing you!" The challenger said, making Keiichi look back at him. Dionysus quickly took out his pistol. Before Keiichi could do anything, Dionysus pulled the trigger. The dream ended with the sound of a bang.

-oOo-

Keiichi shot up and almost screamed. As he took a few breaths, he looked around his room and saw that it was morning.

"Keiichi, time for breakfast!" Belldandy called out.

He nodded to himself and slowly got up.

"I'm coming!" Keiichi said.

-oOo-

As he walked into the kitchen, Keiichi overheard Urd's and Skuld's conversation.

"Bullshit. Scrappy saved the series when he appeared and the naysayers merely grew over time. Flim-Flam was far more annoying," Urd said.

"Scrappy was an annoying little twerp!" Skuld replied.

"Aren't you one at times?" Urd asked with a smirk.

Noticing that Keiichi was a bit unnerved by something Belldandy asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah... Just had a few bad dreams..." Keiichi said as he sat down.

"Wanna talk them?" Urd asked, as she looked over at Keiichi.

"Maybe later," Keiichi answered.

Wanting to cheer things up, Skuld asked "Should we watch a question?"

"But the tv is in the living room..." Belldandy said.

Skuld snapped her fingers and the Tv rolled into the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Skuld asked.

"Sure..." Keiichi muttered. Belldandy nodded.

Before Skuld could say anything, Urd said, "Let's view the continuing to the first question!"

While the screen turned on and went fuzzy, Skuld glared at Urd.

* * *

Keiichi stopped in front of a small diner.

"Most places shut down for the night, but with how some of the pranks that Nekomi tech had done, this place decided to stay open 24 hours and help the police stay alert," Keiichi said, as he pulled in.

"Will they have ice cream?" Skuld asked.

"Maybe, I haven't been here much... So you'd have to ask, but I wouldn't count on it," Keiichi answered, as he and Skuld got off his Beemer and walked in.

The inside of a diner seemed to be themed a little bit towards 50's America, or at least was portrayed in the movie and TV version of the diners of the 50's. It seemed that there was a single worker working. He was a middle aged guy who seemed to be a bit of a night owl. Behind him was a closed opening.

Before Keiichi could say anything, Skuld asked, "Excuse me sir, but you you serve any ice cream?

"Yes, there's a choice between Regular and soft-serve at the moment. There's three flavors; Chocolate, vanilla, and chocolate chip. And if you want,there's also a choice between Chocolate syrup and strawberry syrup," The worker answered as Keiichi and Skuld sat down.

"So no softcream? I was looking towards having Peach..." Keiichi said, feeling a bit dejected.

"My apologies, but we're currently out because of a party that was held last night," The worker said. "But we should be getting re-stocked tomorrow."

"I'd like Chocolate softserve, please," Skuld said. The worker nodded and then looked at Keiichi.

"Wait a minute, I gotta check something," Keiichi said, as he went to check his wallet. HE grimaced a bit when he saw the amount inside. "Yeah I got enough to pay."

Skuld grimaced a bit when she saw Keiichi's slight depressed expression.

"Sir, I am quite skilled with machines and repairing them. If I repair something that is giving you and your business some problems, could we get a discount?" Skuld asked.

The worker thought about it. On one hand. he was getting worried about a refrigerator that was sounding a bit off lately and wasn't keeping things as cold as it should. On the other hand, he didn't want to get sued if something happened and the woman in front of him got hurt.

When he looked Skuld in the eye, ready to refuse her offer... He grew silent for a moment. There was something in her eyes that seemed to tell him that she could not only repair it, but could also make it far better than brand new.

"A-Alright, but if something goes wrong, I deny everything," The worker answered as he walked towards a door.

"You won't regret it!" Skuld said, as she brought up a wrench and followed the worker.

Keiichi waited a few minutes by himself. As he looked around to pass the time, he thought to himself, _'Man... it's kinda lonely here... I gotta give the guy that works here credit for being able to work here at this time...'_

The door then opened, gaining Keiichi's attention. Skuld and the worker had happy expressions.

"So I'm guess you fixed the problem?" Keiichi asked.

"Yup! Some parts were starting to wear out because some were faulty and a few were banged up for some reason," Skuld said.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks!" The worker cheered.

"So about the discount?" Skuld asked as she sat down.

"For you, yours and his orders on the house tonight," The worker answered as he walked behind the counter. He looked at Keiichi and asked, "And what will you have, sir?"

"What do you suggest?" Keiichi asked.

The worker thought about it and then suggested, "Then I suggest Yakitori. The officer that's patrolling tonight usually orders some and it wouldn't be a problem to make extra for you."

"Thanks, sounds good." Keiichi replied.

The worker went to the closed opening and opened it a little.

"Yakitori and a serving of Chocolate softserve!" The worker said, before closing the door.

-oOo-

As Keiichi and Skuld ate their meals, they chatted with the worker.

"I'm a bit curious, what brings you two out here so late at night?" the worker asked.

"We're trying to find a place for the night," Keiichi answered.

The worker thought about it for a few seconds.

"I have a son that owns an apartment complex nearby. I'll call and ask him to let you stay there for the night," The worker replied.

"That's mighty generous of you," Skuld said. "But won't you get in trouble with your boss for doing this much for us?"

"Ma'am, I don't think I'll get in trouble because I'm the owner," The worker said.

"I know it might be too late to ask this, but what's your name?" Keiichi asked.

"Ryota Oshiro," The worker answered.

"I'm Keiichi Morisato," Keiichi replied.

Skld was silent for a moment. She almost looked worried until a relieved expression appeared on her face as she recalled something.

"I'm Skuld Rasmussen," Skuld said. _'For once, I'm glad that Urd decided to follow one of her whims and get us a last name in case we were ever on this variant of Earth for an extended amount of time.'_

Ryota picked up a phone and began to dial.

"Hello, Tadao? It's your dad," Ryota said into the phone. "You still have a room or two free?"

"..."

"Well, There's a couple here that needs a place for the night. One of them is a veritable wizard when it comes to fixing stuff and the other..."

Ryota looked as Keiichi's hands.

"Seems like it as well, but not quite to the same degree. Whatta say?"

"..."

"Good to hear it! I'll let them know!"

Ryota hanged up the phone.

"He'll let you stay the night," Ryota said to Keiichi and Skuld.

"Would he be willing to let us move in" Skuld asked.

"You'd have to talk with him about it in the morning, but I think he'd be willing to," Ryota replied with a shrug.

-oOo-

Urd was watching the previous scene on her terminal within her room.

"So they might have found a place to stay..." Urd muttered to herself. She then opened up a new window and went to check the location.

"Huh... Seems alright... Why does it ring a bell..." Urd muttered some more to herself.

A few seconds later, she remembered.

"Oh yeah... That place tends to have Youkai residents who are trying to integrate themselves with humanity on this Earth!" Urd said, as she reached for the contact program to let Skuld know. She stopped for a moment with a grin. "Nah... It'd be more fun to watch her learn on her own!"

Urd then let out a bit of a devious cackle.

"What are you laughing about?"

Urd turned about and saw a frowning Belldandy.

"Bell, the wish Skuld made is about to let her become an ambassador of sorts," Urd said, in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Belldandy asked. Her tone was still annoyed, but was curious and concerned.

"Look and see..." Urd said as she turned back to face her terminal. Belldandy walked up and then read the screen. After a few seconds...

"Wha... But she's not ready!" Belldandy exclaimed as sh took a few steps back in shock.

"What the heck do you mean, Bell? She took the necessary diplomacy courses to get in the Goddess Relief Office! She's more than ready!" Urd said in a heated tone. She resisted the urge to create her UrdBolts.

"But what if she gets into trouble?" Belldandy asked.

"Then she can rely on the fruits of her magic training! Belldandy, you need to let her live her own life! You're not protecting her. You're stifling her!" Urd yelled, as she turned to face Belldandy.

Belldandy bit her lip as she suppressed the urge to argue. As much as she wanted to protect her sisters, Urd did have a point. She purposely chose the people who would have the innocent and easy wishes for Skuld to grant over the last few years.

After taking a few breaths to calm down, Belldandy then said, "Let's change the topic."

Urd crossed her arms and muttered, "Fine by me.."

"I've been banned from contacting Skuld for a month by Father. Do you think he's being too harsh?" Belldandy asked.

"Tch... Bell, You and I both know he does his best to be fair. He has his reasons for doing that to you," Ud said with a chuckle.

Belldandy then smirked.

"He also banned you from contacting them for two weeks, unless it's for emergency reasons," Belldandy replied.

Urd frowned a bit.

"Okay, so he can also be a bit of a jerk..." Urd muttered. "But I'm probably being too harsh on him..."

Belldandy made a little indignant huffing noise. She had been expecting Urd to go flying off the handle. She then thought Urd might need a bit of a bigger push.

"Perhaps we can send someone to 'assist' Skuld with the wish?" Belldandy asked. "After all, she never had a relationship with a guy before..."

Urd frowned some more.

"Bell, I know what you're trying to do. As much as I want to go down there myself to insure that Skuld has the best relationship ever, I won't and neither will you," Urd said.

Belldandy blinked a few times in surprise. Urd often declared herself the goddess of love and she often jumped at the chance to help others, whether they liked it or not.

"But-but-but..." Belldandy muttered as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"If I was a few years younger... Yeah, I'd be jumping at the chance to help my littlest sister snag a man. But I'm older, wiser, and know when to help. Once the ban is over, I have a bit of vacation time and I plan on using it to see Skuld and Keiichi," Urd replied.

Unable to say anything more at the moment, Belldandy left the room. Urd sighed and hoped that Belldandy wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her job as head of the Goddess Relief Office.

_'She worked so hard to be the best there... I pray that you don't throw it away on a whim to 'protect' Skuld, when she doesn't need our help...' _Urd thought, as she turned to face her terminal. _'Then again, you might need some time off to collect your thoughts...'_

She then sent a request to The Almight have someone who was immune to Belldandy's charm to come by the GRO and do an inspection.

-oOo

After getting the directions and thanking Ryota, Keiich and Skuld left the diner and made their way to the apartment complex that Ryota's son owned.

In front of the building was an average-looking guy. The only thing that seemed to stand out was his brown hair and slightly angry eyes. As Keiichi pulled in front of the building, Skuld sensed that the person in front of the building was human.

"So are you Tadao?" Keiichi asked.

"Yup, are you the ones that Pop sent for the night?" Tadao asked back.

Keiichi and Skuld nodded.

"I wasn't sure if you were a couple or just a few friends, so I prepared two rooms," Tadao said.

"Is there a place where I can store my Beemer?" Keiichi asked.

Tadao pointed to an alley and said, "If you go down there, You'll get to the parking lot. I guess Pop forgot to tell you about it..."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Keiichi said, before driving down the alley.

"Keiichi... I think you should know something..." Skuld quietly said.

"What?" Keiichi replied in an equally quiet tone.

"I don't think he was human..." Skuld whispered.

"Wha-What is he?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's friendly..." Skuld replied. "But if he isn't, I protect you with one of my Skuld Bombs.."

"..Thanks..." Keiichi whispered.

-oOo-

A bit later, Tadao lead the two to their rooms.

"I figured you'd like your rooms right next to each other," Tadao said.

"Thanks again..." Keiichi replied, trying to hide his worry about what Tadao might really be.

"Breakfast will be at seven. Should I wake you then?" Tadao asked.

"If it wouldn't be a problem..." Skuld said, before Keiichi could.

"It won't. I'll knock on your door then," Tadao said, before walking away.

Skuld then faced Keiichi and asked, "Well, see you in the morning.

"Wait, but-" Keiichi said, before Skuld silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry. A Mini-Skuld will watch over you," Skuld said, Keiichi felt a small pressure on his right shoulder. When he looked over, he saw a small chibi-Skuld wave at him. "She'll let me know if anything happens."

"Should we ask if we could stay here?" Keiichi asked when Skuld removed her finger from his lips.

"If nothing bad happens to us," Skuld said with a shrug.

"Yeah..." Keiichi said, as he and Skuld entered their rooms.

-oOo-

In the morning, Tadao went to knock on Skuld's door, but she opened her door before he could.

"We have to talk..." Skuld said, with a somewhat serious tone.

"Oh, about what?" Tadao asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Something that can't be talked about here," Skuld replied.

"The roof then," Tadao said. "But after I wake Keiichi up for Breakfast. Midori hates it when I forget to wake people up for breakfast."

"Who's Midori?" Skuld asked.

"She's the co-owner of this place," Tadao answered, as he went to knock on Keiichi's door.

A few seconds later, Keiichi opened his door.

"Breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes, so go to the dining room," Tadao said.

"Thanks..." Keiichi said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Skuld and I will be down in a few minutes," Tadao said.

"Should I come along?" Keiichi asked.

"No, I can handle this on my own," Skuld said.

"If you say so..." Keiichi said, as he watched Skuld and Tadao walk away.

-oOo-

_On the roof a few moments later..._

"So what are you?" Skuld asked.

"An earth golem," Tadoa replied after a few seconds.

"So what is this place?" Skuld asked, as she put her hand behind her, ready to summon a Skuld Bomb out of Tadao's sight, should she need to.

"A place where Yokai and magical beings can stay at as they to to integrate themselves into Human society," Tadao replied. "I thought Heaven knew that..."

"We-We do! I was just testing you!" Skuld quickly said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Right..." Tadao muttered, as he raised an eyebrow.

After a few moments, Skuld realized something.

"Wait, how did you know I was from Heaven?" Skuld asked.

"Your facial markings," Tadao answered.

"Oh..." Skuld muttered, as her face became a bit red from embarrassment. "So is Midori your wife?"

"Nope, she's my cousin," Tadao replied.

"She's a golem as well?" Skuld asked, as she put her hand behind her once again.

"No, she's a Kuma Yokai, like my father," Tadao answered.

"Oh... Well, is Keiichi in any danger if he and I stay here?" Skuld asked. She was curious about why Tadao was different from his family, but got the feeling it might be a bit of a sensitive subject.

"Assuming you two are allowed to stay... He's only in danger if he is ignorant of what stays here and of what you are. If he's a blabbermouth, then we'll have to remove his memories of the last day or two and put in a false memory of him tripping and hitting his head and then passing out," Tadao said with a shrug. "At which point you and him would be asked to leave."

Skuld let out a sigh.

"I was scared you'd kill him or something," Skuld muttered.

"That'd leave a lot of unwanted questions that would lead back to here," Tadao replied.

"And giving him false memories won't?!" Skuld loudly asked, as she summoned a Skuld bomb.

"I know it's wrong on more than a few levels, but it's a choice between several beings that want to live peacefully and a person's short term memory," Tadao said. "So does he know about what you are and also about this place?"

"Yes, I told him last night and he's trustworthy enough to keep them a secret..." Skuld said. _'After all, he was granted a wish...'_

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. Shall we head to breakfast?" Tadao asked.

"Will Keiichi and I be able to stay here?" Skuld asked, unsummoning the Skuld Bomb. Tadao rubbed his chin as he thought.

"I'd have to talk to Midori, but I think she'd agree to let you guys stay," Tadao replied.

'Then let's head to breakfast..." Skuld said, as she headed to the door to head to breakfast.

* * *

The screen turned off.

"Well, while I think it misses what made the first part great, I kinda enjoyed the fact it is kinda goes on its own path, instead of it following exactly how Bell and Kei met," Urd said.

"If the place is dangerous, why would the me in this would let Keiichi go off to possibly further danger?" Skuld asked.

"It seems you will always have the problem with only focusing on what's ahead of you, squirt!" Urd answered with a chuckle.

"As do you..." Skuld replied.

"Hey!" Urd loudly said, glaring at Skuld.

"Please calm down..." Belldandy ordered. They did so and Belldandy then said, "How did you think of it, Keiichi?"

"I thought it was alright, but I think the diner thing started, the whole thing felt kinda forced," Keiichi said with a shrug. "What about you, Bell?"

"It was alright, but I don't like how the me in it was acting," Belldandy replied.

"Should we watch another question?" Skuld asked.

"Can't. Bell and I have to go to work," Keiichi said, as he got up to go get dressed.

"We'll see if we can come up worth a question or two while you're out," Urd said as Belldandy and Keiichi left the room.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note –Around of thanks to Spiritblade for asking the alternate version question to this chapter. Spiritblade's version was, _What would have happened in the alternate timeline of chapter 2?_

As for the small argument between Urd and Skuld about who was more annoying between Scrappy Doo and Flim-Flam, I'm not sure what possessed me to write it.

Now for another story recommendation. "Pursuing a New Path" by ranmafan1. It's a Ah! My goddess/Ranma crossover in the Anime X-Over category. It seems to be a Mara/Ranma paring... and it's a dead fic. Still... It's nice to see Mara win something once in awhile. Bit of a shame it ends on a cliffhanger at the moment when Mara is about to get revenge on a few members of the Ranma cast.


	11. An altered pill starts a contest, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

After Keiichi and Belldandy left for Whirlwind, Urd and Skuld came into the living room. They were surprised to see Banpei sitting in front of the What-If Machine and watching something on it.

-oOo-

The location was a laboratory, right out of a Frankenstein movie. The only people on the screen were Keiichi, Peorth, and a feminine figure that was lying under a white cloth on a table. Keiichi was dressed in an old timey shirt and trousers that looked kinda Victorian, and also had on a labcoat. There was a bit of an insane gleam in his eyes.

Peorth seemed to be wearing an Edwardian ensemble, but had the skirt cut short to reveal her legs. She looked quite annoyed and it seemed to be aimed at Keiichi, who didn't seem to notice. She had markings on her face, but there was something off about them.

As for the person on the table, the table was rising to a hole in the ceiling

"Igor! Throw! The! Swiiiittccchh!" Keiichi loudly ordered as he stared up to the opening in the ceiling. Peorth slightly shook with anger.

"Peorth! My name is Peorth Blücher, you idiot doctor!" Peorth angrily replied. Just then, there was a scared horse whinny from the outside, making Peorth glare at the window and yell, "Ahhhh SHADDUP!"

"I said... THROW! THE! SWITCH!" Keiichi ordered.

"I'll throw something alright, just come closer..." Peorth grumbled as she grabbed a switch and pulled it.

After a large amount of machinery crackled with electricity. Keiichi watched the raised table for a few seconds before yelling "Lower the table and turn off the machines!"

Peorth grumbled some more before pulling the switches and levers to do so. As the table lowered, Keiichi mouthed the words, 'please live, please live...'

As soon as the table touched the ground, Keiichi ran to the table and stood over it. Peorth idly followed after.

When nothing seemed to happen, Keiichi's shoulder slumped. Peorth smirked and thought, _'Time to make my move and get him away from this insane mad doctor business...'_

As she reached for Keiichi's shoulder to begin comforting him, She and Keiichi stopped when the figure under the table began sitting up and moaning.

Peorth began mouthing, 'Merde!' over and over again, while Keiichi smiled and began saying, "Live! Live! LIVE!"

The figure under the table was sitting up , but still had the white cloth over her. She slowly raised her arms forward and moaned a bit more. Then her arms reached upwards and then grabbed the cloth. She then took down the cloth enough to reveal her head and shoulders, but nothing else.

The figure was a green-skinned Belldandy, with stitches at a few spots and bolts on her neck. Her hair was a very dark brown. She also had her burn marks on her face, a diamond on her forehead and small triangles on her cheeks

"Fuuuwahh... What a nice nap..." Belldandy said.

-oOo-

The screen went blank.

"Huh... I kinda wonder how the rest of that woulda gone..." Urd muttered. Skuld then stared at Urd like she said something incomprehensible.

"What are you even talking about? Big sis wasn't a goddess in that and Peorth might not even be one in that!" Skuld said.

"Yeah, I know, but it did kinda look interesting," Urd said.

"But-but-but Big sis not being a goddess-" Skuld began muttering, before Urd placed a finger on Skuld's mouth to shut her up.

"Doesn't mean the end of of the world. And remember, it's the What-If Machine. You did say it had a low probability," Urd said, taking her finger off Skuld's mouth.

"Oh yeah..." Skuld said, looking down at the ground in a bit of shame for forgetting that. "So what should the next question be?"

Urd smiled as she and Skuld sat down on the couch.

"What if Me, Peorth, Lind, Belldandy and Skuld competed for Keiichi's love at the same time?" Urd asked, enjoying the shocked look on Skuld's face.

"Urd!" Skuld yelled.

"Hush! TV is on!" Urd said, as the TV began to form a fuzzy image.

"But Urd!" Skuld said, before Urd snapped her fingers, making Skuld get bound and gagged by magic rope.

The image of the Screen was Peorth taking a pill out of ajar in Urd's room. Urd's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Just as she was about to alter the seed of love into a 'love only Peorth' seed , Peorth stopped.

_'Wait... it'd be better if I add a 'desire to compete for Peorth's love' effect to it. That'd really bother Belldandy!' _Peorth thought as she changed the seed of love to a 'love only Peorth and have a desire to compete for her love' seed. Hearing footsteps, she hid the seed between her breasts and snuck out the room.

The change of adding an addition effect to the pill slightly changed how the pill would effect Keiichi's gaze effected others when it would be added to the cola later. His gaze would have a 'love Keiichi and desire to compete for his love' effect. It didn't work as fast or was as obvious, so the effect was more subtle.

-oOo-

Megumi was riding on her bike, heading towards the temple. Keiichi had told her that the pictures from his vacation had been developed, so she was intending on coming over to see them as a surprise. Just as she reached a street corner that was about two blocks away, her cellphone rang. She stopped and answered the phone

"Hello, Megumi Morisato here..." Megumi said.

"..."

She smiled, as it was a call she had been expecting. One from a place she had went for an job interview. Megumi replied, "Yeah, I'm free at the moment..."

"..."

"Yes, I am free at those times as well."

"..."

"Thank you! I'll be there in about five minutes!"

Megumi hanged up her phone and put it away.

Staring in the direction of the temple, Megumi said, "Sorry, Kei, but I now have a job to go to. I'll be able to repay you for the few days I spent at the temple."

She then went turned away from the temple and rode to her new job.

-oOo-

A purple/blue-haired goddess in a white military uniform landed nearby Keiichi. She stared at him for a few moments.

_'So this is the mortal that won over Belldandy's heart?' _Lind thought. She then walked over to him and bent down, taking a closer look at his face. _'He does have a kind of charm about him...'_

She then grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Huh...? Wha?" Keiichi muttered as he awoke.

My name is Lind. I am a first class goddess, Special duty limited. I'm here to observe and see if there should be..." Lind said, as she stared at Keiichi in the eyes. An out-of-place girlish grin appeared on her face. "You're cuter than I thought..."

Keiichi blushed a little.

"Um... Thanks... I'm Keiichi Morisato, but what was that thing you were talking about seeing?" Keiichi asked ,as Lind stood up.

"Oh... I was sent here to see if The Goddess Relief Helpline and the Earth assistance Hotline should be able to prevent a situation like the one you're going through, or if there should be conditions for something similar to re-occur if a wish either went wrong or if the wish did not go as desired," Lind answered.

"Oh... So you don't seem like you have a similar job like Belldandy or Peorth..." Keiichi said as he stood up.

"I'm a Valkyrie. While Belldandy does have a Valkyrie license, Her main job at the moment is working at the Goddess Relief Helpline and being the Norn of the present.. I was sent because it was thought I'd be an impartial observer," Lind replied. "Could you please lead me to the temple?

"Yeah, just follow me. It isn't far..." Keiichi said, as he walked towards the temple and Lind followed after him. He then quietly muttered to himself."She has a valkyrie license? I never knew..."

_'I see that Belldandy still has her habit of not talking about things that she deems unimportant at the moment...'_ Lind thought.

A short time later, Keiichi and Lind reached the temple.

"I think Belldandy is doing the laundry..." Keiichi said, as Lind entered and Keiichi then closed the door. When he heard the sounds of the television playing a show that Skuld was watching, he faced Lind and said, "I'll see if Belldandy left Skuld a message."

As he walked away, Lind thought about looking around and seeing what places would be good spots for any spies. But since she wasn't feeling exactly like herself, she chose to follow after Keiichi.

"Hey Skuld, Is Belldandy still putting up the laundry to dry?" Keiichi asked from the living room doorway.

"I think so, but you better leave her alone..." Skuld answered as she turned to face Keiichi and glared at him in the eyes.

"Skuld?" Keiichi asked when he noticed her expression soften fairly quickly.

"H-hey... How about I help you with your Beemer later? I have a few designs that might help you save on fuel..." Skuld said, with a hopeful smile.

"Well... We'll see... If you have the designs written on paper in a way that I can understand them, I'll look them over and see if I'll give them the okay..." Keiichi replied, a bit glad that Skuld was showing some restraint.

"Alright, I'll go check to see if I have it drawn later!" Skuld said, as she faced the television to hide her blush.

Lind somehow felt a bit annoyed at Skuld and thought, '_Why does it seem like she trespassed on something that belongs to me? It's ridiculous, if anything Skuld has more claim to this place than I...'_

"Hah! I knew it! There's one missing!" Urd shouted from her room.

There was a subtle shift in Lind's eyes as she rushed over to where she heard Urd shouted, as if she was ready for a hunt or a fight.

"Peorth, you nasty... Lind? What are you doing here?" Urd asked as she left her room and noticed Lind.

"I was ordered to be an impartial observer for the current situation with Morisato and the second wish, but enough about that. What did Peorth do?" Lind asked.

"First things first..." Urd said. She then looked Keiichi in the eyes. "Keiichi, do you feel different?"

"N-no... Not really... What did she take from you?" Keiichi replied, getting a bit nervous, now that it seemed Peorth would stoop to taking stuff from Urd to use on him.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about... I'll get her later, but just forget about this situation. If you make it obvious to her that I'm looking for her, she'll run and hide and no one wants that," Urd said, before walking away with an slight sway to her hips that drew Keiichi's attention. Lind frowned.

"Morisato, could you please show me around the temple and the surrounding area?" Lind asked, shaking Keiichi's shoulder a little to get his attention.

"S-sure... But why?" Keiichi asked, as he looked at Lind.

"If I were to stay by your side, Peorth would behave around you or I might be able to stop her if she discomforts you," Lind answered, with a almost unnoticeable smile.

"Oh, alright..." Keiichi replied, as he started to lead her around. "The place isn't that big, though..."

-oOo-

Peorth was in the guest room, planning out a romantic evening with Keiichi. She was sitting on the floor, looking at some magazines and had her arms crossed.

"...While that place is more for a lady like myself, He'd stand out like a sore thumb and feel embarrassed... Doing that to the poor boy is not the type of thing that a goddess like myself would do..." Peorth muttered to herself. "Perhaps I should look at a cookbook and see if I can make something simple for him? He does seem to like whatever Belldandy cooks."

"That's because Bedandy honestly cares for him," Urd said, as she appeared right behind Peorth, scaring her.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Peorth asked, as she turned around and began crawling away.

"Oh, just here to ask a few questions and make sure you take some medicine..." Urd answered as she walked towards Peorth.

After hitting the wall behind her, Peorth then asked, "S-so what do you want to know?"

"Why did you enter my room?" Urd asked.

"The poor boy is monogamous! That makes any wish or desire that I present him with; will only end in an automatic rejection!" Peorth replied with a slight whine. She then smirked as she said, "But like I said the day before, a second class goddess wouldn't understand..."

"It's hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you're trying that stunt again? Belldandy won and-" Urd said, before she was interrupted by Peorth chuckling.

"But Belldandy wasn't even seen as a contestant, thus letting her win because no one even expected her to compete," Peorth said, with her smirk turning into a grin. "I'm willing to bet that if she had competed from the start, she wouldn't have taken the win from either of us because we would have anticipated her actions..."

If Urd wasn't under the effect of the generic love potion gaze, Her reply would have been, "Stop trying to change the subject!"

But because Urd was under it, she instead felt a bit of resentment towards Belldandy and quietly growled to herself. She then muttered, "So what? They love each other! She'd win easily."

"But like I said, if she was competing from the start, we could have planned for anything she could have done and truly have decided who is the most helpful goddess of all," Peorth said.

"Oh, quit repeating yourself. I'm willing to bet that the Ygggdrasil OS protocol would let her win and you did ask if she wanted to compete," Urd muttered.

"She never did say no. She merely waited until she could step in and win," Peorth replied, making Urd grind her teeth a little. _'Yes, get angry at my theory and go after Belldandy...'_

The sudden appearance of a devilish grin on Urd's face surprised Peorth.

"You have a first class license and I'm a Norn. The last one is a bit of a stretch, but as long as all the contestants have at least one similar attribute to the wish granter, we can do that one contest to see if we can replace Belldandy's place," Urd said with a chuckle.

"Uh, what?" Peorth asked, not expecting Urd to suggest something like that.

"All I have to do is call someone in the right position who doesn't like Belldandy all that much and we're good!" Urd answered, as she put her hands on her hips. There was a feeling in the back of her mind that what she was doing didn't feel right.

"Are... Are you feeling alright?" Peorth asked, tilting her head in both curiosity and worry.

"Yeah, I'm good... I gotta go make a few calls," Urd said, as she left the room.

After a few seconds, Peorth stood up and brushed herself off.

"Very odd... I wonder if she foolishly tried any new untested potions on herself? I do hope that isn't the case..." Peorth muttered as she decided to wait for Keiichi to come into the room and declare his love for her.

-oOo-

Keiichi and Lind walked by the spot where Belldandy was putting up the laundry to dry.

"Hello, Lind! What brings you here?" Belldandy said when she saw Lind.

Lind greeted Belldandy and then told her why she was sent to the temple. Belldandy then looked at Keiichi and asked "Keiichi, what do you think of the situation?"

"Well... I don't know what to think at the moment... On one hand, I think that me getting another wish is kinda unfair, but on the other hand, I can imagine that someone might screw up their wish if they had been in my place... A second wish might be helpful in that situation..." Keiichi said, as he looked Belldandy in the eyes.

Because of the effect of the pill was altered, it didn't create a negating energy wave when Keiichi looked Belldandy in the eyes. Due to pill's effect being unable to make Belldandy fall in love with Keiichi even further, it directed the majority of its power to igniting Belldandy's natural competitive side and gave her a goal of wanting to compete for Keiichi's love. Belldandy glanced at Lind with an almost unnoticeable amount of jealousy for standing by Keiichi's side.

While Keiichi thought that Belldandy was worrying that Lind might make similar moves on him like Peorth; Lind was more puzzled than anything else, but she wanted to find out what thought or reason was behind Belldandy's odd look.

"Morisato, I do believe that Belldandy and I need to talk in private..." Lind said, not taking her eyes off of Belldandy, who was not staring at Lind with what seemed to be a slightly strained version of her usual kind expression.

Before Keiichi could speak, Belldandy requested, "Yes, Keiichi. Could you give us a few minutes alone?"

After he looked at both Lind and Belldandy who were now having a bit of a staring match, Keiichi sighed and then said, "Fine..."

He was about to ask that they don't do anything too overboard like some of the stuff that occurred yesterday, but decided against it and walked back into the temple.

"So what do you wish to speak about?" Lind asked.

"Do you have any intentions towards Keiichi?" Belldandy asked back.

"None at the moment. I do admit he's quite handsome, After being with him for awhile," Lind said. Belldandy sighed in relief for a little bit.

"I was worried... Peorth's been throwing herself on him since she arrived..." Belldandy said.

"So tell her to back off. It's as simple as that," Lind replied with a shrug.

"Peorth intends to satisfy every one of his desires..." Belldandy said in a low tone as her shoulders slumped a little.

"And you want to as well..." Lind continued.

"...But it's too soon..." Belldandy finished. Lind nodded.

"I respect your reasons for wanting to wait. It's be unfair to him otherwise," Lind said, nodded a little and crossing her arms.

"Thank you. It means a lot..." Belldandy replied cheering up a little.

"Hey, Bell! You, me, and Peorth are gonna have a Golden Apple Competition!" Urd said from the backdoor of the temple, getting the attention of Lind and Belldandy.

Belldandy's mouth opened in shock for a few moments, before closing to form a angry frown.

"What did you say, Urd ?" Belldandy asked, with only sight traces of anger in her voice.

"We're gonna have a Golden Apple Competition. The winner will get to take the place of the goddess associated with Keiichi's wish," Urd said with a smirk.

"But while Peorth satisfies the condition of competing, due to her being a first class, how do you?" Lind asked.

"I called one of the higher-ups and asked if me being a Norn would satisfy it and it did," Urd answered.

Belldandy opened her mouth to reply, but Skuld appeared on the roof of the temple and began laughing with the back of her hand covering her mouth.

"Heh heh heh! Then _I_ can compete as well!" Skuld chuckled.

"There's no way you can even try to beat me!" Urd said, as she turned to face Skuld.

While Belldandy curled her hands into fists in as angry possessiveness as the urge to compete was brely suppressing the jealously storms, Lind asked, "Do you have the contract paper of the Golden Apple competition?"

"Yup," Urd said, producing the paper while not looking away from Skuld. Skuld was staring back at Urd and both were prepared to attack each other

Lind walked over and took the paper away from Urd, while Belldandy summoned the control to ask, "And what condition do all the contestants have to share with me?"

"It states that all contestants have to have at least one trait of the following to be classified as a 'goddess like you'. They are _'any first class goddess, any Norn, any goddess that has a variety of licenses, or any goddess with a similar personality'._..." Lind said. Lind then started mumbling to herself as she looked the contract a bit closer.

Staring at Urd, Belldandy loudly said," Urd! How could you?!"

Then Belldandy heard the sounds of someone writing. Glaring at Lind who had just finished writing her name, Belldandy then loudly said, "Lind! How could you?"

That got the attention of the quarreling goddesses, making then quickly look at Lind.

"I've never had the usual childhood like most of you, or been like a regular teenager. I've thrown myself into my career, But seeing Morisato stirred something in me and I'd like to be with him," Lind said. Then aiming an uncharacteristic smirk at Belldandy, she said, "And you seem awfully selfish..."

"You have no idea just how selfish I could be when it comes to Keiichi..." Belldandy muttered, in a slightly threatening voice.

"And you have no idea just how relentless I can be..." Lind replied, as she handed the contract back to Urd.

"Aren't you gonna sign?" Skuld said in a mocking voice to Urd.

"Oh, I have... Just you, Peorth, and Bell have to sign," Urd replied. Upon hearing that, Belldandy made her way over to Urd, resisting the urge to bump into Lind.

"May I?" Belldandy asked. Urd looked at Belldandy, nodded, and then handed the contract to Belldandy. A small ball of magical energy appeared on her fingertip and Belldandy then used it to sign her name.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Skuld said, as she hopped down. After Belldandy finished signing her name, she handed the contract to Skuld, who then signed.

"Now let's go see if Peorth is ready to sign and let Keiichi know what the rules of the Golden Apple Competition, since he'll be the judge after all..." Urd said, as she and the others headed towards the guest room.

* * *

The Screen went blank

"My potions don't screw things up that badly... they just don't..." Urd grumbled. Skuld made a few noised that indicated that she wanted to speak. Urd snapped her fingers and Skuld was freed of the magic rope.

"You of all people know should know about what can happen with even the smallest change in either a potion or a bad line of code in a program," Skuld replied, as she closed her eyes and nodded to herself with a smirk. "Besides, It's doubtful that the situation could even happen without that stupid pill."

"Heh... Sounds like a challenge..." Urd said with a smirk. Skuld opened her eyes and frowned.

"No., I forbid-" Skuld said, before Urd tied her up again.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's notes: A round of thanks to alatane for coming up with this chapter's question. The next chapter will be an alternate answer to the same question as this one, but without the pill. Yeah, the plot bunnies gave me two ways to answer this question.

As for the 'Belldandy the Frankenstein's monstergirl' bit in the beginning, I recently watched 'Young Frankenstein' and a plot bunny refused to leave me alone. If I were to actually make the 'Belldandy the Frankenstein's monstergirl' into chapters of its own, I'd probably make the Goddesses and Demons into various monstergirls. But the catgirl virus story would be better. Then again, I think of it this way- Catgirl Virus story - Eastern monsters; The monstergirl stories - western movie-based monsters. So I might decide to write it for the month of October as its own story.

As for what the Golden Apple Competition rules would be, I'm going for 'something similar to what happened in chapter 68, but with written rules that have been decided by the contestants'.

As you all might have guessed, this chapter will be one of the stories that I will try to continue in the future when either it's been requested enough for a continuation or when the urge to continue it strikes.


	12. Getting protection & a contest, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

Note!: A few parts of this were borrowed from SimmyC's 'Heart of the Valkyrie' fic. I did get permission to use them. So when you're finished with reading this chapter, go read their fic and give them a review and maybe a suggestion about what they should go with their fic.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd watched as Skuld struggled on the couch.

"Really? Telling me not to do something? We both know that if the situation was reversed, you'd do the same thing I'm going to do," Urd said, with only a slight chuckle.

Skuld mumbled something through the ropes. If Urd has to guess, it might have been, 'I'm more mature that you!'

"Yeah right. We're both childish enough to do whatever we've been told not to do," Urd replied. She then walked up to the microphone and asked, "What if me, Peorth, Lind, Belldandy and Skuld competed for Keiichi's love at the same time, but without the magic pill involved?"

The screen went fuzzy for a few moments before an image appeared.

* * *

Belldandy was sitting down in the living room and reading a book. Currently, the television was on a channel that was playing some light jazz music. She had a cup of tea with a teapot on a large plate nearby and was currently enjoying a rare moment of relaxation.

As for Urd and the others who lived at the temple... Skuld was out testing something that she made for Banpei and Urd was out on a task that she claimed needed only her special help. Peorth was out observing some people who were potential candidates for a wish. As for Keiichi, he was in his room and on the phone with Megumi, planning on what to send to their parents as a gift for Takano and Keima's marriage anniversary.

_'I'm still surprised at how fast we went back to our daily lives... I was worried that the trauma of having our angels ripped out would leave us with nightmares for awhile...' _Belldandy thought, as she turned a page.

A knock at the door got Belldandy's attention. After putting a bookmark to keep her place, she got up and walked over to the door.

"Hello!" Belldandy said in a cheerful voice as she opened the door.

"Greetings, Belldandy," Lind said, with a slight bow.

For a moment, Belldandy had a very slight feeling that something was about to go wrong. Deciding to ignore it and let Lind in, she asked "What brings you here?"

"I have been reassigned by Kami-sama to this location. I will now be staying here for an indefinite amount of time," Lind answered as she walked in.

"Oh? Why?" Belldandy asked with concern and worry in her voice, as she closed the door and followed Lind to the living room.

"Due to Keiichi-kun being able to hold my angel and now a purified devil at the moment, I requested to be assigned here. When asked why, I pointed out to Kami-sama that Keiichi-kun may not be an ordinary mortal because his actions during the Angel Eater incident. Since hild knows, it may only be a matter of time before she lets others know of Keiichi-kun," Lind replied as she sat down on a couch.

"But I have a Valkyrie License as well..." Belldandy said.

"Yes, but better to have unneeded backup than to have none at all when dealing with one of Hild's schemes," Lind said. When she noticed that Belldandy was about to say something, Lind the said, "Belldandy, you and the others just stopped one of Hild's schemes. One if it had succeeded, it would have had Urd by her side. Just how angry will Hild be at you for stopping her?"

When Belldandy stopped to ponder that, she was silent for a few moments. Her expression turned a tiny bit ashen and then looked down to avoid looking at Lind.

"I apologize. I did not think of that. I was just focused on getting everything back to normal," Belldandy muttered.

"It is alright. I may very well be thinking of the worst possible outcome, but back to the matter at hand. Since Keiichi-kun may have been able to call upon the angels on something he may have always have?" Lind asked.

Belldandy looked up and thought about Lind's words.

"Possibly... But during any medical scans, there wasn't anything different from an ordinary human when we checked him," Belldandy replied.

"Perhaps there wasn't a reason for it to show up back then?" Lind said, as Belldandy sat down besides Lind.

"Perhaps... But shouldn't there have been a hint or something?" Belldandy asked. Lind put a hand on her chin as she reviewed some of the events that had happened to the inhabitants of the temple.

"The Lord of Terror incident. While he only floated and it was only while he was under under the Lord of Terror's control, he was able to use the Lord of Terror's power without having to use a magic filter," Lind answered.

"Ah, yes... I didn't notice it at the time, but it does stand out not that you pointed it out..." Belldandy replied. Her eyes widened as she remembered another incident. "What about Megumi? She was once possessed by Mara."

"Does she have any protection?" Lind asked.

"A Earth spirit, third class is watching over her. He resides in a stuffed animal most of the time, but I know that he is quick to respond to any threats toward her while in the apartment," Belldandy answered.

"Is there any way that he can contact us if Mara or anyone else as strong as her attacks?" Lind asked, as she looked over the table. There was a book with a bookmark, a half-full cup of tea, and a teapot with a 'stay hot' seal on it.

Belldandy bit her lip as she silently cursed herself as she realized that she hadn't done something like that, especially when the matter also concerned someone that Keiichi cared about.

"No, it never crossed my mind," Belldandy answered with a touch of shame in her voice.

Lind sighed before answering.

"Then later on, you'll go and give the earth spirit a way to contact us. Perhaps A talisman within the stuffed animal that can send out a signal?" Lind asked.

"Yes, I think I'll do that later..." Belldandy said. Lind noticed there was some apprehension in Belldandy's voice.

"Belldandy, is there something wrong?" Lind asked, as she turned her head a little to look at Belldandy.

"What about Keiichi's and Megumi's parents? Did you send anyone to protect them?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes, I requested that one of the older Valkyries that wanted a vacation and also someone from the medic division be sent. Both will observe and learn as much of Japan's culture as possible. They should be moving in nearby the Morisatos in a few days," Lind replied. Belldandy sighed in a bit of relief.

"That's good to hear," Belldandy said. When she realized something, she made a surprised expression. "Oh my! I've been a poor host! Would you like some Tea?"

Belldandy then summoned a teacup from the kitchen.

"If it isn't much trouble..." Lind said, as she accepted the teacup and poured herself some tea.

"Well... I do hope you aren't going to try to keep us all here to make sure Keiichi will be safe. HE does have his classes that he has to attend," Belldandy said, as she reached for her cup.

"The current situation doesn't require it. I'll probably either have someone allow me to transfer in as an exchange student or as a Self defense teacher," Lind replied before taking a sip of tea. "Probably the former, as it would allow me to better keep an eye on Keiichi-kun, but the latter might have privileges that the former doesn't."

"You're not going to be the only one keeping an eye on Keiichi. Urd, Skuld, and Peorth will as well. Even the angels will," Belldandy said. Before Lind could inquire, Belldandy said. "And I consider the one residing in Keiichi an angel because he considers it an angel. So please stop calling it a purified devil."

"Very well, I'll do as you ask," Lind replied, before taking another sip. "Has he named her yet?"

"No, but I'll ask him later if he's thought up a name," Belldandy said, before taking a sip of her own cup. When she realized it had gone cold, she used a spell to warm it back up.

"I suggest asking him if he wants to try the meditation method to find out a good name for her," Lind replied.

Belldandy nodded and said, "That's what I plan on doing. I'm sure he'll do it."

"Shall I come with you to talk with the Earth spirit later?" Lind asked.

"No, it would be better If I did it by myself. I think I'll bring Megumi a meal as an excuse to come over later," Belldandy said, with her usual cheer returning to her voice.

"Yes, it would probably cause less of a fuss, but do let it know that I'll be here and might require its services," Lind replied. Belldandy nodded.

"Since you'll be living here, shall I tell you about some of the people that live around here?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes please, as much as you are able to," Lind replied.

-oOo-

Urd landed in front of the temple's front doors. She stretched a little bit.

"Man, oh man... I can hardly believe that some idiot tried to hack Skuld's computer, and with such a weak program!" Urd chuckled to herself. She did enjoy going after the group to see who they were. The group had been a small group of gremlins. They had been angry that Skuld had machines they couldn't use their 'wreck' power on. Deciding to do a good deed, she decided to go after the group and... 'teach' them a lesson. The group would regain tcontrol of their motor functions sooner or later.

As she opened the door, Urd said, "Hello, Bell."

As Urd walked behind the couch to head to her room, She heard, "Belldandy is not here at the moment. She is visiting Keiichi-kun's sister."

"Li-Lind?" Urd asked, as she stopped in placed in shock. Turning around quickly, she then asked, "Okay, Lind, What's the trouble? Hild hasn't gotten into the habit of immediately using a shame after a failed scheme, but I'm not putting it past her, not after what recently happened."

"I'm here to provide protection to Keiichi-kun. The fact he has been able to both use an angel and currently hold one, could very well be proof that he might possess a power that no other mortal has or had before," Lind said.

As she calmed down a little, Urd chuckled.

"It'd be a bit amusing. Bell did see something in him that no one else saw until they stay with the guy for a while. Add in the possibility you mentioned, he'd be a object of desire for any goddess," Urd muttered.

"In a few days, you can also add in any demon, supernatural spirit, or various entities that may want his power for themselves," Lind replied.

Urd took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Hild would let out that little nugget of knowledge, if only to see Belldandy run herself ragged protecting him," Urd said, mostly to herself.

"But with my help, as well as yours, Peorth's and Skuld's, we all can protect him until he can defend himself," Lind said, as she finished off her cup of tea. She tried to pour herself another cup, but found the pot to be empty.

"Does that mean you and Peorth will be leaving when that happens?" Urd asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps Peorth, but I have permission to stay for an indefinite amount of time," Lind replied, as she put her teacup on the plate. She then stood up and picked up the plate to bring it into the kitchen.

"Who granted that to you?" Urd asked as she followed Lind.

"Why, Kami-sama, of course," Lind replied. Urd was almost certain that Lind was smirking.

While Urd was starting to have a feeling that Lind may be looking at trying to have Keiichi as more than a friend, she decided to ignore it. After all, when something valuable is denied from Hild, the Daimankaichō tends to become very nasty in her schemes to acquire it. And when that happens, you need any ally that you can get.

"Hopefully, you do your share of chores around here," Urd muttered, as she decided to go watch something on TV.

"I will, and I'll make certain that you and Skuld do your shares as well," Lind remarked. When Urd stopped in place and hissed for a second. "I am not like Belldandy and allow you to slack off because it makes you happy or that I care that much about you. We are in a situation where if something happens, I'd like for all of us to be ready for the worst possible event."

"As bad as Hild is, We all know she isn't that bad. At worst, she might hold Keiichi hostage and try to seduce him," Urd replied.

"And what if she kidnaps his sister or parents and will only release them if he cancels his contract?" Lind asked.

Urd tried to think up a counterargument. The most she could come up with was that Hild wouldn't harm them, but simply scare them. But Urd also realized that Hild would also hold onto any hostages until either her demands were met or the hostages died of natural causes.

Urd let out another sigh, but it was one that was a sign that she was giving up.

"...You win. I'll do whatever chores that are mine," Urd muttered. Before Lind could say anything, Urd said, "But only Belldandy assigns my chores."

"Very well, I'll let her know that," Lind said, as she put the tray on the counter.

"Need some help?" Urd asked, hoping at Lind say yes, so that she'd have a chance to humiliate the Valkyrie without repercussions.

"No, I asked Belldandy for instructions before she left," Lind answered, as she started to make another pot of tea.

"So why did she go meet with Megumi?" Urd asked, as she leaned against the sides of the doorway.

"To give the Earth spirit there a way to contract us if Mara, Hild, to anything else decides to target her," Lind answered.

"So you just sat here and drank tea?" Urd asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I had some fun with a bit of target practice," Lind replied.

"What did you use for targets?" Urd asked.

"Mini-Maras," Lind replied, with almost a chuckle in her voice.

Urd shook her head.

"And with that, you've given her a reason to improve her spying abilities," Urd muttered. "We actually had her thinking that we didn't notice her."

"Perhaps... but I did have information that she or Hild didn't need to heard, " Lind replied.

"Was it before or after talking with Bell?" Urd asked.

"Before, during, and after. I used Mini-Linds," Lind replied.

"Well, I'm going to watch one of my soaps. They've hopefully gotten out of a bad stale story and gotten into a good stale storyline," Urd said, as she walked into the living room.

-oOo-

Megumi heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Megumi asked.

"It's Belldandy, and I thought that I should make you something for dinner!" Belldandy called out.

"Come in then!" Megumi replied. She licked her lips and was looking forward to a delicious meal later.

Belldandy walked in, carrying a container. She spotted the stuffed animal that the Earth Spirit was residing in.

"All you need to do is re-heat it later for a few minutes," Belldandy said, handing the container over to Megumi.

"Thanks! I'm not knocking a chance to eat something you made, but why did you decide to make this for me?" Megumi asked, as she walked into her kitchen.

"I just thought it would be something nice to do," Belldandy replied as she walked over to the stuffed animal and handed over a special talisman. The Earth spirit recognized it as a calling seal and quickly got out and took the Talisman. He thanked her with a nod before going back into the Stuffed animal.

"So... Wanna talk for a bit?" Megumi asked.

"Sure, I have some free time," Belldandy answered as she then followed Megumi.

-oOo-

Peorth was watching a couple that was in a bit of an argument. She was on top a building and was currently using a spell to make herself invisible to humans.

_'While he seems like a good candidate for a wish, he also seems a bit too much like a doormat and would waste his wish on her. I think I'll file him under 'continue to observe'. At the mean time, I do think I'll give that red head a punishment for being a bit of a bitch,' _Peorth thought.

She then noticed Skuld, Banpei, and Sigel. A smile crossed Peorth's face.

_'My oh my! It seems like the two little droids have feelings for each other! I do wonder if they need my help? I am the goddess of love after all!' _Peorth thought with a prideful smile, as she watched the trio. Skuld was watching what appeared to be a heavily modified gameboy, and Sigel held something similar. Banpei was currently in the water, attached to something that looked like a somewhat-futuristic boat that was made of junk.

Peorth sighed as she thought, _'Obvious, too young, or or not aware? I can see that he definitely has a crush on her, but while she also has feelings for him, she is trying to deny them!'_

She then rubbed her chin.

_'I wonder why Urd hasn't done anything for them? Perhaps she can't dose them with her potions, so she's declared it hopeless?' _Peorth pondered. She nodded, as if that was the answer.

Another thought occurred to her.

_'Speaking of love, I wonder if Skuld has a crush on anyone?' _Peorth thought, as she decided to continue to observe Skuld and her robots.

-oOo-

Lind had came into the living room, carrying the plate from earlier and had a fresh pot of tea. Urd was engrossed in the television.

"Care for some tea?" Lind asked as she put the plate down on the table and sat down.

"I'm good," Urd said, as she produced a wine bottle.

Lind held back a sigh.

* * *

The Screen went blank.

Urd sighed.

"Dammit. It's another one of those multi-part stories... Hell, we didn't even get to see the beginning of the contest, so it's gonna be a slow story!" Urd angrily muttered to herself, before turning to face Skuld. "Is there like a setting for one-shot and multi-part stories? 'cause I'm getting a bit tired of getting only parts of a story."

Skuld tried to yell at Urd, but the ropes prevented it. On a whim, Urd snapped her fingers and Skuld was free.

"Skuld Cluster Bomb!" Skuld yelled, as she produced a device that looked like a bunch of grapes glued together and threw it at Urd. After the smoke cleared, Urd then used a stun version of her Urdbolt on Skuld.

As the two sisters fought, Banpei shook his head in exasperation.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note. Once again, everyone give a round of thanks to alatane for giving me a question that had the possibility of two interpretations of an answer. Yeah, I had two ideas for the answer to his question of 'What would happen if all five goddesses competed for Keiichi's love at the same time?'

Also, go visit SimmyC's profile and read a few of their stories and give them a few reviews.

One thing I do have to point out, if you want me to write a continuation to any chapter in this fic that has a 'part #' by it, then request for a continuation.

As for what next chapter will be... I will pick one from my list.


	13. Aoshima wins a bet? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

NOTE: I want to finish a few of the currents story arcs before answering any more questions.

-oOoOoOo-

As one could expected, the little fight between Urd and Skuld went on for a few minutes. Thanks to one of the trips to the scrapyard that Skuld went to once a week for spare parts, Banpei grabbed a riot shield that she had found there and he used it to protect the What-if Machine from errant attacks.

"Ah man..." Skuld muttered as she tried to find another one of her low level bombs in her dress, but failing to find one, Urd held back from attacking.

"What's the matter? All outta SkuldBombs?" Urd taunted, as she decided to juggle a few UrdBolts.

Skuld glared at Urd.

"... Yes... But I have this!" Skuld said, as she pulled out a weird looking gun. It seemed more like a tube with a gunhandle.

"What's that do?" Urd asked.

Skuld pulled the trigger and rope shot out of the tube. Urd was as tied up as Skuld had been. As Urd fell on the floor, Skuld smirked, as she planned on enjoying watching Urd squirm while being tied up.

Instead, Urd moved around a little to test the ropes , but didn't seem all that bothered be being tied up.

"C'mon! Squirm! I just tied you up!" Skuld pouted. She could almost swear that Urd was smiling at her.

Gritting her teeth for a few seconds, Skuld turned towards the Television.

"Banpei, move out of the way!" Skuld ordered. Banpei then did so. "What-If Machine! Show me a scenario that Urd will hate!"

On the screen the words, "What if Aoshima won a bet with Belldandy as the prize?

"Aw crap..." Skuld muttered, she sat down on the couch to watch.

* * *

The Ultimate Force (or as it is known in some places, the System force) is a program in Yggdrasil that makes sure a contract works out. If any earthly threat tries to interfere with a wish, the Ultimate Force will remove that threat or neutralize it. The stronger the threat, the stronger the Ultimate Force reacts.

On a certain day, one of those little glitch bunny things crawled into a certain crevice in one of Yggdrasil's roots. All of a sudden, The Ultimate Force took a blind eye towards Keiichi and Belldandy.

-oOo-

Keiichi had a despondent look on his face as he sat on his beemer outside the Auto Club's place.. He had put all the effort that he could muster in the race. But somehow, he lost.

So not only did the Auto club lose out on some money they really needed, but there was also the other part of the deal.

Belldandy was now going to join the Four Wheels Club, because of a bet that Aoshima made with Tamiya. Just moments ago, Aoshima had taken her to go see the other members of the Four Wheels Club. She promised to meet Keiichi later in the afternoon to go shopping for ingredients for supper.

"Dammit, Morisato! Why'd ja put Belldandy's membership up if you could lose!?" Tamiya angrily shouted as he and Otaki stomped up to Keiichi. "I bet you lost on purpose! Why should we even have you still be part of the Auto Club?"

Keiichi took in a deep breath as anger overrode his depression. There was slight twitches here and there all over Keiichi's face as he scowled at Tamiya.

"I... didn't put Belldandy up as part of the deal. You did that," Keiichi hissed, as he gripped the handles of his beemer.

"Well... It's still your fault for not stopping me!" Tamiya replied. He still was a bit angry, but started to sound unsure.

Otaki was taking steps away from Keiichi because of the look on the boy's face. The last time he saw that kinda look on someone, it wound up with someone getting sent to the hospital. While Keiichi didn't seem like the type to ever get that violent, Otaki didn't want to take chances.

"I... tried... You told me to stay out of it because it didn't involve me, despite me being the one racing," Keiichi hissing back at Tamiya.

"It's complicated and I don't feel like explaining it to someone that's not a team player!" Tamiya said, crossing his arms.

"Then tell me how can I be a teamplayer..." Keiichi asked, not hissing this time.

"Start winning races that'll save the club and get Belldandy back!" Tamiya answered, with a huff.

"Then stop wasting money and stop accepting stupid challenges!" Keiichi yelled.

"Hey! When you get to be the head of the Auto club, then you can have a say whether or not a challenge is stupid or not! And we don't waste money!" Tamiya growled, as his eyes narrowed. "And none of the challenges we've taken are stupid! So get rid of that thinking, Morisato, or quit!"

Keiichi didn't reply. He just started his Beemer and and rode off.

"I think you just screwed up, man. You probably broke a rule by putting up another guy's girlfriend in a race..." Otaki said, putting a hand on Tamiya's shoulder.

"There isn't any rule! I was in my right!" Tamiya replied.

"Did I just hear right? Did you two do what I just overheard?" A female voice asked with only a trace of fury in her voice, but it was enough to scare Tamiya and Otaki.

"Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi-Chihiro! I can explain!" Tamiya said, as he grabbed Otaki in a hug. Otaki was trying to break away from Tamiya grasp to escape Chihiro's wrath.

-oOo-

The Four Wheels Club's new clubhouse was at the other end of Nekomi Institute of Technology. .

"And here we are, Miss Belldandy. Shall I show you around?" Aoshima asked, as he opened the door for Belldandy to walk through.

"I'd rather walk around by myself," Belldandy answered.

"Oh, but I insist " Aoshima said, with a smirk that was intended as a way of flirting somehow .He also grabbed Belldandy's arm.

"No, I'd really rather walk around by myself," Belldandy replied, stepping away and getting free of Aoshima's grasp.

Aoshima tried to speak, but he looked into Belldandy's eyes and found himself unable to speak until Belldandy left him to go look around.

"Huh... That was odd... Gotta watch myself... Kinda felt like a bug that was about to get squished..." Aoshima muttered to himself as he wandered to his personal office until he worked up the courage to speak to her again.

-oOo-

Like she had said, Belldandy was wandering around. She tried to keep a smile, but it was slowly fading.

_'There isn't a sense of togetherness like there was in the Auto club..." _Belldandy thought, as she walked in to a room where someone was trying to clean something.

"So you're the lady that gets to work with us now? Aoshima talks quite a bit about you, Miss Belldandy. I'm Hiro." Some guy asked. He was wearing the uniform of the Four Wheels Club, but seemed relatively normal. But his shoulders sagged a little, as if he was weighed down by something.

"Yes, I am for now, but is everything alright?" Belldandy asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm alright..." Hiro muttered, as he looked away. He then started to walk out of the room. "Don't touch anything, alright?"

"Very well, I won't touch anything here," Belldandy said. Satisfied, Hiro turned and left .

Belldandy closed her eyes and then silently communicated with the various things in the room.

"_Hello, is everything alright with Hiro?"_ Belldandy mentally asked.

"_The problem is with Aoshima,"_ A car part replied.

"_What has he done?" _Belldandy asked.

"_Most of the others that work in the club were either bribed or promised a job when Aoshima gets a place in his father's company. Hiro is one of the few that is working under Aoshima only because Hiro needs the money because Hiro's father is currently in the hospital," _Another car part replied.

"_And Aoshima knows about it and dangles it over Hiro's head,"_ A carburetor explained.

_'I might be able to do something later...' _Belldandy thought to herself. She then sent out, _'Does anyone know where Hiro's father is currently at?"_

"_No, Hiro never really talked about the location,"_ The various parts said.

"_Thank you for the help," _Belldandyreplied.

Belldandy then left the room to see if she could find Hiro. But as soon as she stepped into the hallway, she felt a small emotional tug that told her to find Keiichi.

She bit her lower lip. On one hand, there was someone that needed help and she might be able to do something to help them. On the other hand, she had a gut feeling that Keiichi also needed her help. But at the moment, she was part of the Four Wheels Club because of a bet.

In the back of Belldandy's mind, there was a small part of her that was starting to resent Tamiya.

However, she then remembered something and walked to a window and opened it. She stuck her hand out and created a Mini-Belldandy.

"Go see if Keiichi needs our help. Report back quickly if he is in danger," Belldandy ordered.

"Aye-Aye!" Mini-Belldandy said, as she saluted her main self. She then flew off.

As Belldandy watched her Mini-self fly away, she quietly muttered to herself, "I never thought I'd be jealous of a small part of me..."

Belldandy then decided to see if she could get more information about Hiro's predicament before meeting him again. Not wanting to cause him any trouble, she secretly used some magic read their thoughts about Hiro, while she wandered around. While she normally disapproved of using mind reading magic unless there was an emergency, there may be a life or two on the line at the moment.

-oOo-

Mini-Belldandy communicated with various animals to find Keiichi. She made a mental note to herself to tell her main self to buy birdseed later.

Keiichi was at a bridge, looking at the water below as he was calming down. His beemer was parked somewhere nearby.

"Belldandy..." Keiichi muttered. As his anger was fading, he was growing depressed again.

"Yes?" Belldandy's voice called out.

"B-Bell?" Keiichi let out as he looked around. He let out a small sigh when he saw Mini-Belldandy.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Mini-Belldandy asked as she sat down on his shoulder.

"Tamiya blames me for making the bet and losing," Keiichi answered, as he went back to looking at the water. "I never agreed to the terms of the bet or to even race!"

Mini-Belldandy then began to ponder a little.

_'Why did my main self follow the terms if Keiichi didn't want to follow them? He clearly saw that they were unfair, but my main self did?' _Mini-Belldandy thought. She let out a sigh as she thought, _'Hopefully, she isn't using some stupid reason like 'stand with your friends' in this case, because what the two lunkhead did only served to prove they aren't friends!'_

"So how's your main self doing?" Keiichi asked, when he noticed a small glare on Mini-Belldandy's face.

"She found out that Aoshima either bribes the others in the Four Wheels club with either money or a job later in life," Mini-Belldandy replied.

"Huh... Can't say I'm surprised. He's... unlikeable, so I kinda expected that most associated with him, only to get something from him sooner or later," Keiichi muttered.

"Keiichi... Is everything alright?" Mini-Belldandy asked, as she was a bit surprised to hear something like that from Keiichi.

"I'm still bothered by what Tamiya did. Since he and Otaki run low on money and then making the next race the only way to get more money just about all the time, Aoshima probably used their bad habits to his benefit," Keiichi spat out. He then sighed a little as he leaned against the railing. "I might also be bothered by something else, though."

"What is it?" Mini-Belldandy asked, as she flew up in the air a little.

"My gut says that Aoshima cheated somehow," Keiichi replied.

"Hn... " Mini-Belldandy uttered as she crosed her arms as she thought up a plan. "Perhaps I can talk my main self into creating more of me and then we can go search with a few scan spells over the vehicles?"

"What if you get spotted?" Keiichi asked.

"No worries. I know a few stealth spells that can hide myself," Mini-Belldandy said, with some cheer in her voice.

"...Just curious, why haven't you used them before?" Keiichi asked.

"I never thought to use them as of late," Mini-Belldandy answered.

"Oh... Well... Good luck with your search, then..." Keiichi said. Mini-Belldandy then flew around his head for a moment and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you and I suspect my main self will cheer you up later!" Mini-Belldandy replied, before flying away.

Keiichi then smiled a little bit.

"Yeah... I think so too..." Keiichi said, as he felt the area where Mini-Belldandy had kissed. He then began to head over to his Beemer. "Been a while since I've been at a museum..."

-oOo-

Belldandy was sitting on the roof of the club, leaning on the railing and looking at a store down below.. She had chatted with a few people here and there. Most seemed alright, but the majority seemed to resent Aoshima a little, but hid it well when they thought he was nearby. None seemed to know about Hiro's situation, which meant either he never told them, or didn't care.

She hoped for the former, but prepared herself for the latter situation. She let out a sigh as she briefly recalled stories from some of the other wish-granting goddesses about how many people used their wish to make their neighbors, friends, and family be as worse off as themselves.

_'I'm so very thankful that Keiichi is a kindhearted person...' _Belldandy thought.

"Is everything up to your expectations, Miss Belldandy?" Aoshima asked, as he left the door leading downstairs.

"Somewhat. I prefer the Auto Club, though," Belldandy answered as she turned around.

Aoshima let out a small chuckle.

"I think you're overrating that club. You're now in a winning club," Aoshima replied, as he put in hands in his pockets as he walked towards Belldandy.

"I ask that you do not talk lowly of them," Belldandy said, gaining a hard look in her eyes. It was enough to stop Aoshima in his tracks.

"We're rival clubs. For the moment anyways. Tamiya and Otaki do have a habit of spending all the money they can get their hands on to buy the next shiny vehicle. I suspect they might not last for too much longer," Aoshima replied, trying to look Belldandy in the eyes, but failing.

"Aoshima... Stop it," Belldandy ordered.

"F-fine..." Aoshima said, as a strong feeling to not insult the Auto club for awhile came over him. He even lost his smirk for a little bit.

Detecting that her mini-self was nearby, Belldandy asked, "So is there anything else that you want to speak about?"

Regaining his trademark smirk, Aoshima asked, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner later?"

"No thanks, I have something else planned," Belldandy answered.

"With Keiichi, I bet?" Aoshima asked. When Belldandy nodded, Aoshima then asked, "But surely being with me would bet-"

Belldandy locked the Four-Wheels club manager in a chilling glare.

"Uh... I think I hear my cousin calling..." Aoshima uttered, as he walked backwards to the door. He turned around and quickly headed to his office.

While hearing Aoshima's footsteps fade, Belldandy said, "I thought I sent you to watch over Keiichi..."

"He thinks that Aoshima cheated, so I came to ask for you to create a few more of me," Mini-Belldandy replied.

"You want to inspect the vehicles and the track... Very well..." Belldandy quietly said, creating a few more Mini-Belldandys.

"Third of you go to the track and start the search there. The other two thirds go check out the vehicles and see if they were tampered with. I need to speak with our main self about something before I come to help," The first Mini-Belldandy ordered. The group of Mini-Bells nodded before flying to start their tasks.

Staring at the first Mini-Belldandy, Belldandy asked, "is there anything else he spoke of?"

"Tamiya blames him for losing the race. Keiichi was quite upset about it. I worry that he might quit the club, but I do not blame him for wanting to do so," Mini-Belldandy answered. She glared at her main self and said, "Why do you follow terms that were not set by you or Keiichi? What if the terms had you breaking up with Keiichi?"

"I... I would not accept that deal..." Belldandy replied, not expecting this from a part of her.

"But you would accept the last deal?" Mini-Belldandy asked. "Even though Keiichi tried to say something about it, but was stopped by you and Tamiya wanting to compete?"

"I... I think something went wrong here..." Belldandy muttered, reaching for the angry tiny counterpart. The angry Mini-Belldandy dodged the goddess's hands.

"What? You can't deal with the fact that your competitive side might one day mess up your relationship with Keiichi?" The angry Mini-Belldandy asked.

"Why are you so angry? I can keep my competitive side in check," Belldandy asked. "And besides, the ultimate force would prevent any earthly threat from separating Keiichi and I."

"and yet Keiichi is bothered by the current situation," The angry Mini-Belldandy asked back.

"There is some good from the current situation," Belldandy shot back.

"And that is?" The angry Mini-Belldandy asked.

"I'm going to help someone who has a family member in the hospital," Belldandy answered, enjoying the slight look of guilt appearing on the angry Mini-Belldandy.

"Well... I should have expected that you'd be able to find the upside to any situation," The angry Mini-Belldandy muttered, as she started to calm down. "And it probably won't be long before we find ourselves back in the Auto Club."

"Assuming it doesn't self-destruct from a lack of funds..." Belldandy replied.

The previously-angry Mini-Belldandy stared at her main self for a little bit.

"I think that I should go help search now..." The Mini-Belldandy muttered to herself, before leaving.

As she watched the angry little counterpart leave for the track, Belldandy made a mental note to watch a movie with Keiichi later and and cuddle up to him as they did. She had a feeling that both of them might need it.

* * *

The Screen went blank.

"Not as bad as I thought..." Skuld said to herself. Her eyes widened when she felt someone lean behind her on the couch. When Skuld looked down, she saw the rope alone on the floor and tied up neatly.

"But it's another multi-parter. While I'm still a bit annoyed at not seeing a end to a story lately, I now kinda realize that it's better to let the story flow and try not to force it to be longer or shorter," Urd said, as she rubbed the top of Skuld's head.

"How-How did you get free?" Skuld asked in a nervous tone. "You were tied up in a way that was inescapable! How where you able untie when you couldn't even move your hands?"

" I'll tell you where I learned how to escape being tied up like that when you're older," Urd answered with a chuckle.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note –

This chapter's question is from two people

ceroxon's question of 'What if Aoshima won the race and won the gamble with the motor club?'

and

vfis's question of 'What if Aoshima actually managed to win a bet and 'acquire' Belldandy?'

A round of thanks to the two of you.

A special round of thanks to IdiAmeanDada for looking through and pointing out the mistakes.


	14. Getting protection & a contest, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

Thanks to a chat with IdiAmeanDada, I'm going to try to finish this story arc and some of the others before I start any more story arcs. So while I'll still accept questions, It will be some time before I'll answer them

A few ideas are from the fics of SimmyC and mjnousak, Go read their fics and give them reviews!

I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada for pointing out the mistakes of this chapter and Trip of goddess-project for giving me a bit of an outline for this chapter.

-oOoOoOo-

As Urd stepped around the couch and sat down, Skuld stared at her with some worry.

"What do youy mean, 'when I'm older'? I wanna know-" Skuld loudly said, before she realized what Urd had said. "Dang it! Why is everything either foolish or perverted with you, Urd?"

"Because I like to have fun, little one," Urd replied with a grin. Before Skuld could shout a word onto Urd's face, there was a coughing noise from the doorway behind the couch. The sisters slowly turned to look at who it was.

"I remained hidden to see how long it would take you all to notice me. It seems that even Belldandy needs a reminder to be aware of potentially hidden enemies," Lind said, as she walked in.

"So how long were you hiding.?" Urd asked, as she watched Lind walk into the room. Chrono followed after her.

"A few days. I used the time to teach Chrono to keep herself hidden," Lind answered, as she and Chrono sat on the loveseat.

Urd and Skuld paled a bit. Urd was worried that Lind would take offense to seeing herself in one of the videos that had her, while Skuld was scared that the What-If Machine would be smashed or taken away.

Lind stared at the machine for a few moments before saying, "Machine, I would like to see the continuation to the question, 'What if Urd, Peorth, Skuld, Belldandy and I competed for Keiichi's love at the same time, but without the magic pill involved?'"

The screen went fuzzy for a few moments before an image appeared.

* * *

When dinner came about at the Temple, Keiichi, Peorth, and Skuld were surprised and a little scared to see Lind at the table.

"I-Is everything alright, Lind?" Keiichi asked, as Belldandy and Lind began going around and giving everyone their dinner.

"Possibly. Recent events may have revealed that you might be more than an ordinary mortal. As for proof, you currently possess a angel and you might very well be able to support it on your own," Lind answered, as she handed Peorth her dinner.. "So I am here to assist Belldandy and the others in protecting you."

"Oh..." Keiichi muttered, a bit pleased at hearing that.

"We'll also be teaching you how to fight alongside her. We'll go through some simple teasts and scan spells after dinner and from that, we'll know where to start teaching you," Lind replied, making Keiichi worry a bit.

_'I like my peaceful days... even if it becomes a bit too chaotic... What if they never come again?' _Keiichi thought. Belldandy seemed to sense what was on his mind.

"Keiichi... Everything will be alright..." Belldandy said, calming him down a bit.

The Devil-turned-angel came out of Keiichi's back and hugged him from behind. Lind and Peorth all felt a twinge of jealousy and they frowned a little bit. While Belldandy did feel a twinge of jealousy, the only sign of it was the wind outside grew slightly stronger for a little bit.

"Why does he get special treatment?" Skuld grumbled, as she took her food from Belldandy.

"The divine get angels. Mortals don't," Urd replied as she took her food from Belldandy. "He'll probably get the same training you're getting, so he's technically not getting special treatment."

"But it's not fair..." Skuld grumbled, as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Look on the bright side. Because of the magic training you had before you came here, You'll be flying circles around him," Urd said with a grin.

"Right!" Skuld said, cheering up a bit. Inside, she was a bit nervous. She slacked off a bit when Belldandy left to grant Keiichi's wish. Instead of of using that time to train, she used it to work on creating more machines.

"I look forward to teaching you, Keiichi..." Peorth said with a slight grin, one that made him nervous.

"T-Thanks... I look forward to everyone here helping me..." Keiichi replied, trying his best to his worry about what might happen when two of his possible teachers had a predilection for whips and had a low amount of patience.

"However, before we do anything, you'll need to find your angel's name," Lind said as she sat down, trying to change the topic to help Keiichi calm down.

"Meditation should help with that," Belldandy finished, as she sat down to eat.

Lind nodded, before saying, "Just allow your heart to connect with hers. Going by how affectionate she is, it shouldn't be too hard..." Lind almost immediately regretted saying that.

The wind outside briefly grew a bit stronger, as the three first class goddesses all felt another twinge of jealousy.

"So should we let our angels out while we eat? Let'em all talk for a little bit?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't see why not..." Belldandy answered, as she and the other goddesses let out their angels.

Most of the conversation went as it had done in the last few days. Skuld and Urd talked a bit about their most recent creations, Peorth lightly flirting a bit with Keiichi, Keiichi and Belldandy talking a a bit about their job at Whirlwind, and the angels chatted amongst themselves Lind mostly just listened in, only giving her opinion when asked.

_'I'm jealous of you, Belldandy...everything here seems like a dream come true for you...'_ Lind thought, as Belldandy was telling a story about someone that had come into Whirlwind and Keiichi had discovered that the person's car had more problems than the owner thought.

-oOo-

After dinner, Skuld went to her room to see if she could increase the speed of the Boat module for Banpei. Peorth and Urd went to the living room to watch a cheesy romantic movie and argue over who could get the central characters together faster.

Lind, Belldandy, and Keiichi went to one of the empty storage rooms.

"So all I have to do is meditate?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, just clear your mind and a good name should come to you," Lind said.

"Unless you want to think of a name for her," Belldandy suggested.

"No... I think I'll do the meditation thing..." Keiichi replied as he sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and did his best to clear his mind.

"_So how long do you think it will take him to discover a name for her?"_ Lind thought-sent to Belldandy.

"_He's a very compassionate person and since giving her a name will make her happy, It won't take long,_" Belldandy thought-sent back.

"The Wasp of the Blue Lance... That will be her name..." Keiichi said, opening his eyes. In them, they seemed to have a similar peace that Belldandy often has. Blue Lance then appeared out of his back and stroked a side of his face. Keiichi looked at her with a smile.

"I'm glad you were able to name her so quickly," Belldandy commented, with a slightly strained smile.

"Now let's do some scan spells and some tests," Lind said, as she walked behind Keiichi and Blue Lance. She raised her hands up and started a scan spell. Blue Lance seemed a bit huffy at having her time with Keiichi interrupted. "Keiichi-kun, try to focus some energy into a sphere in the palm of your hand."

"How?" Keiichi asked.

"Just try imagining some energy coming from somewhere inside you," Lind answered. Keiichi tried imagining energy coming from all over his body and collecting itself into a sphere in his hand. "Belldandy, do you feel any drain?"

As Belldandy watched, she asked, "No, why?"

"Keiichi-kun, you'll need to eat more to support Blue Lance,but not by much. You can also stop what you're doing." Lind remarked, as she stopped the scan spell.

"Really, that's it? I thought your scan spell might be longer..." Keiichi muttered, as he did as Lind requested.

"I was using a scan spell that has a higher cost, but is faster, since I didn't want to risk you passing out while you tried to consciously manipulate magical energy for the first time," Lind said. "Now for the tests..."

On a wooden beam above, Welsper looked on the group,wondering what she could get out of the situation.

-oOo-

_The next day..._

"Keiichi, Time to wake up..." Belldandy said, as she stood outside his bedroom door.

"...I'll be up in a few..." Keiichi muttered, as he slowly awoke.

"Blue Lance, if you can hear me, could you please make sure he comes in for breakfast?" Belldandy asked, before she walked away.

Blue Lance then flew out of Keiichi. She looked him over, pondering what to do to wake him up. A naughty grin came over her as an idea came to her.

She grasped the sides of his head and kissed him on the lips. For a few moments, he enjoyed the feeling. Then he opened his eyes. When he saw Blue Lance, she stopped the kiss. She flew off to the side to avoid him quickly sitting up.

"W-w-whyja do that?" Keiichi asked, as a blush came over him.

"_It was fun and it woke you up," _ Blue Lance replied, before going back inside him.

"...That seems more like Urd or Peorth instead of Belldandy..." Keiichi muttered, as he got up to get dressed.

-oOo-

Urd, Skuld, Lind, and Peorth were at the table, waiting for Belldandy and Keiichi to come in. Urd and Peorth were upset with Lind for making them do chores last night. Skuld had been a bit upset, until Belldandy thanked her. Then she smiled through the night.

"So Skuld... is there any young man that has caught your eye?" Peorth asked, wanting to pass the time until Keiichi sat down at the table.

Before the Norn of the future could say anything, Urd answered, "There's one by the name of Sentaro Kawanishi."

Peorth smiled and Skuld glared at Urd.

"however, Peorth, you are banned from interfering with their relationship," Urd said, enjoying the surprised expressions from both Peorth and Skuld.

"Wha? But why?" Peorth asked. Her eyes then narrowed as she said, "So is it something you consider your personal project?"

"No. They're kids and need to discover some things on their own and on their own time," Urd replied. "As a first class goddess, even you know that sometimes the best way to support something is to not interfere."

Peorth huffed and looked away. Skuld briefly looked at Urd and mouthed the words, 'Thanks.'

When Belldandy walked in, Peorth asked,"So where is Keiichi?"

"Waking up and getting dressed," Belldandy replied, suppressing a twinge of anger from when she thought she heard someone kiss Keiichi.

Despite Belldandy being able to fool everyone else into thinking she was calm, Urd knew her too well.

"_So is everything alright?" _Urd thought-sent.

"_Blue Lance is very affectionate towards Keiichi..." _Belldandy thought-sent back in a slightly angry tone.

_'Hooboy... Belldandy is getting jealous of a reflection of herself that now resides in Keiichi... This is gonna be tricky to figure out a way to keep things from being too chaotic...' _Urd thought to herself, letting out a sigh.

"Good morning," Keiichi said as he came in and sat down.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Lind asked.

"Yeah, Bell and I have to go to work," Keiichi answered, as Belldandy started to serve the breakfast.

"Do not worry, Lind. We'll try some light practice whenever Chihiro isn't looking," Belldandy said.

"Good. Is there anything I can help with today?" Lind asked.

"Well..." Keiichi muttered, trying to think of something.

"Can you pick up a few things from a corner store?" Belldandy asked. Lind nodded.

Noticing a trace of worry in Keiichi's eyes "I've reviewed Belldandy's reports and know about the local customs, Keiichi-kun."

He let out a small sigh of relief. Lind hid a frown.

-oOo-

About an hour or so later, Lind was dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. At the corner store, she had taken time to choose the best versions of the stuff on the list. The store owner had an interest in some sports and talked to her about a few of them. When she admitted that she hadn't ever watched some of the sports that the owner spoke about, he suggested a few videos that were at Nekomi Institute of Technology's library for her to get into them. She thanked him and went on her way.

On the way back, she had a hunch that something was off. After a quick spell to increase her hearing, she heard the sounds of a fight, one that was one-sided. After a quick radar spell to locate where it might be, Lind disabled the spells and headed to an alleyway. There, was a group of boys surrounding one that was weaker than the others. From what she could see, the leader of the gang was the biggest one. The one that was surrounded was trying to protect a kitten.

"C'mon, you little ass... I told you if you ever wanted to show your face here again, you gotta pay the toll!" The leader of the gang growled in the weaker boy's face. "But if you're willing to do a few things for me, I might overlook it... Like kill the kitten or take a beating..."

Before the bully could hear a response, he felt someone grab his shirt collar. The gang leader was then tossed into a nearby dumpster. The gang then looked at the one that threw their leader into the dumpster and were surprised that it was an attractive woman.

"If any of you do not wish to be punished, then leave," Lind ordered. The gang looked at each other and then decided they could take her.

The fight lasted a little over a minute, but only because it was taking place in an narrow alley and Lind wasn't using any spells.

"T-Thanks..." The weak-looking boy said, as Lind was brushing her hands on her pants.

"You're welcome. Is the kitten alright?" Lind asked, hoping that it was. It had been a while since she practiced any of her healing spells, and didn't want to risk further injury to the furry animal with her lack of skill.

The boy looked the kitten over and said, "Seems so... I think I might need to take it to a vet to make sure..."

"I believe I saw the office of one nearby. Shall I take you there?" Lind asked, as she walked over near the entrance of the alleyway where she had placed her groceries.

The opening of the dumpster slammed open and the large boy leapt out.

"You damn bitch! How dare you embarrass me!" The large boy said, as he started to expand. His skin turned grey and a pair of horns started to sprout from his head. The weak-looking boy could only stare in shock and fear.

_'An oni... and me without my poleaxe...' _ Lind thought. A smile appeared on her face as she finished, '_This will be easy__.'_

As soon as the Oni took a step forward, Lind rushed over and delivered a nasty punch to its stomach, making it double over in pain. Lind grabbed a nearby broken radio and muttered a few words in one of heaven's sealing languages. The oni didn't even have a chance to scream before it was sucked into the radio. Lind then teleported the broken radio to her room, along with a note telling what was sealed within.

Lind took a look at the weak-looking boy and asked, "Will you keep what I've done a secret?"

The boy nodded in a quick manner. Lind secretly used a spell to see the intentions of the mortal and was relieved to see that his intentions were true

"Well, let's go get the kitten checked out," Lind said, as she walked over to the entrance of the alleyway and picked up the groceries.

As the boy followed after her, he said, "Mm-my name is Shinji Ikari."

"My name is Lind," She replied.

-oOo-

After bringing in the kitten to the vet, the doctor started his checkup. He found it was a bit malnourished and had a few bruises. The doctor wanted to have the kitten stay there for the night, and Shinji agreed.

As Shinji and Lind left the Vet, She said, "Well, have a good day."

Lind then began to head to the temple. She didn't turn her head, but sensed Shinji following after her.

"Is there something else?" Lind asked.

"I-I-I'd like to learn a way to protect myself and others... and I'd like you to be my teacher..." Shinji answered.

"Surely one of your parents can arrange the training that you seek," ," Lind replied as she stopped at corner and waited for the crossing light to change. She sensed Shinji's mood changing a bit for the worse.

"My dad is busy with is work and my mom is no longer around. My guardian doesn't really care if I'm around or not," Shinji muttered in a quiet voice.

"I apologize for bringing up bad memories," Lind said, in a gentle voice, turning around a bit to look at Shinji.

"It's... It's aright... I'm used to it..." Shinji muttered. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you live close around here?" Lind asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Shinji answered, not looking forward to being brought to his guardian's home so soon.

"Then I'll show you where I currently reside and you may come visit when you can. I will consider your request. In the mean time, I will show you where I currently reside, but I think you'll benefit more from having another safe place to visit," Lind said. When Shinji cheered up, Lind smiled.

"Thank you Miss Lind! Thank you!" Shinji cheered.

"You may also help me carry these," Lind said, handing a bag to Shinji.

"I will!" Shinji said, taking the offered bag. "I do have one question."

"What is it?" Lind asked, as she and Shinji crossed the street.

"What did you do to that big thing that had disguised itself as a kid?" Shinji asked.

Lind silently cursed herself for not knocking out Shinji when the Oni showed itself.

* * *

The Screen went blank.

"It honestly doesn't seem like Peorth, Urd, or Skuld are competing for Keiichi..." Lind muttered.

"I agree. It seems that Blue Lance is competing in their place," Chrono replied, as she and Lind turned to look at the two Norns.

"I thought you'd be pissed off or something..." Urd said, a bit mystified at Lind and Chrono's attitudes.

"As long as the situation isn't too extreme or humiliating, it can be fun to watch," Lind said, as she noticed Blue Lance trying to hide behind the couch and watch the TV.

Urd turned to see what Lind was looking at.

"Hey, Blue Lance. Who do you think would win Keiichi's heart in the scenario we just watched?" Urd asked. Blue Lance floated up and pointed at herself. "Shoulda realized you'd say something like that..."

-oOo-

Author's note -

a round of thanks to Alatane for the original question, Ressan wanting to see another addition to chapter 12, and manticore-gurl071134 for wanting to see Lind ask a question.


	15. Getting protection & a contest, part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

Thanks to a chat with IdiAmeanDada, I'm going to try to finish this story arc and some of the others before I start any more story arcs. So while I'll still accept questions, It will be some time before I'll answer them

A few ideas are from the fics of SimmyC and mjnousak, Go read their fics and give them reviews!

-oOoOoOo-

"So what next?" Urd asked.

"Let's finish what we've started first," Lind replied.

"But we usually just jump around," Urd said, sounding a bit unsure.

"And I would like to see how this ends," Lind said, staring at Urd with a slightly stern look.

"Machine, please continue the last video, Chrono said.

The screen went fuzzy for a few moments before an image appeared.

* * *

At Whirlwind, Chihiro kept watching Keiichi.

Normally, Belldandy wouldn't think much of it. Then yesterday happened and Blue Lance seemed to be trying to flirt with Keiichi. After a few attempts where Belldandy thought she was alone with Keiichi, only to have Chihiro seemed to appear, and hide, just so she could watch over Keiichi. The goddess finally thought, _'I have to make sure of something.'_

When Keiichi left the room to go check on a customer's bike, Belldandy said, "I know you're there, Chihiro."

Chihiro walked out of her hiding spot, sheepishly grinning while rubbing the back of her head. "Thought I was unnoticed..."

"Care to tell me why you're hiding?" Belldandy asked.

After taking a look in Belldandy's eyes, Chihiro had an idea what Belldandy was worrying about.

"Relax. I'm only trying to figure out Keiichi's white thread scattering technique and be able to do it for myself," Chihiro answered.

"I thought you gave up on it..." Belldandy said.

Chihiro tilted her head a little as she thought about what her reply should be.

"...Mnnnn... Yes and no..." Chihiro replied. "I'm not the type to give up so easily!"

"But you did give up. You said you were going to leave it to the experts after you tried all night to replicate what you thought Keiichi did," Belldandy said.

"That was because I was really tired," Chihiro said as she crossed her arms and frowned being reminded of one of the few times that she'd given up at something.

_'Things would be so much easier if Keiichi would allow Megumi and Chihiro to know that I and my sisters are goddesses...' _Belldandy thought. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chihiro replied with a smirk. The door then opened, getting the two women's attention.

"Chihiro-san, the customer wants to speak to you about a few things," Keiichi said as he held the door open.

"Alright, I'll be out in a second!" Chihiro called out loud enough for the customer to hear.

Keiichi closed the door after Chihiro walked outside.

"Is there time for a quick lesson?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy nodded and said, "I'll teach you how to levitate something and I'll use one of the simpler ones. If Chihiro walks in, you can lie about it."

"Alright," Keiichi muttered.

Belldandy pointed to a wrench on the worktable.

"Concentrate on that wrench. Will some energy from yourself and try to move it around a little. Pick it up if you can," Belldandy ordered in a gentle instructor voice.

Keiichi looked at the wrench and imagined an invisible hand coming out of him to move the wrench about.

After a few minutes, Belldandy said, "Better stop, Keiichi. Nothing is happening and Chiharu will be back soon."

At that moment, Chiharu walked in.

"We may have just got a customer who'll refer us to everyone that know because of Belldandy!" Chihiro cheered. She gave a thumbs up to Belldandy and said, "Dunno what you said, but thanks!"

When she saw Keiichi look a bit disappointed, Chihiro said, "Cheer up. I'm willing to bet they wanted to thank you, but they also wanted to flirt with Bell. Luckily, I was here."

"Thanks." Keiichi said.

"_I bet she flirted with the customer to get a bigger payment..." _Blue Lance muttered to Keiichi from within him.

"So we have a bit of a clear schedule today. Feel free to take a break!" Chihiro cheerfully said, as she went outside

"_Yup. Musta been one big payment she got." _Blue Lance muttered.

"Blue Lance, we need to talk," Keiichi said, with a disappointed look that bordered on angry.

"_Yes?" _Blue Lance asked when she appeared out of Keiichi.

"I don't like how you speak of my friends..." Keiichi replied.

"_You might not have noticed, but she kept hiding and staring at you, like you were a crook!"_ Blue Lance said, curling her hands into fists.

"She didn't think Keiichi was a thief. She thought she could learn a technique called 'white thread scattering'. It will be a shame when she learns that no such technique exists.

"_Oh... My bad, Keiichi. I apologize for my insults..." _Blue Lance said, looking ashamed of herself.

Keiichi let out a sigh as the disappointed expression disappeared from him.

"It's nice that you're protective of me, but don't insult people you don't know," Keiichi said.

"_So I should insult people I know instead?" _Blue Lance asked. Keiichi frowned.

"Not what I meant..." Keiichi muttered.

"Please behave Blue Lance..." Belldandy asked, with a bit of a disappointed look on her.

Knowing that Keiichi would back whatever Belldandy wanted, Blue Lance sighed.

"_Fine, I'll keep insults and the like to myself..."_ Blue Lance muttered.

"Thanks..." Keiichi said as that cheered him up.

"I have an idea. Let's try the levitation spell again, since Blue Lance is out," Belldandy said in a cheerful manner.

"But what if Chihiro-?" Keiichi asked, before Belldandy silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I'll put up a quick spell that will prevent her from wanting to enter. We'll have five minutes to practice," Belldandy replied.

"Alright... Keiichi said as he went to grab a timer to set it. In the meantime, Belldandy put up the spell. Blue Lance briefly narrowed her eyes at Belldandy.

"Now try again," Belldandy ordered.

Keiichi once again tried imagining a hand coming out of him. Blue Lance crossed her arms and wiggled her fingers.

Unlike before, the wrench moved. It flew up and hit the ceiling with a loud clang, scaring Keiichi.

"It seems you have a similar problem that Urd has with magic sometimes," Belldandy said with a

smile, hoping to lighten the situation.

"Lack of control?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy nodded and said, "Perhaps we could talk to her and see if she can help."

"Yeah... What do you think, Blue Lance?" Keiichi asked, as he and Belldandy turned to face her.

Blue Lance was laying back in the air, floating about without a care. "_Yeah, sounds like it might help. Just gotta make sure she doesn't try any potions on us."_

"Blue Lance..." Keiichi said, frowning at Blue Lance.

"_I don't want you to wind up with glowing rainbow freckles from one of her potions," _Blue Lance said, going back inside of Keiichi.

"Bell, has anyone ever gained glowing rainbow freckles from one of Urd's potions?" Keiichi asked.

"I think I'll go disable the spell and let Chihiro in," Belldandy said, ignoring Keiichi's question.

_'Either Urd made her promise not to tell anyone about it or the person that got hit was Belldandy...' _Keiichi thought. _'Either way, seems sensitive enough for me to not ask her about it.'_

-oOo-

Lind lead Shinji into the temple.

"Oh? Whose that with you, Lind?" Urd asked.

Shinji stared at her and Peorth for a few moments before looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Urd smiled and thought, '_Wasn't even trying that time...'_

"His name is Shinji Ikari. I've decided to give him permission to come by when he feels like it," Lind replied.

"That so? I have no problems with it," Urd said. She tooked at what she could see of Shinji's eyes. _'Such sad and lonely eyes...'_

Urd had missed what Peorth had asked, but Lind's response was, "...and I'm deciding on if I should tech him how to defend himself."

"I think you should. It'll help him and you'd gain another friend," Urd remarked. She thought-sent to Lind, _'And you should. I've seen those eyes on too many people. If you don't take the time to cheer him up a bit each day, there's a high chance that things will end badly for him sooner or later.'_

"I'll consider it," Lind said.

"What are you watching, miss?" Shinji asked.

"Mark of Zorro," Urd answered. "You two are free to join us."

-oOo-

The rest of the day at Whirlwind followed a pattern.

Whenever Keiichi and Belldandy had a moment alone, he tried to practice the levitation spell.

When Blue Lance was inside of him, he was unable to move the wrench.

When Blue Lance was out, he had little-to-no control over the strength of the spell.

When Keiichi and Belldandy neared the temple, Keiichi asked, "Do you think Urd will help me?"

"She will. A goddess's duty is to help," Belldandy answered.

"Do you think she have a bit of fun over my lack of control?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy thought about it before saying, "Maybe a little bit, but nothing hurtful."

"Great..." Keiichi muttered in a sarcastic tone.

As he pulled in, Welsper was waiting on the roof.

"Morisato, I wish to have a few words with Belldandy," Welsper called out.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked.

"I'll be fine. Go on ahead," Belldandy said.

"Alright. See you when you come inside," Keiichi replied, before heading inside.

"So Morisato have an devil... How goes his training with her?" Welsper asked.

"Angel. She's an angel," Belldandy replied.

"Fine. I'll call her angel," Welsper said. _'For now anyways.'_

"We're going to see Urd about the training. Keiichi seems to be having a bit of problem with control," Belldandy explained.

"I can be of better help than your sister, Belldandy," Welsper said with a grin on her face.

"What makes you say that, Welsper?" Belldandy asked.

"His angel has devil origins Being a demon, I have better experience than Urd with Devils," Welsper answered. "Unlike most angels, he can't simply work with her. he has to be forceful about control or hell never get the intended result. But too much control, and the spells will fizzle out of a sense of revenge from her. I've helped train quite a few demons and their devils."

"She's an angel now," Belldandy said.

"One that kissed him awake. She might call herself an angel, but she still has quite a few devil tendencies," Welsper said. "I'll even make sure that she doesn't try to do anything that upsets you, Belldandy."

"...I'll think about it..." Belldandy said, before heading inside.

Welsper smiled and thought, _'I think I went a bit too hard... Perhaps I should try a lighter approach next time...'_

-oOo-

When Keiichi walked into the living room, he was greeted by Peorth.

"Keiichi! How was work?" Peorth asked, as she was floating in the air and hugging him.

"It was alright..." Keiichi answered, hoping for Urd or Skuld to come by. "Where's Urd, Skuld, and Lind?"

"Urd is looking through her movie collection for something for us to watch. Skuld went off to either try an invention or to meet with Sentaro. Lind is training some boy in the backyard. They watched a movie or two earlier with us," Peorth said. "Care to join us?"

Keiichi sighed.

"Only if Belldandy wants to," Keiichi said.

At that moment, the goddess in question came in, though she seemed a tad

"Hello, Bell. Urd and I are going to be watching another romantic movie. Keiichi will only watch it if you join us," Peorth said, as she let Keiichi go and flowed to his side away from Belldandy.

"Sounds like fun! Let's watch it with them, Keiichi," Belldandy said, cheering up a bit. Keiichi smiled and nodded.

Both goddesses grabbed his arms and the three walked into the couch to sit down.

Inside of Keiichi, in her secret place in Keiichi's soul, Blue Lance silently fumed as she watched Peorth and Belldandy hold onto Keiichi.

Urd walked out with a copy of Princess Bride.

"Got a classic. Ever watch this, Keiichi?" Urd asked, showing the video tape to Keiichi.

Keiichi frowned a bit as he tried to remember if and where he ever watched it.

"No, can't say I have..." Keiichi muttered.

"Well, you're in luck because that'll change right now!" Urd cheered as she went to go put the Video tape in the VCR. She thought about shaking her rear a bit for Keiichi, but decided she didn't want to risk Belldandy having a jealousy storm.

As all but one watched the movie, the only one that wasn't watching the movie was growing more and more angry that two goddesses weren't letting go of her human.

-oOo-

When the movie was over, Skuld and her robots walked into the room.

"Hey, squirt! How goes the inventing today?" Urd asked.

"I'm not a squirt!" Skuld loudly said.

At the same time, Belldandy said, "I liked that movie..."

Then both she and Peorth kissed Keiichi.

Blue Lance's hands curled up into fists, and like the goddess she was a reflection of, she had a slight jealousy storm.

Banpei suddenly had an large oil leak, with the oil landing on Peorth and Belldandy.

As soon as the two goddesses moved away from Keiichi, Banpei stopped spouting oil.

"When did you put oil in Banpei?" Urd asked, surprised at what had just happened.

"It was an upgrade awhile back, as an alternative fuel source..." Skuld answered, a bit surprised and ashamed at what happened.

"Ack! My hair!" Peorth said, as she tried to wipe away the oil. She glared at Belldandy and said, "You're responsible for this!"

"If I was, would I target myself?" Belldandy asked, before using a spell to remove the oil from herself.

"Well?" Peorth angrily asked, pointing at the dripping oil that was still on her.

"Either say please or apologize," Belldandy replied.

"Hn..." Peorth uttered, before using the same spell to remove the oil on herself.

"Bell? You didn't get mad at something, did you?" Urd asked, as she got up and started to walk near a door.

"I don't think so... I am a bit surprised that the oil leak only hit Peorth and myself, but not the couch or Keiichi..." Belldandy muttered as she tried to figure out what exactly happened.

A thought came to Urd.

"You didn't kiss Keiichi, did you, Peorth?" Urd asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Banpei spouted oil again, hitting Peorth and Belldandy.

"Huh... I think that might be a yes, but why's Bell getting hit too?" Urd quietly muttered to herself.

___'So what if I did? I didn't mean anything by it!____But if this is how Bell wants to play, Then I'm gonna try to catch Keiichi's eyes and heart!' _Peorth thought as she glared at Belldandy.

-oOo-

_Earlier..._

"I hope you weren't too bothered by Urd or Peorth," Lind said, after she found a good spot on the temple grounds where she could teach Shinji.

"It's alright. I could tell they have good intentions," Shinji replied. "It's something in their eyes..."

"I'm glad to hear that. For a little bit, I was worried that their attire might bring out some perverted intentions in your mind," Lind said.

"I'd by lying if I said I didn't find their clothes provocative... But I'm not a pervert like most kids my age..." Shinji said, not waiting to make Lind mad.

"Well... Better to tell the truth than to tell a lie," Lind muttered. On one hand, a part of her felt a bit miffed at what Shinji said. The other part took solace that he didn't look for very long and that he also seemed a bit repentant that he had looked a bit too long, even though it did put a bit of a smile on Urd's and Peorth's faces.

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked.

"Well...I've decided to teach you how to defend yourself, but first a few exercises to test a few things.." Lind said, remembering the chat that Urd had with her. "Don't worry. There won't be any training from hell or anything like that. While there might be situations were that might be helpful, this isn't one of them."

Shinji smiled.

* * *

The Screen went blank.

"So I think that Blue Lance's little Jealousy storm may have brought Peorth into the competition..." Urd commented with a grin. "Heh... figures an attempt to ward her off would have the opposite effect..."

"I doubt Banpei would ever sprout a leak because someone feels a bit jealous..." Skuld Muttered, clearly not liking Banpei being humiliated like that.

"Personally, I think the Urd in the video was over-reacting, but then again, I could be wrong," Lind said.

"...Did anyone else notice that the Belldandy in the video encouraged Keiichi to lie?" Chrono asked, as she was still a bit shocked when she watched that scene.

"First class Goddesses aren't supposed to lie, but the condition is a bit fuzzy about if they are allowed to encourage others to," Urd replied. After a moment of pondering, she said. "I guess as long as it's not anything too bad, it's alright..."

Lind frowned and thought for a moment.

"I'm going to bring it up to the Almighty... That may be an issue that was overlooked..." Lind said.

"Doubt it. an issue like that would have come up long before hand," Urd replied.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – This chapter came out on May 17th, 2013. Why is that important? Well, it's my birthday and I'd like to mark it down in this fic because this coincidence will never happen again for several years.


	16. Hild wins the angel eater event, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"So what next?" Skuld asked.

"We should con-" Lind said, before Urd quickly interrupted with "Nope, we're gonna watch another question!"

Lind frowned at Urd.

"We should watch a question to its completion, before starting new ones," Lind said.

"...Fine, but we watch one of the other questions that have been asked for a little bit..." Urd grumbled.

"May I choose?" Chrono asked. Lind nodded. The Valkyrie-in-training asked, "What-If Machine, please continue, 'What if Hild won during the Angel Eater incident?'"

Urd frowned as the screen showed an image.

* * *

Hild and Urd were enjoying one of Hell's finest beaches. It was one of the territories that was close to being neutral and had been used in the past as a place for a few conferences with Heaven in the past. There was no one being tortured, no one being punished, it was actually a pretty idyllic place.

Hild and Urd were in outfits that one could expect them to wear, ones that revealed a lot of skin. Currently, they were sunbathing.

"I can;t tell you how much I wanted something like this to happen, Urd," Hild said, smiling at Urd. Unlike most times that Hild smiled, there didn't seem to be an ulterior motive in her eyes.

"Yeah... I'm enjoying it too, Hild..." Urd replied. Hild thought she heard a faint touch of... Regret? Hate? Or something in Urd's voice.

"Something the matter?" Hild asked, as a small bit of concern entered her tone.

"No... It's nothing... I'm gonna try one of the jetskis..." Urd said, as she got up and started to walk away.

As Urd walked away, Hild thought, _'I wonder how long before you call me 'mom', Urd?'_

-oOo-

Skuld was deep asleep, when she felt someone start to shake her awake.

"_Skuld... Skuld... Time to wake up..." _Belldandy's voice called out.

"Mrrr... Five more minutes..." Skuld muttered, still mostly asleep.

"Skuld... wake up..." Belldandy's voice called out.

"...Fine..." Skuld muttered, as she started to sit up and rub her eyes.

When Skuld opened her eyes, she was pleased at first to see Belldandy sitting on her bed. Then Skuld realized a few things.

The room that she and Belldandy were in some room that Skuld did not recognize, Belldandy was wearing the red clothes that Hild put on her, and Belldandy's goddess marks were turning from blue to red.

"Big sis?" Skuld asked, with fear and worry in her voice.

"It's all right, Skuld. everything will be alright..." Belldandy said. reaching out for Skuld's shoulder.

"But your angel! Hild took it!" Skuld quickly said, backing away from Belldandy. A thought came to Skuld. She tried calling out for Noble Scarlet, but nothing happened. She look at Belldandy with tears in her eyes,"My angel! Where is she?"

Belldandy sadly frowned a little bit.

"She and the other angels are safe. Hild took them out of the Angel Eater," Belldandy said. "Due to how young you are, it will be some time before you are allowed a devil."

"But my angel! How am I still awake!?" Skuld asked, panicking a little bit.

"You didn't have her for long," Belldandy said, as she seemed to grow a bit sadder for some reason.

Skuld noticed that and while she was still panicking a little, she asked"Big sis?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." Belldandy answered. "Keiichi is awake and in a nearby room if you want to speak with him."

Before Skuld could do anything, There was the sound of a cellphone ringing. Belldandy looked away, held out her hand up to her ear, and made a cellphone appear. Skuld noticed that the cellphone was a dark grey and seemed to be something like what she might design.

"Yes, this is Belldandy... While I am free, I do want to spend some time with my sisters and Keiichi..." Belldandy said. "...Very well... I'll go for a checkup..."

Belldandy then made the cellphone disappear and looked at Skuld.

"I have to go for a checkup, Skuld. Do not leave the building and I will be back as soon as I can," Belldandy said, as she started to walk out of the room.

"Big sis! Wait!" Skuld cried out.

Belldandy replied by snapping her fingers. A nearby window glowed purple and Belldandy vanished.

Skuld walked over to the window and tried to open it. She was unable to.

"Guess I might as well go see if Keiichi can be of any help..." Skuld muttered, walking out of her room.

After knocking on a few doors, Skuld finally heard Keiichi's voice call out, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Skuld!" Skuld replied.

"Come in then!" Keiichi replied, with quite a bit of cheer in his voice.

Skuld entered and closed the door.

"I'm assuming Belldandy woke you up?" Keiichi asked. Skuld nodded. "I think she was here first, so I'll tell you what she did here..."

-oOo-

_Everywhere around her was darkness, but from what Lind could see, it was familiar to her. It was where her angels would be normally. The sense of loneliness seemed to grow by the second._

"_So this is what this place looks like without them..." Lind muttered._

_Then a bright light seemed to come out of the sky, blinding the Valkyrie._

Lind's eyes then fluttered open. She was in a well-kept hotel room, laying on a bed When she saw Hild sitting by the bed on a chair, Lind tried to get up, but was too weak to barely move her arms off the bed.

"Now, now... You've had two angels removed from you, so don't overexert yourself," Hild said.

"...H... H... How..." Lind weakly muttered.

"A potion Urd whipped up. It allows you to temporarily act without your angels. I want to offer you a devil," Hild explained.

"...Why not... do to me... like the… others..." Lind replied.

"Simple. You are able to hold two angels and might reject her," Hild said, as she produced a a devil's egg.

"For... For... Forget it..." Lind muttered.

"Let's put it this way. If you don't accept the devil's egg, you'll spend long amounts of time unconscious in my realm," Hild replied with a smirk.

Lind glared as best as she could at Hild. As a valkyrie whose seen a lot over the centuries, Lind could easily imagine what might happen to her in the realm of demons while unconscious.

_'I might be able to turn the devil over to heaven's side or at least make her obey my orders...' _Lind thought as she stared at the egg.

"Well?" Hild asked.

"...Fine... I accept... your offer..." Lind said, as her eyes went back to glaring at Hild.

Hild's smile grew bigger as she placed a finger between Lind's breasts to tear open a hole in Lind's uniform. Before Lind could say anything more, Hild pressed the devil's egg into the hole and into Lind.

Lind let out a gasp before passing out.

"Urd did say that would happen if I put the devil's egg into her while the potion is still in her," Hild said to herself as she waited for Lind to wake up.

-oOo-

Back in the area where Lind's angels were normally, Lind awoke.

She looked around for any signs of the devil. When she looked up, Lind saw a growing cloud of smoke.

Lind instinctively tried to summon her Poleaxe, but grew a little embarrassed when she remembered that she couldn't bring her poleaxe there because of some safety measure on heaven's to prevent accidental harm to an angel.

"Well... Might as well show yourself..." Lind muttered.

As if on cue, the upper half of a feminine figure popped out of the cloud.

Much of the newly created devil was very similar to Lind. Especially in the facial area. Her chest was only covered up by a wrap that showed off her cleavage. Her red hair was going up in a bit of swirl, like a flame on a matchstick. A confident, evil smile graced her lips. The smile made Lind vaguely pondered if she looked like that when facing off an opponent.

"I bet you think you're gonna make me obey Hild, aren't you?" Lind asked, not caring one bit if she was in an area where an angel or a devil would have a major advantage.

The Devil nodded before rushing at Lind, who responded in kind.

-oOo-

Hild watched as Lind's body twitched and turned.

"A lot of fight in this one..." Hild muttered.

After some time, Lind's body stopped moving and her eyes opened, revealing her grey eyes turning red. Lind's face had an impassive look.

"Well? Summon her and let me see the two of you together," Hild ordered, as she noted Lind expression. _"Guess even a devil can't lighten her up.'_

"Arise, Cinnamon!" Lind loudly said. The red-haired devil came out of Lind's back. Cinnamon had smirk that looked both cheerful and sinister.

"You look so lovely together..." Hild said, clasping her hands together, as she studied Lind's face for any signs of trickery. Hild's smile became a bit more geniune as she saw Lind's goddess marks starting to gain the faintest signs of turning purple.

"So what now?" Lind asked, as Cinnamon went back inside of Lind.

"You can either stay here for now, or come with me and we'll join Urd to go shop with Peorth. A lady like yourself does need some cute clothes, as well as ones that show off that delightful figure of yours," Hild answered.

Lind briefly thought about it.

"I'll join you. I don't believe I've ever went shopping for anything but for weapons, new uniforms, and some recharge mediums for some of the other Valkyries," Lind replied. "In fact, I don't think I have any casual outfits."

Hild looked a bit shocked and saddened, though how much of it was genuine and how much was for show was anyone's guess.

"You poor dear! We must rectify that immediately!" Hild said, as she grabbed Lind's arm and walked out of the room.

-oOo-

"...And then she left, but not before she cast a spell that probably was all over the building," Skuld finished. Keiichi was sitting on a chair and Skuld was sitting on the bed.

"What spell?" Keiichi asked.

"One that'll keep me in this place. I think it also gonna keep you here as well..." Skuld muttered. She watched Keiichi get up and head over to a window. When he tried to open the window, he was unable to. Skuld watched with some amusement as Keiichi seemed to refuse to give up. After a few minutes, she said, "Keiichi, stop before you hurt yourself."

After a few moments, Keiichi stopped, but had a touch of anger aimed at the window.

"So what can we do?" Skuld asked, as Keiichi went to sit back on the chair.

He looked down for a few moments. He looked up when he had an idea.

"We can use Mara! Chances are she might get jealous of Bell and the others usurping her place by Hild! We just have to wait until she seems in a really foul mood and when the others aren't around," Keiichi explained.

"Peh... Like Mara would ever go against Hild..." Skuld muttered, crossing her arms.

"She might if she grew worried that she might get demoted if Belldandy, Lind, Urd, or Peorth would do a better job in her place. She does seem a bit too egotistical," Keiichi said.

"Egotistical how?" Skuld asked.

"When she first appeared to me, she said who she was. Though she did lie about being Bell's fiance..." Keiichi answered.

"What the!? How dare that trollop claim to be Big sis's fiance! When I get outta here, she'll be on the receiving end of one of my nastiest SkuldBombs!" Skuld shouted, as she jumped off the bed. She was almost about to stomp out of the door when Keiichi grabbed her shoulder. Skuld looked back at him with a nasty glare.

"We're stuck here until Bell comes back and we kinda need Mara as an ally, since the others aren't exactly in their right minds enough to be trusted with helping us all escape," Keiichi said, only letting go when Skuld seemed to stop trying to leave the room.

"...Fine..." Skuld muttered as she headed back to the bed to sit down. Keiichi went back to sit in the chair.

"Do you know how long Bell's checkup might be?" Keiichi asked.

"Dunno... If it was Heaven, I'd say she might be back any second..." Skuld muttered.

Keiichi looked at the room's phone and asked Skuld, "Do you think we can still get room service?"

Skuld smiled. It gave Keiichi a few shivers down her back.

"I've been meaning to try out Hell's Ice cream. Never thought I'd get the chance before I would become a first class goddess..." She said, hopping off the bed and skipping to the phone.

"Hello, Room service?... Who is paying for room 408?..." Skuld asked. Her smile grew bigger as she produced a list from her dress. "I'd like the following to be delivered to Room 408..."

-oOo-

In one of Hell's clothing stores, Peorth was looking over some swimsuits when she heard the sounds of four people teleporting outside. She looked to the store windows and saw two Hilds, Lind, and Urd.

"So some of them finally came..." Peorth muttered to herself as she watched the two Hilds merge into one.

The trio then entered, with Hild asking, "Oh Peorth, did you know that Lind doesn't have any casual outfits?"

Peorth's eyes widen in surprise.

"No... I did not... As much as a shame that is for dear Lind, we all can help her with that problem," Peorth said, grabbing a few swimsuits that seemed like they might fit Lind.

"No, it's alright... You don't have to..." Lind quickly said, trying to back away.

Both Urd and Hild grabbed her arms and said in the same scarily cheerful tone, "But we insist!"

The screen went blank.

"So we have a bit of a hope spot in that question..." Urd muttered.

"Mistress Lind, do you think that the you in the video really was effected by the devil to the point where she is on Hild's side?" Chrono asked. Lind thought for a moment.

"I do not know at the moment. On one hand, I think all the training I did to call out both my angels would give me a resistance to what that devil could do to me, but then again, it is a video where the previous one had Belldandy switch over to Hild's side because of a devil's egg..." Lind answered. "Your thoughts, Skuld?"

"Big sis seems really off in the video... I know it's because of Blue Lance in the video, but she really seems to be a bit irresponsible..." Skuld replied.

"Kind of... Then again, keeping you and Keiichi out of harm's way while making sure that she is healthy enough to protect everyone is still Belldandy being herself," Urd said. "So it's more of how she did it that seems off to you."

"I guess..." Skuld muttered.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I thank Ceroxin for coming up with the question. I thank IdiAmeanDada for helping with some points of the plot of this chapter. I thank IonDragonX of for giving me anidea to have Urd's devil to have a similar color scheme as World of Elegance. I added a sentence or two in chapter 4 to reflect that.

Cinnamon belongs to IdiAmeanDada.


	17. Hild wins the angel eater event, part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"So I take it you want to see a continuation?" Urd asked. Lind nodded.

"Yes, Perhaps we might be lucky and we might see an ending..." Lind said.

"It's my turn to ask!" Skuld cheered.

"I wasn't aware there were turns..." Chrono muttered.

"Well... I wanna ask and it's been awhile since I've asked my invention something..." Skuld replied. "What-If Machine, continue the question of 'What if Hild won during the Angel Eater incident?'"

The screen went fuzzy for a bit before showing an image.

* * *

As she was in her apartment in Hell, Mara was listening to some music. She was quite angry at the goddesses-turned demons. A growing part of her was regretting helping Hild in that scheme that occurred a week ago.

Belldandy managed to get the Black hounds of the British isles to willingly obey Hild. There were a few other beings around the world that Hild wanted, but Peorth assisted Belldandy with a few of the more elusive spirits by a few rose-themed traps that kept them in place long enough for Belldandy to speak with them .

Mara was sure that she herself could do it. It might have taken her a little bit more time, but Mara would have had those damned hounds following her.

Urd had taken the time to assist Hell's medical division. A lot of being were terrified at first at the thought of disappointing Urd somehow if her potion failed, but most, if not all of Urd's potions succeeded in healing.

As much as having her friend back pleased her, Mara was irritated at all the times she was rejected from the medical division. She had a great amount of skill with Genetic engineering. It never occurred to her that Hell's research divison would have loved her helping them.

Lind and Thrym seemed to enjoy their matches together. They had even worked together to create a better training/workout for Hell's armies.

While she was able to fight and effortlessly defeat bears in unarmed combat with no magic, Mara knew she was lazy and had a low amount of patience. Still, she hated at how much Lind seemed to replace her in Hild's eyes.

In fact, it seemed that all four former goddesses were taking over her place.

The only one that wasn't was Skuld. Perhaps Keiichi, but Mara initially wrote him off as an annoyance that just got lucky enough to avoid or escape anything she or her minions threw at him, but he somehow was even able to help the goddesses win at everything she threw at them, even when Mara was sure that there was no way for a victory the goddesses

Mara's eyes widened as an idea came to her.

If Keiichi had been able to help the goddesses snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, then perhaps she could somehow use him to get back her place at Hild's side.

_'Perhaps I could use him to get the status quo back... If the plan fails, I can blame him. If I do that in the right way, then Belldandy's mushiness for him will cause her to go and do my work for me if I fail!'_ Mara thought with a nasty grin.

She then walked out of her apartment and began on her way to where Hild was keeping Skuld and Keiichi.

-oOo-

As for Keiichi and Skuld, they spent a good deal of the week in Hild's safehouses and palaces. Mostly because they did their best to plan when they were alone..

They did go out every so often under the guise of spending time with Belldandy, Urd, and Peorth. They visited a few amusement parks with Peorth, watched movies and visited restaurants with Belldandy, and Urd seemed to take them to a lot of parks. Whenever they went to one and it was one with some history behind it, Urd acted a bit like a tour guide. Who could have guessed that Urd held a bit of a fondness for Hell's history?

When Lind spent time with them, They all never left the place they stayed at and she seemed oddly distant. Most of the time, she meditated. In any case, her actions worried Keiichi and Skuld enough to prevent them from planning when she was nearby.

Whenever Skuld and Keiichi were separated, It was usually because Belldandy took Keiichi and Urd took Skuld. Urd took Skuld to see Mokkurkalfi and have them compete against each other. As much as Skuld enjoyed it, she would rather have Urd and the others back to normal.

As for Keiichi and Belldandy, Belldandy seemed very amorous. If Keiichi let down his guard, Belldandy glomped him or fondled him a little bit.

When Skuld and Belldandy were alone together for Skuld's magic lessons, Belldandy felt guilty at seeing Skuld being disappointed at Belldandy not having her angel. So usually afterwords, Belldandy glomped Keiichi, usually in a marshmallow-hell kinda way. Somehow, seeing Skuld get mad cheered up Belldandy.

Peorth and Urd also seemed to enjoy getting Keiichi flustered and Skuld angry, but they also seemed to be more helpful with any spells that Skuld was having trouble with than when they had angels. That was the only thing that Skuld liked.

At the moment, Skuld and Keiichi were trying to figure out where Hild's private hall might be.

"I still think it might be in a forbidden area!" Skuld growled.

"But it wouldn't be out of character if Hild had it hidden with a secret entrance to it in one of her more 'accessible to the public' buildings," Keiichi replied, while making placating gestures. He didn't want Skuld to throw of her Skuldbombs made out of whatever parts she smuggled from Mokkurkalfi's workshop. After all, the two might need it later.

"Peh... Doubt it. That'd require a bit of knowhow in construction to make both her hidden hall and to make the building look like it's not hiding... any... thing..." Skuld said, trailing off near the end as she calculated how much technical planning it might take. "Crap... I wish I had argued this angle... It's too cool for someone like you to argue for it."

Keiichi narrowed his eyes at Skuld. Instead of being frightened, she found it amusing.

"Heh heh heh... Hahaha! Don't quit your dayjob. Keiichi! Being scary just isn't... hahaha you!" Skuld managed to say.

"You got that right! But the same could be said for you, Squirt!" Mara's voice called out, scaring skuld enough to make her stop laughing.

Keiichi and Skuld looked at the door to the hallway. There, Mara was leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Skuld asked, glaring at Mara.

Mara looked around before entering the room and closing the door.

"Most likely the same thing you want, getting the others back to normal," Mara whispered.

"How can we be sure that you're gonna help us and not actually back out at the last second?" Keiichi asked in a whisper.

"Because... Because I don't like getting upstaged by Belldandy and the others in Hild's eyes!" Mara growled in a low tone.

Keiichi and Skuld looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"Alright, we believe you for now," Skuld whispered.

"Now we have to find out where Hild is keeping the angels..." Keiichi quietly muttered.

"I know where and I can take you guys there as well. Both of you will have to be temporarily sealed because you're not permitted anywhere there, though," Mara said.

"Can Skuld and I have some time to talk about it?" Keiichi asked.

"Fine, but don't take too long. Knock when you're done," Mara said, as she left the room.

"Your thoughts, Skuld?" Keiichi asked.

"Getting sealed was a scary experience..." Skuld muttered.

"But it may be our onl;y chance to free the others. As much as I want to give you a chance to stay our of this, Hild might send a guard or two to use you as a hostage if I go without to free the angels," Keiichi replied.

"...Fine... But you owe me ice cream!" Skuld angrily muttered.

"Alright..." Keiichi said with a smile as he went to go knock at the door.

"So you decided yet?" Mara asked as she walked in and closed the door. Keiichi and Skuld nodded. "Good. Now I need a lock of your hair, so I can make temporary clones to fool the sensors watching this place."

-oOo-

About an hour later, Mara had reached Hild's private hall. There had been a maze to go through, but Mara had been through it so many times, that she didn't need see where she was going anymore. Then she reached the 108 doors. At each of the doors, she tried the passwords that she had been given awhile back and they worked. She had thought that she might need to crack the locks, but it seemed that Hild was so pleased at having her daughter at her side, that Hild was becoming a bit lax with her security.

Once she was inside the first part of the hall, Mara took out the two CDs on her and unsealed Skuld and Keiichi from them. The two seemed to roll out of the CDs. Once they stopped, they began embracing the floor, as if they had been on a rickety airplane for a few hours.

"Oh, quit it! It isn't that bad!" Mara muttered as her annoyance grew a bit.

"Getting sealed is scary!" Skuld cried out.

"I've never been in a void where there was no light or gravity!" Keiichi said with a shudder.

"Grow up the both of you! We need to look around and try to find the angels!" Mara ordered.

"I thought you knew where they are!" Skuld pouted as she stood up.

"I knew where Hild's private hall was, not where exactly she was keeping the angels in her private hall. Big difference," Mara said, as she began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Keiichi said, as he got up and followed after Mara and Skuld.

After Keiichi caught up with them, he and Skuld looked around. The place's walls were dark grey and were fairly blank, except for a painting every so often.

"So where is this place located?" Skuld asked.

"A bunker hidden under the ground. Safe from scan spells because the dirt messes with any results," Mara answered. She looked at a few doors they were passing by. "Doubt she'd go and put them in storage... She probably has'em set up in a parlor or something, as trophies."

"So where in here would that be?" Keiichi asked, as he stopped looked around and was looking ar Mara.

"Peh... Either near the front where we are or in the back, where it'd be hard to escape if we screw up..." Mara muttered. Keiichi wasn't too sure, but he was starting to think that Mara was growing more and more nervous. Almost as if Mara the prideful demon disappeared and instead she was now a nervous teen who was getting ready to raid their parent's alcohol cabinet.

"Is... Is everything alright, Mara?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Couldn't be better!" Mara quickly replied. "If you're having seconds thoughts, can't turn back now because Hild would probably change the codes to get in here and wouldn't tell me them..."

-oOo-

_About 45 minutes later and 12 parlors checked later..._

Most of the parlors had a bit of a theme. One seemed to have a rustic cabin-feel. Another seemed to have a cafe-like setting, with homunculi as servants. One of them was almost mistaken for a library, if it wasn't for Skuld pointing out the tables that were arranged like the other parlors.

"Hopefully, this will be the last one..." Mara muttered, as she opened the door.

Inside was something like a hunting lodge. While there was a lot of dead animal trophies on the walls, the angels were sleeping in large glass tubes in the corners of the room.

"We found them now what?" Keiichi asked.

"That depends... What are you going to do with them?" Lind's voice asked from behind the group.

Mara, Keiichi, and Skuld slowly turned around. Lind was standing behind them. Her formerly grey/ now red eyes seemed to be almost glaring at them. The way she was holding her poleaxe also frightened the trio. It seemed like she was debating about attacking them.

After taking a few breaths, Keiichi spoke up, as Skuld was too scared and Mara was debating about running away and blaming it all on Keiichi and Skuld.

"We're trying to get your angels back in you and the others," Lind," Keiichi said.

"Good." Lind said, surprising everyone. She walked into the parlor and said, "Due to her age, Skuld will only be able to support her own angel. I'll only support my angels and devil, if we need me to use a speed boost to get us all out of here. So either you or Mara will have to support two angels. Hopefully, you won't pass out."

"Huh?" left the trio's lip's as they looked at Lind.

"I'm able to support two angels. Do you really think a devil will change me that much?" Lind asked, not liking being the center of attention. _'Then again, I was never that embarrassed when anyone of beings looked at me... Let's see if it is a particular one... Mara?no. Skuld? No. Kei-'_

Lind was able to stop the blush from appearing on her face.

_'A devil has given me the emotional maturity of a lovesick teenager and I barely know him...'_ Lind thought with a sigh. "So figure it out amongst yourselves over who'll carry two angels..."

"I'll carry Bell's," Keiichi said.

"Not a chance. There's a possibility that you'll open your heart or something to Belldandy's angel and Belldandy will somehow know what we're doing. Considering that she's in cahoots with Hild at the moment, that's a bad thing Keiichi," Mara said.

"No duh..." Skuld muttered.

"Then Keiichi will hold World of Elegance and Gorgeous Rose. Mara will hold Holy Bell. Once we get to the rightful owners, all you need to do is let the angels go to their rightful partners," Lind said, as she studied the glass tube that held her angels. Carefully using her Poleaxe, Lind cut a hole big enough for her angels to fly out of. Reaching in, Lind gently shook Spear Mint and Cool Mint awake. The two awoke. At first they were frightened, but then smiles appeared on their faces as they flew into Lind.

"Good to know that nothing bad has happened to you. I hope you get along with your new sister," Lind said in a kind tone that seemed more suited to Belldandy than Lind.

Lind and Keiichi walked over to the tube that held World of Elegance and cut open a hole. Lind reached in and shook World of Elegance awake.

When World of Elegance awoke, Lind said, " World of Elegance, you and Gorgeous Rose will have to be in Keiichi for a little while. Try to stay in a low power mode and don't anything that might harm him."

World of Elegance nodded before going inside of Keiichi. He wobbled for a little bit.

"Keiichi, are you alright?" Skuld asked. Lind was also worried, but Mara didn't seem to care much, if at all.

"Y-Yeah..." Keiichi replied as he stood up straight. "Let's get Gorgeous Rose..."

"In a little while. You need some time to get used to World of Elegance in you," Lind said, as she walked over to where Noble Scarlet was being held. Skuld skipped over as well.

Lind opened up a hole in the glass tube and shook Noble Scarlet awake. When she saw Skuld, Noble Scarlet smiled and went inside of Skuld.

"Mara?" Lind asked, as she walked over to Holy Bell. Mara watched as Lind cut open a hole in the tube. When Holy Bell awoke, Lind said, "Holy Bell, You'll need to be in Mara for a little bit. As much as I wish you could go in Keiichi, that might lead to a security leak somehow. Do not worry, we'll get you back in Belldandy before too long."

Holy Bell nodded before looking at Mara. Mara sighed a bit before turning around and muttering, "Get in..."

Holy Bell did so. The experience of having an angel in her made Mara shiver a bit.

"Are you alright, Mara?" Keiichi asked, as he stood by Gorgeous Rose's container.

"Yeah, yeah... wasn't expecting Holy Bell to have that much of a wind element to her..." Mara grumbled.

After Lind cut a hole to free Gorgeous Rose and awoke her, Lind told Gorgeous Rose what she told World of Elegance.

After Gorgeous Rose entered Keiichi, He wobbled a bit more, enough to worry everyone else, including Mara, though she tried to hide it

"I'm alright..." Keiichi said, though he sounded a bit out of breath.

"Just don't pass out or die, alright?" Mara growled, though Keiichi and Lind were able to hear the concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine..." Keiichi replied.

_'Just a second ago, he was merely a means to an end! Now I'm starting to care for the twerp!' _Mara thought as she and the others started to head out.

"Mara, do you know a spot where we can leave without attracting attention?" Lind asked.

"Yeah, but after this, I'm going to report that spot and have it closed off, so that you and anyone else from Heaven can't use it," Mara replied.

"Fair enough..." Lind said. "You take Keiichi and Skuld there and I'll bring Peorth, Urd, and Belldandy there."

"Good..." Mara replied. "But first, we have to seal Skuld and Keiichi, so we can leave undetected..."

After sealing Skuld and Keiichi in the CDs, Mara put them away and faced Lind "Now the spot is currently located in..."

-oOo-

After Mara told Lind where the spot was and the two left Hild's private hall, they separated for their tasks.

About 30 minutes later, Mara was waiting in a quarry that had been used to test a lot of destructive spells. Enough spells had been used that a small hole was there for a single being to travel from Hell to Earth. Only Mara knew that the hole is was there, but she prevented it from getting bigger and from getting discovered, via a few spells. A growing part of her wanted to unseal Keiichi and Skuld to have someone to speak to, but she also didn't want to set off any security scan spells.

"Hurry up, you blue-haired..." Mara muttered before she heard the sounds of teleporting.

"Hey, Mara... ready for a fight?" Urd said. She was stopped by Lind raising her arm to prevent her from moving towards Mara.

"In a minute, we need to talk first..." Lind said, lowering her arm. She then nodded towards Mara.

Marta took out the Cds that held Skuld and Keiichi and she quickly unsealed them.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy and Peorth asked.

"What's going on her-" Urd growled before Holy Bell, Gorgeous Rose, and World of Elegance left Mara and Keiichi and rejoined their true partners. Keiichi stumbled around before he began to fall down.

"Kei... Keiichi?" Peorth asked, as her red facial marks started to turn back to blue.

Belldandy didn't say anything, she rushed over and grabbed him in a hug.

"Is everything alright?" Lind asked, as Mara undid her hiding spells on the portal.

"My angel and devil are... Getting along fairly well..." Peorth said, looking a bit ashamed. When Lind raised an eyebrow, Peorth said, "At the moment, all they're doing is making snide comments and rude complements..."

When Lind looked at Urd, Urd said, "They're at a bit of a standoff, just glaring at each other..."

"Belldandy?" Lind asked.

"Keiichi will be fine. He might need to rest for a day or two. As for my angels, they're getting along fairly well. They're currently checking out each other's wings," Belldandy said.

"Good, we need to leave now. Mara?" "Lind asked.

"Go one at a time. The tunnel is pretty safe as long as that is followed. So Keiichi will need someone to throw him in and someone to catch him," Mara said.

"I'll go first," Peorth said. She looked at Belldandy and said, "Don't worry, when you come through, I'll hand him over to you."

Belldandy smiled a bit as she watched Peorth leave through the portal.

After a little while, Mara said, "Alright, toss him in!"

Belldandy reluctantly did so.

Skuld went next, then Lind. Belldandy went in, after Urd told her she wanted to go last.

"Go in already!" Mara hissed.

"I need a moment to speak with Hild," Urd said, as Hild popped into view. She seemed... far too pleasant. A big sign that she was furious.

"Hi-Hild!" Mara cried out.

"Before you go and punish her for ruining your scheme, she did give me back my angel, allowing me to make my decisions my way," Urd said. "You don't like it when choices are taken out of your hands, so why do it to me?"

Hild briefly lost the fake-pleasant expression and had a momentary look of surprise and sad realization.

"Urd, I-" Hild said, before Urd put her hand up to show that she wasn't in a listening mood.

"I don't wanna see you for awhile..." Urd coldly said. She looked at Mara, who shook her head no. Urd nodded before going into the portal.

Hild stared at the portal for a few minutes, before waving her hand to seal up the portal.

"Mara..." Hild growled, no longer bother with the fake pleasant look.

"I did it to prevent Urd from hating you. If the almighty forcibly turned you int o a goddess, you'd hate him too the moment you were to get a devil in you," Mara said. Hild's response was to grab Mara by the throat and shoving her against a quarry wall.

"You betrayed me by freeing the angels and trespassed into my sanctum... What do you have to say about that?" Hild growled.

"To prevent Heaven from capturing Demons and forcibly putting angels in them to make them into gods and goddesses!" Mara cried out before Hild started to squeeze her throat.

"They may do that anyways and you have just ruined any chance of Urd calling me 'mom'," Hild hissed.

"No!- No, I haven't! She said 'for awhile'! Just give them...time...to cool down!" Mara managed to say before Hild prevented her from saying more.

"And what about heaven making gods and goddesses out of demons?" Hild asked. After a few moments, she lightened her grip to allow Mara to breathe.

"Belldandy and the others have a way with words to prevent that! By letting them go, we stop Heaven from copying us!" Mara cried out.

Hild waited a few moments before letting go of Mara's throat.

"Because I've had a good week, I'll let you off with a very light punishment..." Hild said, before teleporting away.

After catching her breath, Mara checked herself over.

_'Still got my magic... Clothes still leather and making me look hot as hell... Still female... my hair is...!'_ Mara thought as she checked herself over.

She made a mirror appear and checked what Hild had done.

Hild had changed Mara's long blonde hair, Mara's pride and joy... into a large afro that was bright pink with green polkadots.

Everyone in Hell heard the scream.

-oOo-

After getting back to her apartment via a teleport, Mara went back to reading some magazines.

The time she had with Holy Bell in her changed her a bit. She had felt a sliver of some of the feelings Belldandy had towards Keiichi and unwittingly saw a few memories.

It wasn't on any part of Mara's, but of Holy Bell's, who was a bit scared of being in a demon for any period of time. So the angel viewed a few memories of Belldandy to calm herself down. Mara's devil had been watching hoping that Holy Bell might show something about Heaven to use in Mara defense later.

Mara at first disliked Belldandy, a lot for being a goddess and also being a reason why Urd left Hell.

After her devil let her see a few things that brought Belldandy joy, along with the phantom feelings that Belldandy had for Keiichi...

Mara now outright hated Belldandy.

* * *

The screen went blank.

"Huh... We got an ending, but it seemed to skip quite a bit..." Urd said.

"The thing with Lind not being effected much by her devil seemed a bit out of left-field..." Skuld commented.

"You haven't seen how Cool Mint and Spear Mint are when they feel rambunctious..." Lind quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Skuld asked, a bit curious at what Lind said.

"Nothing... Chrono, your thoughts?" Lind asked.

"I guess the same as Urd's... could have been a bit longer..." Chrono answered.

"As for my opinion... Alright, I guess... I do have a few thoughts at what might happen afterwords..." Lind said, getting everyone's attention. "I think that the me in the video and Peorth would probably have to go back to heaven to train to be able to support our new partners. Urd might somehow benefit from having a devil by having more control over her spells. Belldandy might have to give Blue Lance over to Keiichi."

"So what? Are you saying that me having a devil might somehow provide more balance to me?" Urd asked.

"Possibly... Possibly not. We might never know, it is probably too dangerous to test," Lind answered.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Next chapter will be a continuation to the question where Urd is the one that comes down to grant Keiichi's wish.


	18. Urd the wishgranter, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess. I just enjoy reading it.

-oOoOoOo-

"So what should we watch next?" Urd asked.

Lind had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face, sending a shiver down both Urd's and Chrono's backs.

"Machine, let's watch the continuation to the question, 'What if Urd was the goddess who granted Keiichi's wish?" Lind asked.

Chrono let out a sigh of relief, while Urd partially regretted asking the question in the first place.

The Screen went fuzzy before showing an image.

* * *

When Keiichi awoke the next day, he somewhat remembered what happened during the latter part of the day, but passed it off as a dream.

"Arhmm... Gotta avoid dinner when Takeo decides to make curry..." Keiichi muttered as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Why?" A familiar feminine voice asked from nowhere.

"Too hot for me and it gives weird dre-..." Keiichi muttered, as he was getting out of bed. He paused as he looked around for the voice. On his stand was the dark-skinned goddess in her mini-form. Keiichi pointed at he while his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Take a deep breat, hold it for a few seconds, and calm down," Mini-Urd ordered. When nothing else came to Keiichi's mind, he did as Mini-Urd ordered. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well... Well... Go to my classes, and... I dunno... hopefully go out with the guys later tonight..." Keiichi answered, as he looked away from Mini-Urd.

"Why are you looking away from me?" Mini-Urd asked, as she started to fly and try to get back into Keiichi's sight. He kept looking away, so she kept trying to get him to look at her. Eventually, a smirk appeared on her face as she found the whole thing kinda fun.

About three minutes of this occurred before Keiichi said, "Because I have a hard time believing yesterday happened."

"Huh, what? Oh yeah!" Mini-Urd muttered, as she cursed herself for almost losing track of what they were talking about. "Yesterday did happen and you now get to live with a smoking hot goddess by your side!"

"Could you not look so... tiny?" Keiichi asked, not liking his choice of words, but unable to quickly think of anything better to use.

"Someone might walk in and it'd be fairly easy for you to explain me away as a figurine and stay here," Mini-Urd answered, apparently not caring about being called tiny.

"...I almost rather be thrown out than to be seen with figurines..." Keiichi muttered as he walked over to his dresser. "Could you look away?"

Mini-Urd turned around and replied with a bit of amusement in her voice, "I fail to see the point, since my scan spell yesterday allowed me to see _everything..._"

Keiichi's shoulder rose up in shock for a bit before he said, "I'm going to ignore that."

After Keiichi got dressed, he said, "You can turn around now."

After she did so, she saw that he was dressed in similar clothes as he had yesterday.

"Okay... We do need to go out to get you some better clothes..." Mini-Urd muttered.

"Three points. One- A bit of a problem with money on my part. I don't have that much. Two- They're just fine for me, as they can and will get dirty as I work in the Auto Club. Three- I don't recall asking for your opinion about my clothes," Keiichi replied with some annoyance in his voice. He stopped for a moment and briefly remembered when Urd was about to shove some ball of Lightning and fire into his face. Keiichi's face paled when he saw Urd get a smirk on her face.

"Ha! I like you more already!": Mini-Urd said, apparently liking what Keiichi said.

"You... aren't gonna blast me for arguing with you?" Keiichi asked, a bit confused at what had happened.

"I was expecting you to pout. Instead, you got angry. I like someone that can stand up for themselves. But don't go overboard with it and argue with everything I say, got it?" Mini-Urd said, narrowing her eyes at the end.

"...Got it..." Keiichi muttered. Inwardly, he found the situation of being glared at by someone three inches tall amusing. "So what are you gonna do today?"

"I dunno... Maybe look around and see what I can occupy myself with..." Mini-Urd answered in a way that told Keiichi that she hadn't planned that far ahead.

After a few seconds, Keiichi said"Maybe you could enroll here? Since you're a goddess, you might have some way to do it."

"Yeah... Maybe... if it isn't too boring..." Mini-Urd muttered. Seeing that he was patiently waiting for an answer in a way that Belldandy would, Mini-Urd said, "Look, I'll think about it and let you know my answer."

"Alright, thanks," Keiichi said. "So I'll see you later today?"

Mini-Urd nodded and replied, "Probably at lunch or during a break. I'll be in hiding and looking around the campus."

"That'd be great. Just stay out of trouble," Keiichi said, before leaving the room.

After a few seconds, Mini-Urd gained a mischievous grin and quietly said to herself, "Now to go look for his pornstash!"

-oOo-

After Urd had left to take the wish, Belldandy had went to grant a few more wishes. All of those were in a different world than the one Urd had gone off to. Every time Belldandy returned to the Goddess relief office, she asked if Urd had returned. Every time, the answer was the same. No, Urd hadn't come back, but they were sure she was safe.

"I hope nothing bad has happened..." Belldandy muttered to herself.

"Is something off, Belldandy?" A nearby goddess asked, as she came by with a tray cart of various snacks and drinks. She was wearing some robes and had a shemagh wrapped around the top part of her head

"Oh, it's hopefully nothing to worry about, Demeter... I guess I'm just being silly..." Belldandy answered.

"Well, why not tell me? It might calm your nerves," Demeter asked as she picked up a cup of tea and some cookies. "The usual?"

Belldandy nodded and accepted the offered goods.

"So what troubles you?" Demeter asked.

"Well, Urd delivered a letter from the Almighty. It had orders for her to take over a wish..." Belldandy replied, trailing off at at end.

"And you're worried something bad happened, either to her or her client..." Demeter stated. Belldandy nodded and Demeter said, "Look, she might have taken the opportunity to let the client get used to a magical being, so they don't make a mistake with the wish."

"Perhaps... though Urd seems a bit more impulsive than that..." Belldandy muttered, as she thought about what Demeter suggested.

"It's either that or she got a pervert for a client and she's giving them more than they bargained for," Demeter said with a shrug. She was a bit amused at the sweatdrop appearing behind Belldandy. "That seems more like something she'd do, isn't it?"

"...Only if she somehow wound up with a bad client... but that's very unlikely to happen..." Belldandy replied, a bit more worried.

"Relax. Remember what you told Skuld a few days ago. 'Urd is more responsible than you think'. Besides... You can always use your next break to see how she is doing. Maybe she completed the wish and headed straight to her vacation?" Demeter said, reaching over to grab Belldandy's shoulder to calm her down.

It seemed to do the trick, as Belldandy regained her smile.

"That does seem like a good idea. When I have the chance, I'll go check on Urd," Belldandy said.

"Yeah, but try to stay of of her sight. For all we know, she may have started a relationship with her client," Demeter said with a grin.

"That'd be irresponsible of her..." Belldandy replied with a frown.

"Maybe it is of her, but perhaps she might have found a client that would bring her some special happiness that no one else can bring her," Demeter said. "Besides, we all know you're hoping that you get Keiichi Morisato as a client."

Belldandy had a very red blush as she thought no one knew about that.

"I... Er... Uh..." Belldandy muttered while pushing her pointer fingers together in a nervous manner..

"Ha ha ha... You're too easy sometimes... Well, I'll leave you alone until I come around again..." Demter said, as she left the room.

'_She knows! How many others know that I occasionally look at that mortal to brighten up my day?'_ Belldandy thought as she drank her tea and ate the cookies.

She glanced at her terminal every so often. Knowing that her secret watching of a certain mortal was not a secret had shook her. After taking a deep breath, she decided to watch him once more.

After typing in a few commands, she leaned back and took another sip of tea. When she lazily opened her eyes, she was surprised that her screen read-

_Access denied._

She closed the warning screen and typed in her commands again.

_Access denied._

"Oh dear..." Belldandy muttered as she put down her tea cup.

On a nervous whim, she decided to check what client Urd had gotten.

_Access denied._

Taking a sharp breath, she muttered, "No... No... It can't be... It can't be possible..."

-oOo-

Mini-Urd was flying around the campus, going down and hiding nearby wherever she saw a group talking. She pretty much was scouting for people to 'help' later, if she decided to try to enroll. While most were conversations were fairly boring to her, there was a small handful of those who seemed to need the help of the goddess of love.

Was it enough to get her to enroll? Maybe. She needed to tease Keiichi for a little bit, just for a bit more push for her final decision. If she liked his reaction, then she'd enroll. If not, she'd put it off until she got a better reaction. She also needed to see if there was a co-ed dorm where she and Keiichi could have rooms on the same floor. Otherwise, she would have to pull a few favors and get some really nice off-campus housing.

As Mini-Urd floated along, her skeazebag alarm went off. She looked around and saw a pretty smarmy guy wearing glasses and a green business suit. He was trying to flirt with some woman and he was seemingly successful.

_'Dunno why, but something tells me to make this guy's life as miserable as possible...' _ Mini-Urd thought as she made a small pouch appear out of the air. She flew nearby the guy and made sure she was still hidden from sight.

"Now let's see what I have you..." Mini-Urd quietly said to herself. She pulled out various vials, but put them back after taking a glance at the label. "Let's see... No, not that one, hiccuping for a few days doesn't seem like a right punishment... Making him allergic to random foods doesn't seem worth it... making him allergic to his own clothes might be amusing... Maybe this one... but it's fairly harmless..."

She opened the vial and poured it on the green-suited man.

"And our date will be- Brruuupppp!" The green-suited man said, before he belched.

The woman took a step back in a little bit of shock.

"Ah, pardon me for- Brruuupppp!" Once again, the green-suited man interrupted himself by burping because of Urd's potion.

"Aoshima, I thought you were classy, turns out you're just an ass..." The woman said, before she tried to walk away. Aoshima tried to grab her arm to get her to stay, but sadly for him, when he touched her arms, she grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder. When she saw that she had knocked him unconscious, she muttered, "Ah... Should have warned him to never touch me from behind..."

After checking to make sure he was alright, she dragged him over to the bushes and decided to leave him her. Her reasoning was that he might be found by campus security and they might think he had gotten drunk the night before.

"So his name is Aoshima... And I honestly didn't expect that reaction out of her... Maybe she has a valkyrie somewhere in her bloodline?" Mini-Urd muttered to herself as she flew off, deciding to see what Keiichi was doing. _'He kinda reminded me of that one chick around here who who seemed to think too highly of herself and seemed to be bit of a bitch. Part of me wants to take her down a notch or two...'_

To anyone curious about Aoshima, he was found by campus security. They did think he had a hangover. He tried to tell them that a woman threw him over her shoulder because she was a ruffian, but they didn't believe him, but they took him to the nurse's office to recover.

-oOo-

Keiichi was currently at one of his classes. The room had a fairly large plant in the corner, so that was where Mini-Urd was hiding.

_'Huh... Seems kinda like some of the classes in Heaven and Hell... I wonder if I'll be bored to tears or merely settle for annoying the teacher?' _ Mini-Urd thought. A smirk came to her face as she thought, _'Or maybe I'll try to be a good little student? Heh! That'll be the day.'_

Looking over at Keiichi, her smirk disappeared as she thought, _'Then again, it might make him happy and it'd be such a small gesture...'_

She shook her head, as if to clear her head of such thoughts.

_'Oh, c'mon! I'm Urd! The goddess of Love! I can't be crushing on a mortal after only meeting him the night before!'_

She frowned, as some memories of various fables and stories came to her. Some true, some false, and some with a mix of both.

_'Then again, stranger things have happened. He's not the type I looked for in Heaven, but maybe hat's where I kept making mistakes...'_

For the rest of the class, she kept observing him. When the class had a test, she used a spell to hear what what he was muttering to himself.

_'So he has a interest in automobiles and motorcycles... he'd probably be fast friends with Skuld then...'_ Mini-Urd thought. A small smile crossed her face as she thought, _'Yeah... I'll call Belldandy and Skuld later to come down.'_

Brief memories of various gods, demi-gods, and various being allied with Heaven came to her. All of whom she tried to charm and seduce, only for them to meet Belldandy and then they fell in love with the gentle goddess and ignored Urd. As much as Urd hated when that happened, it was _never _intentional on Belldandy's part/

Only Troubador ignored Belldandy's charm, but in the end. Urd's relationship with the plum spirit was not a good one. While a part of her still held a torch for him, she didn't want anything more to do with him.

_'Maybe later... when Keiichi and I know each other better...' _Mini-Urd thought.

-oOo-

After the class ended, Keiichi went over to a corner of the campus that was fairly quiet.

"Urd?" Keiichi whispered. He then felt something land on his head.

"I'm here. Whatcha wanna talk about?" Mini-Urd replied. "Y'know, there's a thing called a comb... Why don't you use one?"

"My hair is not that bad. Anyways, are you going to enroll?" Keiichi asked.

"Maayybbeee..." Mini-Urd answered, as she decided to see how many of Keiichi's hairs she could tie in a loop before he tried to get her off of his head. "What's the incentive for me?"

"We'd spend some time together, if we share any classes, and you'd probably take queen of the campus like it was nothing..." Keiichi said, using whatever came to mind.

"Who's the current queen of the campus?" Mini-Urd asked. The fact Keiichi took out his wallet and removed a picture from it bothered her a little. It was some haughty woman. The way Keiichi looked at the picture bothered Urd some more, enough so that the urge to do something came to Urd.

"Her name is Sayoko Mishima and- Hey!" Keiichi said, before Mini-Urd flung a Mini-UrdBolt at the picture to destroy it.

"Tell you what, Keiichi... I'll enroll," Mini-Urd said with a very small trace of anger, before vanishing.

"What just happened? And how much should I worry about it?" Keiichi asked himself before he went off to try to find Mini-Urd.

* * *

The Screen went blank.

"Seems incomplete..." Lind said.

"It felt kinda like the middle of an episode or something..." Urd commented.

"I wonder why it focused on that 'Aoshima' guy for a bit, when the ending pretty much claimed that Sayoko and Urd would become rivals?" Chrono asked. "It'd have been much better if the part that focused on Aoshima was focused on Sayoko instead?"

"Maybe the video is as unfocused as Urd?" Skuld asked as she looked at Urd.

"Oh, Ha ha... very funny..." Urd grumbled as she glared at a smirking Skuld. "Seem like someone needs a lesson in how to act towards their older sisters..."

-oOoOoOo-


End file.
